Out Ranked
by ChocoPokkin
Summary: What is Wammy's House? Who is Matt? Who is Mello? Only in the world of World War III do such things not exist. Second Lieutenant Mihael Keehl must deal with his strong willed new squad member, Mail Jeevas, who has his own agenda.
1. Chapter 1: Who The Hell Are You?

_I already feel empty inside without Hacker :( Sooooo I started a new story and I hope this is as popular as Hacker was, it's a lot edgier than Hacker with the type of story line it's going on._

_Rated M for mature and later fun ;)_

_War! World War III had broken out and England is being attacked by Germany, all hands on deck under the Queen's Royal Army!_

_So… let me know what you think, it it's even worth continuing or not. _

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 1-Who the Hell Are You?

BAM! BA-BUMB! SSSSSHHHHHHH-CRACK!

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" I whipped around to search for the voice calling for me. An exhausted looking man ran up to me, panting, and handed me a note, "A-" pant "message from-" pant "the brass." He doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. I looked at the note and my grin fell.

"What the fuck do they think they're playing at?" I demanded of the Private First Class. They wanted me to take in another damn man? I didn't need any more people to watch over, especially not some boy fresh out of boot camp. "You take this and shove it right up their asses." I snapped at the messenger who looked taken aback.

"Sir?"

"Fine, tell them no way in hell am I taking this twit." I crumpled the paper and tossed it over my shoulder, glaring at the guy until he turned around and ran off to return back to the men upstairs that controlled all of our fighting.

First Lieutenant Mihael Keehl, 22, of the Queen's Royal Army. That was me; I had climbed the ranks even in boot camp so when I finally made it onto the field it didn't take long at all to jump to First Lieutenant. I had every intention of one day being addressed as General Keehl like my father but I refused to be handed the position like everyone thought I'd do. I was a fighting man with testosterone running in my veins instead of blood.

BOOOOOOOM!

Some of the men jumped at the bomb going off so close to where we were waiting, others barely even noticed. My men were strong, they had proven themselves in battle many times over but there were just some things you couldn't prepare yourself for in this world. Bombs would be one of them. I looked around for where I had tossed my helmet and swore. "Dammit!" I hissed and looked around again.

"Here ya go Lieutenant." Marco Andrews said and picked up my helmet from the ground to toss it to me. Once I secured it down onto my head, I looked up and down the line at my men who were on edge. Waiting any longer and fights would start breaking out and that was the last thing that I needed.

We were still in the bombing phase of St. Albans so we wouldn't see any action until we dropped out last bomb on the invading force of Germany. The mother fucking third world war was breaking out and we were sitting here with nothing to do, what the hell was going on?

That night, under the starless night, I started a poker game with a few of my closer friends in my squad. I looked at the cards I had just exchanged and thought to myself _good enough to bluff for. _So I went with that. I'd bluff my way to a win. We didn't play for money, I didn't allow it on the field since it could cause small feuds between the men and it wasn't worth risking someone's life for. No gambling what so ever except with poker chips that meant nothing without any monetary backing. "Hey Mihael, when's the newbie coming?" Ron Jackman asked as I stood to get a cup of hot coffee from the fire.

"Tomorrow, before any action starts. Got another notice saying we're getting pushed back to get this dumb fuck situated among us." I sat back on the ground with a mug of the sweet nectar of the gods and got dealt in for the next hand of poker.

Men started going to bed, wrapping up in their jackets for warmth against the coming winter that would really make this a frozen hell. Terry Helsing and Mark Rodney were taking the first watch so I was able to pull my coat around me and get a few hours of sleep. The trade off was regular, ever hour to avoid fatigue in the men.

Morning rolled around all too early and the military super jeeps came to pick us up to head back. They sure were going to all hell's expense to get this guy situated in my squad. I already hated him for all the trouble he was causing us and the lost battle time. Contrary to popular belief, we liked fighting.

The ride back to first base wasn't all that long, maybe forty five minutes on the highway from St. Albans north to Ampthill Flitwick. A glance at my watch told me it was only nine hundred hours when we got off the jeep at our destination. "Lieutenant, Major General Witman wants a word with you." I followed the Corporal into the big building where Major General Witman was and showed me to the right room.

I knocked and entered, saluting my superiors immediately before relaxing slightly to attention. I was asked to sit and did as I was told, sitting in one of the chairs that had been indicated. A file was tossed to me with a name on it, Mail Jeevas. "He's your new member, a brilliant hacker and highly excelled at many other things. I thought you could put him to good use."

The meeting was incredibly brief which suited my battle ready mind perfectly. I hated sitting around while men talked about things I didn't care about. As I was walking out of the building, some moron walked right into me and dropped the things he was carrying, "Watch it arsehole!" I shouted and glared at him. His helmet had come off to reveal a shock of bright red hair that had to be natural or else he would have a complete buzz cut to get the color out. "Dumb twat." I grumbled to myself as I stalked off to return to my squad. "Mail Jeevas is the new guy, treat him like you would anyone-blah blah blah just don't get him killed."

We walked to one of the grassy areas and went to wait there for the new guy who was already late.

The red headed man from before walked up to us and looked for the highest rank, who was me, "Who the hell are you?" I demanded of the moron who had run into me earlier.

"Mail Jeevas, sir, reporting for duty." Oh hell no.


	2. Chapter 2: Who The Hell Is This Guy?

_So I had the horrible experience of this entire chapter being deleted yesterday and I had to rewrite it. Melloist's comment on the first chapter got me back on writing this one because I was really pissed off about looking it so… THANK YOU MELLOIST! You rock babe! _

_I'm kind of loving this story already with just being from Mihael's point of view. I also like how he goes by his Christian name instead of Mello, I didn't intend to do that but it just kind of happened. A lot going on in my life, so there will probably only be an update once a day or every other depending on my mood and "how the spirit moves me", all that shit. LOL!_

_The ending of the chapter came from heartzuko7's Priority of a General story, read it because it's amazing. _

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being amazing!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 2: Who the hell is this guy?

"Mail Jeevas, sir, reporting for duty." Did I hear him right? This scrawny looking private that had run into me was my new squad member? I stood slowly from my place on the bench and looked him over appraisingly. He was tall but didn't have an ounce of muscle on him, his uniform was too big everywhere but the height, his red hair hung down into his eyes and he wore a pair of orange tinted goggles on his forehead. The brass had to be joking; this looser was going into battle with my team?

"Look, I don't know what game the brass are playing at Mail-" He had the gall to interrupt me.

"It's not male, it's pronounced like mile." Silence fell immediately when he interrupted me. That was the wrong thing for this newbie to do; my fists balled up at my side as my anger boiled over. Fuck this, fuck welcoming this punk into my team.

"You've done it." Someone laughed as I lunged forward to beat the crap out of this kid who looked like he was barely 19. I swung hard at his jaw and connected with nothing. I stumbled forward and whipped around as I gained my balance. Mail stood maybe two feet to the left of where he had just been, his back turned to me.

"Stand still you fucking twat!" I yelled in anger and I lunged back at him, I thought I'd have him since his back was turned but he side stepped me again and I nearly crashed to the ground, "Stop running you pussy!" I stood straight and swung directly for his chest but my hand stopped dead like I had just punched a wall. I looked up as I felt fingers closing tightly around my balled up fist. His eyes were calm and collected as if he did this all the time. Something glinted in his eye and before I could move, he twisted his body and grabbed me by the elbow when my chest touched his back and he flipped me clean over him, releasing my arm just before impact.

Silence.

I stood and dusted myself off and looked over my shoulder to my men who were staring between us with shocked expressions. I was a fierce fighter who never lost and I just got my ass handed to me on a silver platter. "Well… That was interesting." I said and looked back to the calm redhead who was watching me warily for another attack to be launched. "So what the hell are you?"

"We shouldn't fight." He said softly, his tone was calming but I knew his words were important so I let him speak but nothing more came. He was right, since the German navy ship had come into our waters and sunk a carrier ship it had been war. Entering our water space without reason was a declaration of war, killing hundreds of innocent people? Unacceptable. That had happened nearly a month ago and now we were being invaded by the German pigs in phases. They had come from the north and were working their way down to try and catch us by surprise but our spies told us where they'd be coming from so we had just managed to get the lines of protection up and get out people out.

"You hear that boys? No fighting amongst yourselves or with newbie here." I said and had a rather brilliant idea, "I know, let's head to the pub and drink to our new friend who kicked my ass in a fight!" The answering yell was loud and quick, but not as quick as them taking off for our favorite pub which was about a kilometer away from the base here in Ampthill Flitwick. Mail didn't seem all that excited. "How old are you?" I asked. If he was underage, he couldn't drink but if he was over, then it didn't matter at all. I couldn't let him drink if he was underage though so it was better safe than sorry.

"Twenty two." He answered evenly as he met my blue eyes with his startlingly green ones. Wow, he was rather stunning.

"Well lets go then!" I let Mail walk in front of me so I could try and get a proper read off the mysterious man. His file had been shockingly empty containing his name, weight, height, and base of basic training with a few other useless pieces of intel.

Private Mail Jeevas was tall, maybe 5'11" or six foot even with broad shoulders that were even more noticeable with how he stood erect with authority that didn't belong to a private. His waist was narrow but that was made even more noticeable by his shoulders. He actually had pretty graceful lines with no breaks or awkward bits of his body. You couldn't see his neck from his long hair but I guessed it would be pale unlike the rest of him which was lightly tanned and completely free of freckles. I looked down and noticed a slight limp in his left leg that looked like it came from his knee instead of the hip. I tilted my head to the side ever so slightly as I wondered what had happened to make him limp.

I was gay, no way around it. The men knew and often harassed me in a light manner about it, they didn't really care that I was gay just as long as I didn't hit on any of them. I had been gay for a long as I could remember; in kindergarten I kissed Billy Crocker under the monkey bars at recess and I just kept going after that. My dad, the General, wasn't all that thrilled about it but I wasn't flamboyant about it and I kept my personal and professional lives separate which was the only way I could stay in the military easily.

Mail was holding the door open for me when I finally came into focus and out of my thoughts. I walked in and he followed right behind me, a total shame because I couldn't look at his wonderful butt. It looked well developed but not to firm, you know when it just is gross? Yeah he was right in between soft and hard which was just the way I liked them. I sighed as I cast around and saw my men already seated in the corner at one of those big tables that could fit thirty full grown men. "Oye! Lieutenant!" Jonathan Macnist shouted over the typical babble of the pub. I made my way over to the table with Mail trailing behind me.

There was no way he was gay, which really was a damn shame with a body and face like his but I was used to all the good men being straight as an arrow. It had become a huge joke among my squad that I took lightly, they were a good bunch of lads.

I plopped down in a seat between Jonathan and Ryan while Mail took the last open spot between Marco and Ron who both moved over so he'd have room. I had hoped to sit next to him to get to know him but I was positive that the boys would take care of the questions.

A rather pretty waitress came over and smiled at us as she stood behind Mail, "What can I get you men?" She asked with the slightest of Irish accents that matched her red hair freckles. Looking at her, I saw that I preferred Mail's hair better. Hers was orange and Mail's was as vibrant as his eyes but different in color.

"Ale for 26-wait! Scratch that, 27." Marco clapped Mail on the shoulder and smiled in a friendly manner that made me think that I wasn't the only one who liked him off the bat except Marco liked him in a "no homo" way. Couldn't blame him, really. Our new member was strong, fast, smart, and good looking. Hard not to like him. And here came the questions, I saw the look on Jared's face and knew we were in for a grilling of Mail.

"So who are you?"

"Mail Jeevas."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two."

"Where are you from?

"Aberdaron."

"Where the hell is that?"

"West of the Snowdonia National Park on the coast."

"Where did you do your basic training?"

"London."

"Why?"

"Why not?" I couldn't help but grin at his response to all the questions, quick answers for quick questions and now he answered with a question. He didn't know Jared at all so he didn't know that more questions would come just because of that answer.

"How long have you been in the military?"

"Four years."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Again with that answer, he didn't seem to be hiding anything, seemed more like he was just playing around with Jared but who knew… His file had been nearly empty so it was hard to tell.

"Why do you keep answering with that?"

"Because there isn't always an answer."

"Oh… Why did you join the army?"

"I was recruited from high school."

"Why?"

"Useful talents."

"Like?"

"Hacking."

"Ohhh cool! Did you leave a girl back home at Aberdarn?"

"Aberdaron." He corrected and shook his head, "No, no girlfriend." That was strange; he seemed like the type who would have girls pouring all over him.

"Why not?"

"Too much drama."

"Player?"

"Oh God no."

"Virgin?"

"Where are you coming up with all these questions?"

"Why aren't you answering?"

"I'm not a virgin."

"Where's the craziest place you've ever banged-" Poor Mail was saved by three busty waitresses walked up with five full pitchers of beer and a fourth with a tray of stacked glasses. The pitchers were put in the middle for everyone to reach while the brunette walked around and gave everyone a glass. She brushed up against Mail provocatively then leaned into him and whispered in his ear. My blood boiled at seeing that but I knew I had no reason to be jealous. He grinned slightly as she handed him a piece of paper that looked suspiciously like a phone number before she moved on.

My mood went from up against the ceiling to down in the wine cellar. This was why I didn't get my hopes up. I gulped my ale down moodily the rest of the night while the others laughed and chatted and got to know Mail better.

Why were all the good men straight?

XxX~~~XxX

The nights were getting cooler with every passing week, winter would be here soon. It was already knocking on our door. There was no need to be on watch here at base, I was outside simply because I couldn't sleep and listening to the sounds of nature was better than listening to Ron snore like a hibernating bear.

There was a soft creak as the door was opened and Mail stepped out. Before he looked around, he pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lit it up after he closed the door behind him. He scanned the area quickly then saw me sitting at the base of the building off to the side, "Can't sleep?" I asked and realized how lame that sounded, of course he couldn't sleep. Why else would he be out here? Stupid, Mihael, stupid stupid stupid!

"Yeah, can't sleep without a smoke either." He moved over and slid down the wall so he was seated next to me down wind so as not to get smoke in my face. That was oddly considerate of him…

We sat in a comfortable silence while he smoked his cigarette down to the butt then ground it out on the wall behind us. "I'd have thought you'd go meet up with that chick from the bar." I said evenly as if it didn't matter to me.

"Nah, besides… I prefer blondes." My heart jumped a bit at that but I knew it was nothing. He was straight. Straight straight straight. "And I don't roll that way. I play for the other team." My heart went from a little jump to soaring as he leaned in and used a finger to tilt my face up by my chin.

His lips were hot and soft against mine as I melted into him. His arm went around my lower back and pulled me closer then up into his lap. I felt his impressive erection pressing against my leg as his mouth forced mine open. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue found mine, "Oh god." I breathed, this was really happening.

"Stand up, Mihael." He told me, his eyes filled with the lust that I felt. His hands undid my belt buckle and dropped my pants with my boxers, he reached up and wrapped his hand around my-

BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP!

I started awake and looked around quickly… What the fuck? I put my head in my hands and pushed my hair from my sweaty forehead. It was all just a fucking dream? "Hey Lieutenant, time to get up. Drills." I glared at Jared then sighed, he was right. It was time to get up as much as I hated it.

"Go start them, I have to take care of something." When he was gone, I pushed away my blanket and glared at my throbbing wood. Off to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3: At Base, the Boys Will Play

_So I had major writer's block on his chapter, I couldn't start it to save my life but I think it turned out alright. As the chapter title says, they're still at base and Mail shows what he's got. _

_More news, I'm sick guys… yay -.- I probably won't post much until I'm better because Logan confiscates my laptop because I spend too much time on it other words. I'll post as often as possible because I love you guys!_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 3: At Base, the Boys Will Play

"Oye! Pussies! Get ready for a five kilometer run, get stretched!" I shouted as I stepped out of our bunk house. Mail was standing about twenty meters away from me but I couldn't help but blush, my dream last night had been amazing but I felt guilty for thinking of him that way. My blush deepened as he bent over and touched his toes. Wow, he really had an amazing ass. Humans should bow down to him just for how perfect his rear is. I'd be the first to get on my knees for that. My ears were turning red as I thought of getting on my knees for him but not to worship his backside, if you catch my drift. Oh man was he flexible too; he really must be great in bed… In chair… In car… Stop! Oh my GOD Mihael, stop before you get another boner. I already felt my member perk up at my thought pattern but it luckily wasn't enough to be at full attention.

"Hey Mail! Bend over and pick up the soap!" Jared called as he observed how bendable our new mate was. Everyone burst out laughing at the witty comment from our group clown. I was happy to see that Mail was laughing just as hard as everyone else; he was a good natured kind of guy, just what we wanted in our close knit squadron.

"Sorry Jared but my mum told me never to put small things in my mouth." There was dead silence for a quarter of a second before the laughing tripled in volume. Ron actually fell over from his guffawing. I had to lean against the wall of the building behind me to avoid the same fate.

"Touché." Jared said and shot Mail a smile; it was all just fun and games between friends. It was also a bit of hazing for the new guy but we never did anything drastic. We were brothers and we had to stick together because our lives depended on our team mates. I knew I trusted every man here with my life. "So Mail, just how flexible _are_ you?" I really wished Jared hadn't asked that because the sexy redhead would have to demonstrate just what he could do. We all watched in amazement as bent backwards and touched the ground and made a bridge with his body, his flat stomach pushed upward but he wasn't done yet. He walked his hands back so they were between his feet and stopped there for a moment before straightening up with a crack of his spine.

"Mail doesn't really fit you." Ryan said and got a few nods, "You need a nick name and if anyone says Stretch, I'll punch them." What would be a good nickname for Mail?

"Jazz?"

"Breaker?"

"Chairman Meow?"

"What the fuck is that one about?"

"Dunno, just thought it'd be funny."

"Shut up, this is serious."

"What about Matt?" I asked and was answered by silence before I got the approving nodes. I looked to Mail who was nodding as well with the others.

"I kind of like it, Matt it is!" Jared said but I shot him a glare.

"What do you think, Mail?" I asked, it was his nickname and if he didn't like it he shouldn't have to put up with it.

"I like it too." Mail said. Wait, not Mail anymore. Now he was Matt, a true member of our team. Some of us had nicknames, some didn't. It was all a matter of your name fitting your personality or not. Jared was called Clown but that made sense since he was a big joker. Jonathan was called Jimmy John because he loved sub sandwiches and was really fast. Jim was Slim Jim for obvious reasons. I stayed Mihael because it really fit my personality. Oh yeah, we had work to do.

"Alright ladies! Time for our run! Last one back has to do laundry for a week!" A little competition got them all doing their absolute best. "Three laps around the perimeter. First one back gets free drinks all night on me!" Marco was the fastest of us so I knew he's get the free drinks. "Get going!" I shouted and they took off. We stayed together for a while but then started to break off as the different levels of endurance showed themselves. I held my own against most of them running in the fourth or fifth position with Marco in the lead, of course. I wondered where Matt was, maybe further back or just behind me.

We were on the home stretch of the run with only half a kilometer left when all of a sudden, a streak of red races past me and blasts past the other four in front of me and is neck in neck with Marco! "GO MATT!" I shouted as he overtook our fastest runner. Marco pushed himself harder and got neck and neck with Matt. The two battled for the lead place pulling ahead a little only to fall back a second later, they were never more than a stride away from the other.

Matt started to pull away from Marco, almost a full stride ahead of him. Only about forty meters left, by George it looked like Matt was going to win. His long stride faltered for a moment but it was enough for Marco to push past the redheaded wonder and beat him back to the barracks by a good meter.

When the rest of us reached the finish line, Marco and Matt were sprawled out in the still green grass. Both of them were panting and sweating but looked like they had had a lot of fun. "Way to go Matt, you nearly got the fastest runner in England!" Ryan said as the pair of them sat up.

"That's bull, Rye Bread." Marco said and rolled his eyes dramatically, "Anyways, great race Matt. I haven't had competition like that in a long time." I watched as the two of them shook hands, each grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"Thanks, you're an amazing athlete." Matt's face was flushed in a very attractive way, his cheeks touched with a light red and a single bead of sweat rolled down from his temple and dropped to the ground. He was stunning even after a race like that.

"Alright boys, time to get some tactical-" A collective groan went up through everyone and I got glares from every pair of eyes except Matt's. He didn't know my tactical training so he had yet to hate it. "Shut up, we need to train the newbie here." I snapped at them then grinned.

"No need, I've studied your moves and patterns." My head snapped back to the redhead, how was this guy a private? He was strong, he was fast, he was obviously very smart, he was incredibly talented as a hacker (or so I had been told). Why hadn't he been promoted? I didn't understand, maybe he was a disciplinary case? But he hadn't shown any signs of rebellion… Yet…

"Red Bitching Whore." I said and waited for his reaction.

"Go in fast, blow everything up, get the hell out of there before they can retaliate." Whoa, he did know what he was talking about.

"10, 3, 3, 10."

"That's the group splitting for capturing a base. The two tens circle around back to take them by surprise while the two three groups bomb the shit out of the front to cause a huge distraction."

"Ball Shot."

"Hit them at their weakest point hard and fast."

"Alright, I'm taken aback. I'll admit that. But we still have to work you into the rotation of it." Matt was going to be a huge asset in battle.

"No, we don't have to change a thing. Billy's term is up and he's going home." I looked over my shoulder to Marco who had said it then to Billy.

"Yeah… That's right. We're gonna miss you. You mind telling Matt your role in the down time?"

"Sure, I'd love too." Billy had been with me for a year now but he had a family to think of. The war had started in September 5th, 2011 and now, less than a year later, the battle was really starting to heat up. Billy would be sorely missed and he knew it but we all understood, he had a wife and two kids. They needed him.

"Eh, fuck tacticals today. Let's get some breakfast then hit the weight room." Breakfast at the base wasn't all that great but compared to breakfast on the field, it was fucking amazing. We all loaded up on eggs, toast, potatoes, sausage, bacon and coffee. Oh, coffee. One of my favorite things, next to chocolate. Chocolate was hard to come by in the army but when it was, I made sure to get my hands on it.

We ate fast so we could get to the weight room and claim it before any other squad tried to, we were big enough that we didn't have to share when we were in there. When you got two squadrons in the same room with a lot of testosterone flowing, fights broke out like you wouldn't believe. "I'll spot for you if you spot for me." Someone said and I turned to see who was addressing me. It was Matt.

"Yeah, sure. What do you bench?"

"Uhm, about 295 pounds on average. You?" Not bad, he was a lot stronger than he looked but he had proved that when he fought me.

"310 on average but I've done 330 on a good day." I was slightly more satisfied than I should have been about me benching more. I was shorter and looked stronger but still, beating the guy who bested me in a fight and nearly out ran Marco made me feel good about myself.

"Quit your grinnin' and spot me." Matt said with a grin as we claimed one of the benches.

"What do you want to start with?" I asked so we could get the weight right.

"Start with-how much does the bar weigh?"

"Forty five."

"Seventy five each side." Working together we made quick work of getting the weights right. I was completely prepared for the work out then Matt pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside with only a white wife beater clinging to his gorgeous body.

My breath caught in my chest as I looked down at him lying on the bench getting ready to pump the iron. When I say he had a gorgeous body, I really meant it. He looked like a Greek god come down from heaven just to torment me. He had a perfectly defined six pack complimented by a solid chest with just enough definition to give him pecks without the whole illusion of man boobs. His shoulders stood out with their tight lines of muscle and his arms made me want to squeal like a little fan girl. His biceps were big and complimented by the perfect triceps. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. What really got me going was his neck and jaw line. With his uniform off they were exposed and… Oh! Goosebumps! He was taught in preparation for the lifting.

"Ready?" He asked to pull me out of my gazing at his beauty. Had he noticed me staring? How embarrassing!

"Just start princess." With a deep chuckle, Matt started his work out that I wished I could just sit back and watch.


	4. Chapter 4: The Stuff of Men

_Hey guys, still sick (big shocker there) but I'm feeling better since Logan is looking after me… He's such a sweet heart. This chapter is really focusing on the dynamics of the group and how everyone interacts so there's a lot of names that I'm hoping you're starting to recognize. I really hope you like this chapter ;) I know you will ;) ;) ;)_

_Anywho, I'd like to thank Carottal for her amazing reviews. If you ever feel like reading something amazing, read one of her reviews. Her final review on Hacker made me cry, literally. Thank you so much for all your hard work and dedication to little old me, these speedy updates are for you and everyone else who follows my silly little pipe dream of someday becoming an author._

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt _

Chapter 4: The Stuff of Men

The seven days after Matt's arrival were absolute torture for me. Why you may ask? Because I'm a perverted guy who can't even look at him without thinking dirty thoughts and getting a raging boner for those images running through my head. It really didn't help that Matt was like every other guy alive, he showered naked and tied a towel loosely around his waist. I had gone into the shower, the public style, and caught a full view of Matt's naked behind and immediately got hard. The shower had to be postponed while I went and, ahem, took care of it. I think the hardest, no pun intended, moment was when Matt had just gotten out of the shower and was walking into the bunk room with a towel around his waist. Seemed alright, nothing too bad that drove me wild but then, out of God damn nowhere, Jared runs up and snatches his towel and runs off laughing like a maniac with a stunned and naked Matt standing there still dripping with water. I had quickly turned away before I saw anything but everything about him was exciting and drove me into a state of sexual arousal. Even him sleeping was a beautiful sight. I'll admit it, I was totally being creepy but I couldn't help it so shut up! I couldn't stop what I felt even if I wanted to.

Matt's training had gone really well, his knowledge of all our drills and moves saved us so much time in the long run. We ran everything five plus times over just to make sure everyone was in synch with each other, which we were. I think the best thing was that Matt was willing to learn and took criticism well. I couldn't figure out why he was still just a private and after four years, it just made no sense! I'd have to just come out and ask him. I could do that, right?

It was our last night before we left so we hit up the pub we had when Matt first joined us, even got the same table. The name of the game was getting so shit faced we'd stumble into the bunk house.

I sat down in the corner chair and saw that Matt made a point of sitting next to me even though there was an open spot much closer to where he had walked up, that made me happy. Small things with him had started to make me stupidly happy. From his stupid goggles to the way he smiled when he found something humorous and his laugh… Sounds like a thousand angels singing. "Hey Matt, why haven't I ever seen you drunk?" Terry asked as he poured himself a beer from one of the pitchers in the center of the large table.

"Because you're the first to pass out when we drink."

"I do not!" He protested with a raised fist of what he deemed to be justice.

"Matt carried you back two days ago." I added and got a sour look from the young Specialist but from Matt, I got a smile that started in his mouth and warmed up the rest of his face to his eyes. My heart skipped a beat but I rolled my eyes and chugged my beer down. This would be the last of the alcohol until we were relived from the front again so we might as well enjoy it and all get wasted tonight.

As I thought, I realized that Matt never had been drunk. His glass of beer was nearly full still when I was on my third full serving of the stuff. He seemed to notice me looking at him so he picked it up and took a swallow of his drink.

XxX~~~XxX

"Ha ha! HA HA HA!" Someone was laughing as he stumbled about in the street as we attempted to walk back to our barracks. It was going to well since we were all drunk and slap happy but at least we were all having fun. Tomorrow's hang over would suck but we lived in the now. My foot caught on something and I picked forward only to be grabbed by a strong arm and hauled back up onto my feet. I looked to see my savior was Matt.

"Thanks Marry… Wait, not. Thanks Matt!" I started giggling stupidly at my mistake and looked at him again. I reached up and touched his hair, "Your hair is pretty." I said as we kept walking. "Looks like fire." What was I saying?

"Wow, you're really drunk." Matt commented as he held me up, I wasn't a coordinated drunk by any means.

"I am not!" I protested and almost fell again, "Okay… Maybe I am just a little bit." We managed to get to the bunk house and headed in.

"I know! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Jared shouted at the top of his drunken lungs. It didn't sound like a bad idea. "Circle up! This is going to be fun! Matt! You too! Don't be a baby! Get over here!" Jared dragged Matt off his bed and into the circle so that he was between me and Marco. "I'll start! Marco, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which of us has the best butt?"

"Me, no way. Ha ha I dunno, Matt's got a nice one but so does Terry." Now it was Marco's turn to ask someone a truth or dare.

"Ron, truth of date?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip naked!" Everyone laughed as Ron turned bright red.

"Naked? NO WAY!" He exclaimed in shock.

"You know what happens if you-"

"I'll do it." He snapped and stood to pull off his shirt and drop his pants. He stayed in his boxers for a moment before dropping them and sitting down quickly. I didn't really care much for Ron; he was too muscular for my taste. I like them lean and hard but not buff. Ron's turn.

"Mark, truth or dare?"

"Uhmmm…" He took a moment to consider. "Truth."

"If you had to make out with someone in the room, who would it be and why?"

"Easy, Mihael because he's got full lips like a girl." Everyone laughed but in my drunken state, I couldn't tell which of us they were laughing at. "Alright Terry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put a condom on Ryan." His cheeks turned bright red but he knew the treatment if you chickened out was much worse.

"Anyone got a condom?" Every guy nodded, even Matt. No shocker there, get a girl pregnant and you're screwed over big time. Jared tossed one to the blushing Terry who ripped it open with his teeth and looked expectantly at Ryan. "You gotta get it hard to put one on dumb ass." Terry said to Ryan once he stood. "Oh! No need." He laughed when he saw Ryan was already hard. Grumbling, he sat back down and let Terry roll the condom down on his dick with a sour expression.

I saw Terry's eyes flash to me then Matt, must be deciding who to ask. "Mihael, truth or dare?" He asked and I thought for a few second. I decided to be fun and chose a dare. Terry sudden got a shit eating smile on his face and said, "I dare you and Matt to kiss." Did I hear him right? That didn't sound so much of a dare as it did a privilege. I looked to Matt who shrugged.

"Might as well, the punishment would probably be ten times worse." He was right; who ever chickened out was at the mercy of the rest of the squad for an entire day. No way was I going to let that happen and besides… I had really wanted to kiss the incredible redhead. Too bad I wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. "Lean in." He told me and pressed his hot lips against mine. It was a fleeting kiss but my heart started hammering the second he touched me, my lips felt like they were on fire. The fire didn't cool when he pulled away. I wanted more from him but knew I couldn't have it. I shrugged and looked around for my target.

"Jimmy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to break into the kitchen and get me a few chocolate bars." I might as well use this game to my advantage, right?

"Be back in about twenty minutes." I was hyper aware of Matt sitting next to me as the game continued. "Wait! Jonathan, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"What's the dirtiest thing you've ever done?" With that, Jimmy was off on his task.

"Uhm… I had a threesome with a girl and another guy and our cocks touched a few times, not too too bad." He said and looked to Billy with a grin, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How well endowed are you down there?"

"Eh, about nineteen centimeters." He looked to Mail and grinned at the lounging redhead who was only half listening to our drunken antics. "Matt, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled, so confident in everything he both did and said. If only I could kiss him again, just once would be enough to satisfy my need for him.

"I dare you to get a blow job from Mail while we all watch." WHAT? WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? GIVE MATT A BLOW JOB IN FRONT OF EVERYONE? Oh shit, shit, shit. Did I want him to chicken out? No… No I really didn't want him to say no. He would be put through hell because of it and, well, I wanted to do it. He looked to me with his eyebrow cocked.

"Should we?" He asked with his unwavering gaze. I was in shock that this was happening.

"The punishment would probably be ten times worse." I quoted, feeling completely sobered up now. This was really going to happen?

"Have at it." He said and stood to undo his pants. They dropped to the ground with a light thunk, his boxers were still on but not for long. I got on my knees before him and reached up to his waist band with trembling fingers.

"You gotta make him cum too, that's a proper B.J." Billy added in as I yanked down Matt's red and black checked boxers. I was shocked by what I saw before me. In my dream he had been big, very big but not his big! He was completely soft and had to be about 19 centimeters. Wow. He had been circumcised at some point, you could tell easily from the shape of his head. "Get going!" Billy demanded and I rolled my eyes. I bet he was huge when he was fully erect. I'd find out soon.

I wrapped my left hand around the base of his soft member and ran my thumb over his head, paying special attention to the slit. I heard a small noise come from him and grinned before my tongue darted out of my mouth and licked him playfully. His breath caught in his throat and I took that as a sign to continue. I took Matt into my mouth and started sucking on him inch by inch, slowly doing it to get him really excited. My gag reflex wasn't very strong so when he touched the back of my throat, I could keep going. I took him all the way into my mouth and down to my throat until his pubic hair lightly brushed my nose. He was already starting to pant, he was enjoying this too.

I brought on the suction, much to Matt's delight, and started bobbing my head up and down while using my left hand to pump his growing member. He really was a mouth full and he wasn't even fully up yet! Wow! He must be at least 28 centimeters erect. His fingers wound into my blonde hair and forced me down onto him. He would be a rough one in bed, I bet. I moved my right hand off his hip and started playing with his soft balls, lightly squeezing them, "Nnnhnn." He moaned as he was being brought to an extreme pleasure by me. I stopped my bobbing and ran my tongue along the rim of the head where most men were very sensitive. He was fully grown in my mouth now and I could barely take him half way now. Matt leaned his head back and started panting harder as I started bobbing again. I took a chance and moved my right hand back and slowly pressed a single finger into his virgin ass. He gasped out and his grip tightened on my hair. Yes, he was getting ready to release. I grinned around his monster of a cock and reached up further. Gently, I pressed the bundle of nerves, "Oh God!" He exclaimed as I felt him start to throb. I moved my finger along his sensitive prostate and BAM! He exploded in my mouth.

His seed shot down my throat and into my mouth. I tried desperately to swallow all of it but it just kept coming and coming, some of it dripped down my chin and hit the floor as I milked the redhead dry.

When I looked up at him, his eyes were on me which I didn't expect. His cheeks were flushed, a bead of sweat rolled down from his temple, and he green eyes were locked on mine. Was there maybe a chance of him being gay? Could I win him over? I became aware of the guys cheering and laughing at the show we had put on but that didn't matter because Matt leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. Why did he do that? Did that mean he actually cared about me? Did he mean it when he did that or was he just doing damage control? "That's enough of the game. I'm tired." Jared said and with that, the game was done.

I looked to Matt for a second, my eyes desperately seeking his out and finding them. He nodded to me and smiled ever so slightly, he had meant it. He did care about me.

I crawled into bed under the covers and realized the saddest thing in my life… I wouldn't remember a moment of tonight. A single silent tear rolled down my cheek as I lay my head on the pillow and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Put to the Test

_So here's chapter five after the sexy and saucy chapter four, I really hope you guys liked it :3 It was kind of one of those last minute ideas that I just ran with because it seemed like a good one. I think it was, though I hope I'm not wrong. This chapter has a lot more Matt X Mihael stuff going on, them together without Jared, Marco, Jonathan, and all of the other trouble making match makers who are trying to get them together subconsciously. Truth or Dare, which would you pick if you had been Matt?_

_I'm still sick, yay :(, and worse yet… I'm out of gum. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I used up my last pack while writing this chapter. I always chew gum when I'm writing chapters for fanfic, I'm a goner DX Can anyone guess my favorite flavor? With my being sick, I've been watching movies on TV and guess what was on Cartoon Network today? FIRE BREATHER! OH YEAH! That made me happy especially because the guy who voices Zuko plays Kenny in it. Played around on Pottermore, anyone wanna guess my house? Ate some Japanese candies, took four naps, and made a mess of the bathroom when I fell out of the shower. Funny story there… We have a curtain shower and I fell asleep in there and BOOM! Fell out. Water went EVERYWHERE! Of course Logan was home right then and burst into make sure I was okay (Hacker moment there) but instead of a hot make out, he laughed at me and left me on the ground. So sweet… -.-_

_Special thanks to __**Carottal **__and __**grinnirox **__for the awesome reviews you guys have been writing, they're very thought out and you two have questions that come from reading into things a little extra. Carottal, your questions about the geopolitics of the situation will be answered in coming chapters. ginnirox, I started reading your story and really like it. I'll message you when it's finished. _

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 5-Put to the Test

"Time to get up." Someone called as he walked through the bunk house, "That means you too Jared, get your lazy ass up." There was the sound of a boot kicking a bed frame then the indignant yell from a hung over Jared. It fell silent for a minute before I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me slightly, "Hey Lieutenant, we've gotta see Billy off." I forced my sleep heavy eyes open to find myself looking right into a pair of bright green eyes that were masked by familiar goggles. Matt. I sat up and my head started spinning. "Take it easy, you were pretty drunk last night." He said and put his hand on my back to help me up before handing me a big glass of water. I looked at it for a moment then realized just how bad my headache was, oh man. I groaned and reached up to rub my temple where the blood was pounding. Matt opened up his other hand to reveal two Tylenol extra strength.

"Thanks." I said only after I had taken the Tylenol and downed the water. "What happened last night? Feels like I got run over by a truck." Matt's cheeks were covered with a fine dusting of red, was he blushing? When I looked again he looked his normal self so I shrugged it off as seeing things again.

"Let's see. You all got really drunk and I had to make sure you all got back to the bunk house safely, again." I had the most unpleasant taste in my mouth. My mouth and tongue felt all salty and gross still. "Jared was acting crazy as always then you all passed out on your beds around about three in the morning."

I got off my cot and pulled on my uniform shirt without bothering to button it or tuck it into my pants. Back at base we were allowed to be a lot more casual than if we were doing something of importance. Not that seeing Billy off wasn't important. Matt and I walked out but there was something different about the usually up tight man who walked next to me. His shoulders were relaxed, his uniform was slightly askew, his hair tousled and messy as if he had yet to brush it, and a lazy smile was playing at his lips. What had him in such a good mood? "Did you get lucky last night or something?" I asked with a grin, he seemed to be a big hit with the ladies. We had gone to the same bar five out of the seven days we were at base and they were always all over him.

"Yeah, one of the best nights of my life to be honest." I felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of my stomach but I had to be happy for him, it wasn't his fault I had fallen so madly in love with him. Maybe it was, he was just _too _perfect. His looks were dynamite, yes, but he was also an amazing human being. He was smart without being a know it all, he caught onto the small things others missed, he was more than willing to learn, he was brave, he was compassionate, Matt was just a very likeable guy. Best night he ever had, he had said… At least he was happy with whatever happened. "What's got you so glum this morning?" He could always read me like an open book, it was amazing he didn't know how much I liked yet. I wanted to tell him but couldn't, I refused to make things awkward for him.

"Massive hang over." I said as a brush off, no way was I going to blab and say I had this weird dream about him that I could barely remember. We reached the truck that was going to take Billy away to the airport. Some of us got handshakes, others got hugs. I got a hug from my leaving Sergeant. I was going to miss him a lot but we had Matt to fill the gap. They were two very different people, both amazing in their own ways, but I preferred Matt personally.

Billy got onto the truck and was driven away while we all waved at him, he was really gone… Wow. That kind of hit home when the truck turned around the bend and disappeared from sight. I turned to my men, "Alright boys, get sobered up off the hang overs and get packing. We're back to the front today, out truck gets here at 13:00 hours. On the double then!" Matt's water and Tylenol had gotten rid of my headache so I didn't follow the swarm of men that headed to the Hall for coffee. Matt was already walking back into the bunk house when I turned to head in. It made sense that he'd have a spring to his step if he had sex last night.

"So who'd you go for?" I asked Matt as we both started packing at opposite sides of the room. "The busty brunette with the blue eyes or the busty brunette with the brown eyes?"

"Neither." He said but it really didn't matter who he had done, I was just trying to make conversation that would pass the time, "Besides, I prefer blondes." I rolled my eyes and turned around to see him grinning at me.

"Oh god, if you ever marry a blond and have kids… They're all doomed to be redheads like you." I said and went to sit on the bed next to his since my packing was done. Matt was a methodical packer, everything had its place and he'd be damned if it went anywhere else. It was very military of him. I had been in the Queen's Royal Army for four years, the same amount of time he said he had, and I had yet to achieve that way of thinking. Had he lied about being in the military for four years? That's stupid, Mihael, why would he lie about that? You're being paranoid.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He pushed his non regulation goggles up onto his forehead as he looked at me with those green, green eyes that I had come to adore. They were like hypnotic orbs that drew in your gaze and locked you in. "I really don't plan on having kids anyway."

"Why not? I bet you'd be an awesome dad." He was packing all the while as we spoke. I hadn't had a chance to get him one on one until now, it was really nice. I just wished he'd stand still, he was making me tired with all his moving about.

"Just never really saw myself as having kids with someone." I fell silent at his words, what was I supposed to say to something like that? He finally sat down directly across from me and gave me his full attention. For a minute, we just stared at each other. He seemed to be looking for something in my eyes that he didn't find… "Oh geez, you've got dirt on your face from last night when you fell over." He complained and stood, coming over to me.

He leaned over in front of me, our faces were pretty close together as he licked his thumb and rubbed a spot on my forehead until he was satisfied, "Can't go anywhere with you, can I Lieutenant?" He teased and our eyes met. I was about to give him a witty come back but it was list the second our eyes locked on each other. His hand hadn't left my face yet and he kept it there as he leaned in. My breath caught in my lungs and my heart started beating faster, was he leaning in? I moved forward and was about to finally kiss him when-BANG!

The door burst open and in walked everyone. Matt fell back onto his bed before anyone noticed how close we had been to kissing and looked at them lazily, "What took you guys so long? Pack up, we've gotta get rolling soon." He said, taking the words right out of my slightly opened mouth. I looked at him, questioning what he had just said. That was a very commanding thing he had just said, especially for a Private. The men didn't seem it odd that he had said it but I had. Again the question of why he was a Private came into my mind again. Would I ever know?

Twenty two minutes later, we were all on the back of the truck and on our way to the field of St. Albans. Matt and I had a few people between us; he sat at the opening in the back with a lit cigarette hanging loosely out of his mouth.

If the boys hadn't come back right at that point… Would we have kissed?


	6. Chapter 6: I Should Have Seen

_Yay flu :/ Sorry about not updating yesterday, I was working on this chapter which turned out pretty long and I didn't wanna rush and ruin it. Not much to say today… Alrighty…_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome._

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 6: I Should Have Seen

The air in the truck changed the closer we got to St. Albans. Usually we were joking and light natured but now even Jared had dropped the fun and was serious. War did that to men, no matter how much they claimed to like it they were always affected by it in some way or another. I was worried about Matt, I had yet to see him in action and I wanted to make sure he'd be alright. With him being a four year private, I had to wonder if there was something battle related that kept him so low ranked. I bit my lip as I felt the truck go off the road and onto the dirt. We'd be dropped two miles back from the front and then have to move up ourselves.

Matt jumped off first and dropped his cigarette butt. He scanned the area quickly and nodded to us, he had so many military skills that it was hard to believe. I was determined to find out more about him, at least find out why he was a private. "Alright men, stretch your legs and get ready for a run." I said in my no nonsense voice. It wasn't needed but I was in control of this situation now, it was my duty to keep my men together and safe. I wanted to send each of them home when this damn war was over.

On the field, I headed the run. It was a show of respect for my men to follow me and not push forward. After the American economy started to drop so alarmingly, Europe's economic situation soon plummeted as well. Everything was going to hell in a hand basket; tensions were running very high as they always did when money was failing us. England and Germany had never really been on good terms which only worsened by the fact that England was managing to stay afloat. Germany was battling within itself to keep their country going and when they wanted help, England turned them away saying they were barely keeping above. That was when the navy ship attacked the English ship and the war had started. I shook my head as I thought of how easily such a thing could be avoided. As soon as England and Germany started going at it, other countries allied themselves together. Without any news in a while, I had no clue as to who was on our side and who was on there's but that didn't matter to me. All that mattered was me and my men.

We came to a half about eighty meters from the front where we were supposed to be. Colonel Peter Ransnik stood before me as if he had something to say. His eyes met mine for a second then flashed to Matt who was directly to my right. They seemed to know each other by the way Ransnik nodded to him. Odd, how did they know each other? Matt was a very mysterious man. "Second Lieutenant Mihael Keehl reporting for duty." I said and saluted my superior.

"You're right on time, very well done." He said to me and I nodded my thank you. "Get up to the front and relieve Captain Landra." I saluted once more and jogged off with my men behind me.

The front was quiet, far too quiet to be comfortable. I saluted to Captain Landra, "Second Lieutenant Mihael Keehl here to relieve you." I said in the military voice my father had taught me at a young age.

"At ease, thank you Lieutenant. The fighting has yet to start but my men have spotted movement on the other side for a few days now. They're getting ready. Good luck to you and your men."

"Thank you sir." I said and we shook hands. Again, he saw Matt and nodded to him. How did Matt know all of these people? Once the Captain had left, I turned to Matt. "Alright, Private. How do you know all the brass?" I asked evenly; finally ready to get to the bottom of this.

"Sir?" He asked, switching from calling me Mihael to Sir out of respect while on the field. Little things like that told me he knew battle better than he was letting one.

"Don't play dumb, Jeevas. Both the Colonel and the Captain nodded to you. Explain."

"Sir, I was the position with which I was standing. On your right hand suggests that I am of some importance to you and therefore deserve notice." How? How did he know these things? I waved my hand in anger and walked off to get into place. I'd get it out of him somehow. He was hiding secrets from me and I had a right to know as his superior. His empty file told me the brass was hiding things about him as well. Who was Mail Jeevas?

XxX~~~XxX

"Lieutenant!" A voice hissed from behind a building that was across from mine. My head snapped up as I saw Mark who had been on lookout last. I checked the coast and nodded to him to run over. He darted over to my side and spoke quickly in hushed tones, "Sir, the enemy has been spotted forming their attack formations-" He looked down and checked his watch, "Two minutes and fifteen seconds ago." So it would start soon, very soon. I felt a longing to have Matt by my side for some reason. Only two days had passed since we arrived and we were already preparing to battle.

"Move down the line and tell all the men." I said after a moment, he saluted me and ran off down the line. We had been joined by four other squadrons, each holding thirty plus men, and a few half squads as well containing anywhere from ten to twenty five able soldiers. I pulled my rosary from my shirt and held it for a moment to regain my strength and resolve as well as to say a small prayer for all of the men who were going to defend our country today.

I looked around and was able to spot a spot of bright red that was Matt pressed up against a wall of a building, much like I was. "Keep safe." I whispered and slipped the black beaded rosary back under my wife beater. From my place I could see almost every single one of my men and I wanted to keep it that way. If one of them fell, I would be right there by his side. No one gets left behind.

St. Albans was a very beautiful city back before the war started. In the center of the city was a big park with a few trees and a lake off to the side. The buildings had build up around it with the major parts on the east and west. We currently held the western position because the German pigs had come in from the coast into Lowestoft and headed south west to take Ipswich and onward. I took in a calming breath as I told myself this was for my country and its people. Nothing else.

The sounds of a march hit my ears at exactly 15:32, "Prepare!" I shouted to my men. They knew we were here, no use trying to hide it. Click and clacks of guns being taken off their safeties and loaded filled the air for thirty seconds before everyone was read. _Hear the march start, count to 10, then go out._ My orders had been very clear on that.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… "Seven. Eight. Nine. TEN! CHARGE!" A mighty yell rose up from the different squads as we burst from our coverings and started firing. My vision changed to only seeing things directly in front of me, the enemy looked startled for a moment and faulted before they started shooting back. My M-4 Carbine automatic seemed to be firing on its own accord as I wove to avoid being hit.

Screams of pain started coming more often as we got closer to the enemy. There was a large stone wall right in between the two sides. Whoever reached there first would take the battle, the other side would be slaughtered.

Everyone ran as hard as their legs could carry them, they knew the importance of that vantage point. From there, it would be almost easy to pick off the enemy as they retreated to their cover. "We're almost there!" Someone yelled out loud as four men reached the wall.

"Keep going! Get the numbers there! Support!" I realized it was me who was yelling the orders now, forcing the men to new lengths of speed as Germans started reaching the wall as well. "Machine guns!" I called for as I dove behind cover of the wall. Each squad had someone who could work a machine gun. Ron had been trained for that back a while ago, he was already setting up and moment later he was firing like a mad man into the sea of Germans.

Yells of anger and rage and profanity turned into screams of terror as three other M-240s starting raining bullets into the soldiers. With the machine guns going, I took a chance to check myself over for any damage. In the adrenaline high of the situation, you never knew if you were hit until it was too late. My legs were unhit, stomach and chest were obviously fine. I had a small knick to my left arm but the bullet had barely touched me. I sighed with relief and thanks God for my survival.

A machine gun had stopped. I looked to my left just in time to see Ron knocked back from his M-240. What had happened? Oh dear God… There was a bloody hole smack dab in the middle of his forehead, "SNIPERS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It was too late to save everyone, more people who had been standing collapsed to the ground dead. "Smoke grenades! Get the smoke grenades out!" We had to get better cover while we were still alive.

HHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Smoke rose quickly along the no man's land, "Bring down the buildings! Grenades to them!" Someone shouted over the noise of fear and pain. Where was Matt? Where was he?

I crouched down and ran over to Marco, "Where's Matt?" I shouted over the noise of grenades hitting their marks.

"He was down by Ron!" He shouted back to me. Down by Ron? What if he had been hit? Panic attacked my chest as I forced myself to not stand and run. The smoke was starting to clear as I got to the machine gun Ron had been on. I looked to the man who had taken over it… His face had a deep cut on the cheek and he was covered in dirt but the dirt couldn't hit the flaming red hair that peeked out from under his helmet. MATT!

"Matt! Thank God!" I cried out and he smiled at me in such a way that I didn't feel afraid anymore. His teeth were bright against his face, his eyes covered by his goggles as he turned his focus back onto the land in front of him. My God… He was beautiful. Like an avenging angel. Ron's body lay back from where he had been killed but he still looked like Ron, that was the hardest thing about- BANG! BANG! BANGBANGBANG! Matt was shooting now. I looked at him, he was so calm in the face of danger. If any snipers had survived, he would be their direct target.

XxX~~~XxX

We had been fighting for nearly four hours without any massive breaks or advantages. I guess that was better than us loosing but I wanted to gain the ground we needed to overtake them and win.

"Lieutenant." Someone said, utterly out of breath as he slid down next to me, "The wall came down on the left side to a grenade but nothing else." Marco looked completely exhausted. I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here and rest, that's an order." I moved off the wall so he could have a place to rest for a while. Terry ran up and I stood to hear what he had to say.

"Right is going well, all is pretty quiet." He reported and I nodded.

"Watch out!" A voice yelled from the wall. BANG BANG BANG BANG! Four rounds were squeezed off by some man wishing for suicide.

"Lieutenant!" Terry cried out and jumped in front of me when I was about to hit the deck. The sickening sound of bullets hitting flesh sounded as Terry collapsed back into my arms. The German who had snuck up on us was pumped full of lead but it was too late, Terry had been shot. I lay him back and counted three deep wounds.

"Get the medics!" I choked out as I ripped open his shirt. A bullet to the shoulder, one to the arm, and one had grazed his side. "NOW!" I yelled at the men surrounding me.

It took only two and a half minutes for three medics to kneel beside him. I moved back and sat on the ground as they stabilized him. "He'll survive." One said softly as he pulled the bullet out of the unconscious Terry's shoulder. "We'll stabilize him and take him back." I watched as the second bullet was pulled out. One of the men pulled out a bottle of some liquid and dumped it over each wound. The second it touched him, his eyes shot open and he screamed in agony. Marco held him down while they did the two other wounds and let go when he was being bandaged up… There was so much blood. The ground was covered in it.

I moved back and leaned against the wall as they took Terry away on a stretcher.

XxX~~~XxX

Night time fell and the fighting came to a halt. We set up lights all around so we could tend to everything that needed it. The dead would remain there until we wrapped up this battle.

My squad sat around one of the big fires for warmth, it would start snowing any day now. October 15th, it usually started snowing on the 20th or so. This was Satan's War, this was. Everyone was exhausted after today. I looked around to see everyone's faces. Ron and Terry were missing; Ron would forever be missing… Ron. Ronald Donahue was gone from this world.

I noticed the absence of the redhead suddenly and looked around, "Where's Matt?" I demanded, if he had died… Oh God I never would be able to forgive myself.

"I'm here." He said as he walked up behind Marco who was across from me. It seemed like he was really pale but it could just be a trick of the firelight.

"Where've you been?" I asked, I had been so worried about him.

"I was helping put up a temporary barrier on the left side." He had been doing that all this time? We should have been helping or something.

"We saved you some dinner." Jared said and moved over so he could sit down.

"Thanks." Matt stepped forward then stopped, a pained expression ripped across his face and he fell to his knees gripping his left side.

"Matt!" Jared leapt up and grabbed onto him as Marco did the same, "What's wrong?" He asked as I ran over to his side. I pulled his right hand away from his side… It was covered in blood.

"Get him into the light." I commanded and helped move him towards one of the set up lights. I ripped off his uniform and tossed it aside, leaving him in his wife beater. His left side was drenched in blood seeping from a very nasty looking bullet wound. My breath caught in my chest as I looked into Matt's green eyes that seemed to be losing their vibrancy as I looked. "Ryan, get the medics. Fast." Marco put Matt's head in his lap as I very gently pulled his shirt up. Shit, he hadn't said anything…

The scene from earlier played out before me. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Four shots. There had been four shots fired off and only three hit Terry. The fourth one had hit something but it hadn't registered with me that Matt had grabbed me from behind at the same time Terry jumped in front of me.

He took a bullet for me… A silent tear rolled down my cheek and dropped onto his exposed stomach. Why? Why had he done that? Why?


	7. Chapter 7: Take a Deep Breath

_Not much to say again, not very talkative since I'm pretty sick…_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome! –achoooo-_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 7: Take a Deep Breath

The medics came running; having been told what bad shape Matt was by Ryan. Everyone in my squad was gathered around him as he labored to breath. Oh god he was so pale. Everyone stepped back except me and Marco who was supporting his head as his chest shuddered with his breathing. I clutched his hand tightly to keep him focused on the world around him. I'd be damned if I let him leave me for this. We may have only met a week and a half ago and he may be straight but he was mine! Mine I tell you and he wasn't going to get to leave me so easily! "Listen to me, Private! You're not given leave to die! So live! That's an order, dammit!" I cried out in pain as they looked him over, he couldn't die!

"Lieutenant, we're not going to take the bullet out here. Infection has set in already and we'd rather do this back at the hospital-"

"I'm coming with you." I said immediately and looked to Marco, "Keep an eye on things while I'm away." I didn't give the medics time to protest as I gave the order to Marco, "Jared and Mark, let the others in charge know of my absence."

"Lieutenant I really don't think-"

"Let's get moving we've wasted enough of his time already." They stopped trying to argue with me and got Matt onto a stretcher. I took half of it, I owed that much to him after he saved my life. Why had he done that? He owed me nothing… Absolutely nothing yet he had done that. I just didn't understand. I looked down at his pale face and felt even guiltier. If he were to die today, I would have to tell his family what had happened. I'd have to tell them that he took a bullet to save me and died from it. They'd hate me for eternity.

We carried the unconscious Matt to the ambulance to get him back to the safety of the hospital we had set up for the injured. Terry would already be there for his attempt to save me. Would he be out of surgery yet? The ride only took about ten minutes but it felt like forever as I watched Matt bleed in the back. I put my hand on his shoulder to give him the little bit of comfort I could offer.

He was taken from me when they rushed him into surgery the second they could. I looked around hopelessly and finally collapsed into a chair to wait it out. The TV was on but not with the news, it was playing some sappy cartoon movie that kids would be entertained by if they were here but why on Earth would there be kids here? We had evacuated the city nearly three weeks ago.

I must have fallen asleep because someone, a nurse, shook me awake gently, "Lieutenant, is Terry Brownell in your squadron?" I looked at her without comprehending her words for a few seconds. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at her again. Terry Brownell?

"Yes, how is he?" I asked as I sat up quickly.

"Come see for yourself, he woke about ten minutes ago and was asking for you when we told him you were here."

"Any news of Mail Jeevas?" I had to know before I got excited.

"The doctors still have him in surgery." She couldn't tell me anything other than that? I glared at her angrily.

"And? What is his status? Is he gonna live or what?" Who cared it I was making a scene, this was one of my men we were talking about! No, not even that, he was the man that I was madly in love with.

"Lieutenant Keehl, please calm down. I will get you a status update as soon as I can now if you'd like to see Mr. Brownell please follow me." My anger suddenly deflated and I followed her dejectedly. I just wanted them to be okay. I wanted Terry and Matt to survive this and have Ron not be dead… Poor Ron. Guilt overwhelmed me as I followed the thin nurse to the room Terry was in.

The other bed was empty, that was the first thing I noticed the second was that Terry was sitting up in bed eating what looked like his dinner. "Hey! Lieutenant, what's up?" He asked cheerily. I sighed with relief; he was going to be okay.

"What's this? I expect to see you on your death bed only to find you slacking off?" I joked as I pulled up a chair next to his bed. Given that he did look a little pale, he was otherwise doing really well to the naked eye.

"You know me, always finding a way to put my feet up while you do all the work." He pushed away his empty tray of food and looked at me with his alert blue eyes. I smiled slightly and relaxed in my chair, "You look stressed, what happened?"

"Matt was shot and I didn't even know until it could have been to late-"

"What? When?" He demanded and tried to sit up. His face drained of all color and he fell back onto his pillows panting. I jumped up and skittered for an unsure moment until he held his hand up, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just… It hurts, you know? But it was worth it, Lieutenant." He gave me a weak smile as I forced myself it sit back down and relax to keep him calm, "When did Matt get shot?" Matt and Terry had become pretty good friends, they had slept next to each other and talked a lot while everyone was getting ready for bed.

"When you protected me, Matt must have had the same reaction and tried to pull me back and took the fourth bullet to the side pretty deep. We didn't find out until he collapsed coming up to the campfire." Terry bit his lip in a way I found very attractive on Matt and looked to the dark window.

"Dammit, I try and protect you to find that Matt gets shot… I feel like a failu-"

"Shut up and don't even think of calling yourself a failure, man. You saved my life, you did. I owe you everything Terry. Don't ever call yourself a failure again, that's my job." His answering smile was genuine and warm; he reached over and put his calloused hand on my light blond hair.

"Oh Mihael, you really aren't your father's son, are you?" Most people would hate hearing that but me? I loved it. My father and I did not get along very well for a lot of reasons. He was cold and very militaristic while I preferred the happier aspects of life. I loved knowing my men and knowing that they trusted me. I loved seeing them happy; I loved seeing their faces when they were reunited after a battle. I was a people person, you could say. "You know, Lieutenant, if you really feel that way about M-"

"Lieutenant Keehl, Mail Jeevas has just come out of surgery." I stood quickly and walked out so the doctor could tell me what was to become of my Matt. My Matt… I hadn't thought of him like that before but he was mine in a way.

"How is he?" I asked softly as I leaned against the wall next to the closed door.

"It was pretty touch and go for a while after we got the bullet out but with some hard work and a little miracle, he'll pull through. We caught the infection soon enough that it won't affect him too much but it will slow down the healing a few days. No major organs were damaged beyond repair, another miracle, and we were able to fix him up pretty well. He'll make an almost full recovery physically but mentally… We have no idea of the damage this could have caused him. He's asleep now but you may come see him if you'd like-"

"Of course I want to see him." I said quickly. Matt was going to live… I had never felt lighter in my life. The weight of this whole situation had been weighing heavily upon my shoulders. The same nurse from before lead me to the end of the hall and turned left with me on her heels.

"He's right in there, please let him rest. He lost a lot of blood." I took a deep breath and walked into his room.

Matt lay on the bed as white as a ghost and as still as a still as a corpse. His chest was the only thing moving, rising and falling slightly as he breathed easily in his sleep. I walked over and sat next to him, taking his hand in mine. I leaned into the bed and watched him breathe for a while as I looked at his beautiful face marred by the deep gash on his cheek that had been stitched closed.

His red hair had been pushed from his face, leaving his forehead exposed. I couldn't help but smile; it was about five shades paler than the rest of his face with little marks from where he always pushed his goggles up to. His eyebrows looked almost feminine with the way they curved so perfectly over his closed eyes. Whoa, he sure had long lashes. He must get a lot of his traits from his mother because he really did have a beautiful face. Matt's cheek bones were slightly raised up, casting shadows over his cheeks ever so slightly. His nose was perfect; the type of nose people took to their doctors and said "I want a nose like this!" His lips were slightly parted as he breathed, showing his perfect white teeth. I really loved his mouth; it looked like the perfect mouth for kissing. His lips were in perfect proportion to each other, the top not bigger than the bottom, and a soft pink color that you wanted on a man. His jaw was a hard line that was now covered in red stubble from not being shaved in a while. Even while his overall construction was very feminine, he looked damn rugged somehow. He looked like and English god of sex, to be honest.

Watching this mysterious man breathe put me at ease. Knowing he would live made my heart soar… Yeah, I had it for him. Real bad.


	8. Chapter 8: Ohh! So Close

_Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the big break between chapters. I found myself so sick I couldn't write anything down with it being coherent. I also ended up in the hospital for nearly three days after I collapsed from exhaustion and dehydration from being sick. I was kept in the hospital longer than necessary since they were freaked about me having an asthma attack. But now I'm home again with my beloved and I got back to writing since I'm not allowed to do anything for another week or so. That's my little update… _

_I had a cool moment today. Someone messaged me about Hacker chapter 10, we all know the one ;), and she told me she read it four times! Those are the moments that make me want to keep writing and, you know who you are, thank you for making my day!_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 8-Ohh! So Close

Matt slept for two days straight with a fever but it could have been a lot worse. He was running at about 101.1° off reducing medication but on it they brought it down to about 99.4° which wasn't bad at all when you looked at the larger picture. I was just happy to be able to see him every day. His sleeping face was at peace, it made me feel a little better being able to check on him.

The battle still raged on, of course. I returned to the line every day to fight alongside my men until night fell. More and more people were killed, both German enemies and our own men. Taking the wall as our territory had proved to be advantageous in the long run. We were able to keep most of our men back at night and keep guards on patrol at all times. My heart wasn't in the fighting for once. I usually was always ready for it but not this time. My guilt over Ron dying haunted my every waking moment as well as my dreams. Terry and Matt getting shot for me really ate away at my mind.

Had that all happened only three days ago? Felt like much longer. Terry was recovering quite well and was due to be moved to another hospital for physical therapy to recover his strength even faster. Matt still had yet to wake. They were keeping him asleep to help his body fight off the infection so it wasn't like he was comatose or anything but it still worried me. What if he _did_ slip into a coma while they drugged him asleep? What if I never got to see his bright eyes open again? What if he became just another number in the casualties of war? He was so much more than just a number, he was Matt Jeevas. He was a strong independent that I was madly in love with.

"Lieutenant!" Marco called out. My head snapped up as I located him jogging up to me with a young man behind him, "News from the field hospital." The Corporal saluted me before he spoke.

"Lieutenant Keehl, Terry Brownell is being moved as we speak and they are planning on waking Mail Jeevas in an hour. You are to return with me if you wish it." My eyes flashed to Marco and I opened my mouth but he spoke first.

"I'm in charge while you're away. Don't do anything stupid. I know the drill Lieutenant." I nodded my wordless thanks to my good friend and followed the Corporal to the truck that was waiting for us.

I was a familiar face at the hospital by now, spending every minute I could with Terry and Matt despite the nurses trying to tell me that visiting hours were over. It was too late to wish Terry luck but Matt was going to wake up soon so I went straight to his room. I just hoped he wouldn't be in pain when he woke, that was the last thing he needed to deal with after all this.

XxX~~~XxX

His eyes opened slowly as if waking from a regular nap. Last time I had gotten to see his lovely eyes, they had seemed to be dimmer but now they were back to their full vibrancy that could take your breath away. I probably would never get over just how stunning this man really was. His flaming red hair, his electric green eyes, his flawless face, his everything. No way around the fact that I was in love with him.

The strange thing wasn't that he reacted outwardly; his eyes immediately searched the room and stopped on me for a fraction longer than necessary if he was doing a sweep of the room. "Matt?" I asked quietly, my voice cracking in the silence of the situation. "How're you feeling?"

Green met blue once again as he looked at me, something in his expression made my heart expand in my chest. Don't ask me why because I don't know. A lump formed in my throat as I awaited his answer. "Are you okay?" I gasped ever so slightly when he asked that. He got shot. Nearly died. Had an infection and hadn't woken in two days. Now he was asking if I was okay? I smacked him lightly in the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you dumb fuck?" I shouted in anger as the doctor and two nurses slipped out.

"What was that for?" He shouted back. He wasn't afraid to challenge what I said and did. I loved it but I hated it… I loved to hate it. I glared at him and he glared right back. No way was this man a private. No way in hell. If he was, then I was Albert Einstein.

"For getting shot and not getting medical attention you twit! You could have died!"

"Who gives a damn? I did what I had to do to save you!"

"At the risk of your own damn life!"

"It's my duty to protect and serve!"

"Not your Lieutenant!"

"Everyone! I'm supposed to protect everyone! Serve everyone!"

"Don't take another bullet for me! That's an order! And don't even _think _about disobeying me or I'll have you… I'll have you thrown in the fucking dungeon!"

"There isn't a dungeon around here." He told me flatly but there was humor hidden in his eyes.

"Then I'll find a damn dungeon and throw you in there myself!"

"The closest one is in-"

"Then I'll make one myself and throw you in!" I shouted and glared at him for a few seconds. He met my glare with a look of his own that was far more chilling but then he started laughing. I kept my face straight for a moment then joined in with him, laughing harder than I had in years.

"You're stupid." He said as he wiped tears from his face.

"I prefer passionate." I countered and watched as he rolled his vivid green orbs at me. The mood had lightened tenfold as we sat in a comfortable silence. I knew he'd end up asking a few questions on the current state of the batt-

"Who's wining?" He asked before I could even finish that thought.

"We are, naturally, but it's going to be rough taking them down. We've pulled in some reinforcements and plan to launch an attack from behind in two days if this isn't over."

"Who'd be leading it?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Jamison from-"

"Not him! He's a bumbling idiot with less strategy in his whole body than I have in this finger." He held up his pinky and wriggled it for emphasis.

"Yes that may be but… Wait a second, how do you know that?" Had I just caught a slip up of some sort or was he just doing what he always did. He knew everything about everyone it seemed.

"Easy, the attack on Alberburgh. He was in charge of defenses there. When caught by surprise, the coastal city quickly fell due to lack of strategy while fighting." I looked at him with my mouth slightly agape but he wasn't done yet, "He went with a frontal charge upon the invading forces when he should have abandoned the outposts and planned an ambush as the Germans came into the town center. While doing that he could have sent word to Ipswich saying they were being invaded. They, in turn, would have had time to prepare to fight and get soldiers there. Hundreds of lives would have been spared." He was right on everything he said. My father had chewed out the Lieutenant Colonel for his lame actions and his loss of the coastal port city. My questions burst out from me.

"What are you a private?" I demanded in a much more forceful tone that I had expected. Everyone had been wondering about his ranking, especially myself. He showed so many militant skills, he bested me in nearly everything, he could see things others missed, plan for different situations. All of that and he was a private. His jovial smile faltered then fell.

"It's a rather lo-"

"Private, time for you pain medication." I wanted to whip around and scream at the nurse for interrupting then of all times. Matt was about to tell me why he was a private then she bursts in! Never had I ever felt so strongly about hitting a woman before in my life. I wanted to beat the crap out of her but I'd never lay a finger of course. I was a gentleman but her timing… Gah! I watched as she produced a syringe and put the liquid into his IV before leaving. I glared at her back as she retreated from the room.

Matt's eyes started to glaze over as the drugs took their affect on him. His eyes soon closed and his breathing steadied into the deep breaths of sleep. I was overcome by something that I acted on. I leaned over the sleeping Matt and lightly pressed my lips to his forehead, "Don't ever change." I whispered as I straightened and left his private room.


	9. Chapter 9: At A Loss

**Honorable Mention to Carottal for being the 50****th**** Review!**

Hey guys, me again (who else would it be?) Anywho, I just realized something REALLY cool. Hacker, after eight chapters, had 39 reviews. Out Ranked, after eight chapters, has 51 reviews. This is awesome! I love you guys sooooo much :3

Also, I'm already a lot better from yesterday so noooo need to worry about me. I'm doing so much better and I feel 80% better, this is great :) Thank you all for your concern about me; I was touched by all the people telling me to get better.

I took a totally different approach towards this chapter, let me know what you think!

As always:

Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!

-Jaunt

Chapter 9-At a Loss

_Dear Matt,_

_I'm really not good with my words so I'm writing you this letter so I can tell you everything that's been going on out on the feel and with me. I don't know why I'm going this, I just feel like writing this stuff down for you so you can look at it one day and smile at the memory of it all. Call me crazy but I like this kind of stuff. I know I know, I'm pretty weird but who cares… Seems like everyone in this war is crazy, don't you think? _

_You got shot six days ago but it seems like just yesterday that it happened. I've never been so scared in my life for someone. When you came up and suddenly collapsed, my heart jumped up into my mouth at the thought of losing you. Weird, huh? We only knew each other a short time yet I already know what I think of you. With Ron dead, you and Terry hurt, and a war raging I didn't think I'd be able to hold myself together but somehow I did. I kept telling myself over and over again that if you died, it'd be all my fault. Why did you save me? I understand why Terry did but why did you also do something? You said to me that it was your duty to protect and serve everyone, even your Lieutenant but I think it's the other way around. I think I'm supposed to protect you. I know that you would never accept that idea of being protected, you're too independent for that, but I want to keep you safe. You're so important to me and I can't stand the idea of you dying to save me. The doctors say you'll be alright which makes me feel loads better and I got news from Terry telling me how he's doing. They've got him in physical therapy for recovery, he hates it but he's getting better from it which is what matters. _

_Last time I visited you was three days ago and I haven't been able to get away. Remember when I told you we were going to launch an assault from the back? Well, we didn't. Our reinforcements never showed up. I phoned back to base and found out the convoy had been blown to smithereens. No survivors. So we've been holding out at the wall for a week now. Supplies is supposed to be on its way since we're getting low on… well… everything. The Germans are a tough breed of soldier but we can break them, I know we can. If we were able to reach the wall first and take the advantage, we _will_ be able to defeat them. Mark my words, we will come out of this victorious and I'll take you back to base and I'll get you good and drunk. Don't even think of declining because you'll need it. Hey, quick question. Why do you never get drunk? I've seen you drink but never enough to get drunk. Actually, I've got a lot of questions for you but I've been afraid to ask in person so here they are. _

_Why do you never get drunk?_

_Why are you only a private? _

_Why did you jump to save me?_

_Why are you always so kind to me?_

_Why won't you tell me about yourself?_

_Who are you?_

_Why were you assigned to my squad?_

_Why have I fallen so madly in love with you?_

_Do you know that I'm in love with you?_

_Where did you get all of your military skills?_

_Why do I get the feeling you've been lying to me?_

_Are you ever going to tell me about your past? _

_Do you have any feelings for me?_

_What happened the last night at base?_

_Would you have kissed me if the boys didn't barge in?_

_Since that last night at base, I feel like everything changed between us. Before the boys came in, I was so sure we were about to kiss but I thought you were straight. That changed my whole idea of you but not in a bad way… I can't help but be madly in love with you, can you tell? I feel like you're smart and observant enough to see right through my façade but who knows? _

_I really do love you Matt. From the moment you defeated me in single combat I realized that you were something special. Every moment since then you've only become more special. I love the way you don't give a damn about what others think. I love the way you treat everyone as an equal regardless of their rank. I love the way you have those dorky goggles you refuse to part with. I love the way you aren't afraid of anything. I love the way we argue. I love how you crinkle your nose the moment before you smile. I love your smile. I love your eyes, you hair, your arms, you lips, your cheekbones, your perfect jaw line. I just love you. I'll say it again. I love you. Please don't ever change, Matt. I couldn't bear to see anything happen to you. Ever. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Mihael Keehl_

I stared at the letter for almost ten minutes straight before sealing it away in an envelope and writing his name on it. It was night time so the battle had been put on hold. It seemed almost to be a tradition, no fighting at night. As much as I missed Matt, I knew I couldn't go see him. I had gotten chewed out for it upon returned on my last visit and knew if I went again, I could risk a demotion. I didn't give a damn about the title; I cared about my men who would be transferred if I lost my ranking as a Second Lieutenant. No way in hell would they be put at the mercy of my father's rearrangements. Skilled men like mine were greatly desired.

Looking out at the lights on the other side was surreal. We were soldiers fighting for our countries. I was defending mine, they were invading ours all on orders. Soldiers following orders. Would we ever be anything more than just that? "Lieutenant, here." Marco plopped down next to me and put a metal field plate in my hands then offered me a mug of what looked to be coffee. I accepted both and put the letter face down next to me. We ate in a companionable silence for a while before Marco decided to speak up, "Mihael," This was a personal conversation if he was using my first name, "I know how you feel about Matt and… Well… If you need to talk about it, I'm here for you." I didn't say anything at first as I contemplated his words. None of my men cared that I was gay; they actually were really supportive of my sexual orientation which had shocked me when they told me they didn't care.

"There really isn't anything to say."

"I think you should tell him." Say what? Tell him that I loved him?

"I think you must have lost your mind at some point out there." I gestured out to the field, "I'll help you find it tonight."

"No, I'm serious Mihael. Matt's a really stand up kind of guy and he'd never be an ass about it if he didn't return those feelings. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He rejects me and leaves the squad never to be seen again. I love him enough that I now I have to keep this to myself. If he left, my heart would break and I'd never be able to forgive myself. He already got shot for me. I don't need to dump my heart contents out onto him. Besides, I doubt he's gay."

"Remember that first night we went to the bar with him?" Matt, Mail at the time, had sat between Marco and Ron for that.

"Yeah, not easily forgotten."

"Then you probably remember the relationship question."

"How could I forget?"

"He said he was single."

"Your point?"

"Gives you a much better chance to be accepted."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because it's you."

"Because it's me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just tell me."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was bi sexual."

"And why do you say that?"

"Call it a man's intuition."

"How about we call it "Marco blows smoke out his ass while Mihael tries to ignore him"? I like that."

"Hey! Just try! Seriously, he's a good guy. He won't shoot you down or be an ass about it."

"I don't want our relationship to change. I'm happy with us just being friends if that is what he wants."

"That's just plain out stupid Lieutenant."

"What's that, Johnny Never Had Sex?" I asked and got a laugh out of my old friend. We could bicker all day long and never get angry with the other.

"Hey now, I've had sex before." Jonathan said as he plopped down next to me.

"What's this?" Marco asked and picked up the letter I had written to Matt.

"Give it back!" I shouted and grabbed for it. "C'mon man! Give it!" I tried to grab it again but Marco just laughed and stood up. Dammit, he was four inches taller than me. I'd never get it back.

"Just tell me what it is." He held it up high where he knew I'd never be able to reach it.

"It's a letter!"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Give it back and I'll tell you!" I jumped and grabbed his arm. In a show of strength, I hauled his arm down and snatched the letter back. "Quit being such a jack ass Marco, seriously." I said and stalked off angrily. I headed off to the west where I could be alone. The letter was stupid but it still held my feelings in it. My questions, my thoughts. I didn't want my men reading it; they'd laugh their arses off at me and call me a pussy. I refused to be humiliated again.

Once far enough away, I sat down heavily behind a building wall to think about everything that needed to be thought out.

So much had happened in the past two weeks.

One. Matt had joined my squad.

Two. I had fallen in love with Matt.

Three. We went off to battle.

Four. Ron was killed.

Five. Terry and Matt had jumped to save me.

Six. I had fallen even more in love with Matt.

Seven. An entire convoy had been destroyed.

Eight. I couldn't get Matt out of my mind.

Nine. Terry had been taken away for God knows how long.

Ten. Everyone seemed to know about my love for Matt except him.

Maybe I should just come out and tell him like Marco suggested. Really, what's the worst that could happen? The little pessimistic voice inside my head told me what I didn't want to hear: _he could end up hating you. _ That was something I couldn't deal with. If Matt hated me… I'd lose my meaning of life. But if he did accept my love we could start a relationship together. Then again, he's probably straight. But Marco does suspect him of being bi. He'd never go for someone like me though. He did almost kiss you back at base in the bunk room. But he could have just been leaning over me to get something. There was nothing behind you. No, you don't know that. Yes you do, the bed was clear. He's way out of your league. No way, you're the son of the General; you're out of his league. Don't be stupid, you're just a lowly Lieutenant. And he's just a Private. You don't know that. Shut up and stop this, just do it.

_Just do it. _

"I will! I'll do it! I'll give him the letter!" I said to myself in the tight darkness. I smiled at my resolve then it faltered. "No… I can't do that." I sighed heavily and put my head in my hands, "Now you're talking to yourself and responding. You've lost it, Mihael. Gone off the deep end." I pulled the slightly crumpled letter out of my pocket and looked at it before I made my final decision.

I struck the match and put it to the corner of the letter.

The paper took fast and I watched it burn before me, the only source of light in the dark alley way.


	10. Chapter 10: Turn of Events

_I really don't have much to say again… You guys are really going to like this chapter though ;)_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 10: Turn of Events

Another four days had passed without any advantage or loss. It seemed like this was the never ending battle. We had come in being told this would be a quick stop and clean up but it was anything but. My heart still ached over Ron's dead. Word had come from Terry; he was doing well but wanted us to come bust him out after this was done. He was his usual self, happy and joking all in the face of war and him nearly dying. Terry and Matt were similar in some ways like that. The war didn't seem to affect their spirits; they stayed themselves even in the midst of being shot at. They were rare souls that needed to be kept that way. I shook my head to clear it. Dawn was approaching and as soon as the sun touched the horizon to the enemy's flank, the fighting would start up again. My watch read 5:30 A.M. meaning the sun would be up in thirty five minutes on the nose.

The sound of an engine pattering quietly through the silence was deafening. I winced at the continual noise of it even if it wasn't as loud as it sounded. You could literally hear the driver apply pressure to the breaks, that was how quiet everything was. A door creaked open then slammed shut after the person had exited the vehicle. I barely heard the light footsteps as I turned to look at the newcomer. Wait, not a new comer. A smile opened across my face as I caught a look of messy flame red hair and goggles pulled down over emerald eyes. Matt was back.

When he saw me, he smiled back and came over to where I was standing at a building's corner. "You're back." I said, unable to stop the lame words coming out of my mouth.

"Why, Captain Obvious! I hardly recognized you without your cape." Oh Matt. He grinned at me and everything seemed to go away. There wasn't a war. There wasn't a battle. There was no impending threat of being killed. Ron hadn't died-hell, Ron didn't even exist. I realized I hadn't answered and he was waiting for a witty reply.

"Why, Lieutenant Sarcasm… Wait. You're no Lieutenant." He looked a little surprised at my change of joke but he smiled anyway.

"Status update." He requested, something I had only ever heard the brass and high ranking officers say. Again, the question of why he was a Private plagued my mind. How was it that this military genius was a lowly Private? Not even a Private 2, just a Private.

"Nothing new what so ever. We've been trading blows constantly with no power exchange."

"We need to shock them before they do it to us."

"We don't have enough men."

"Yes we do, ever heard the story of how Lieutenant General Lawliet took out an entire division with only one squadron?"

"Everyone had heard that story."

"I think I've got an idea if you're willing to take a risk."

XxX~~~XxX

"So you see, it really isn't as complicated as it looks." Matt said as the officers stared at him in shock, disbelief coloring their faces. He completely ignored them as he continued to speak in his calm tones, "The game of cat and mouse has been going on to long so we need the three things that make a good move. One, we have a distraction. Two, we divide up their forces. Three, we move in. The basic strategy is that you come in all guns blazing from the front but they'll expect it. They applied a very similar tactic in 1939, the Blitzkrieg. When the German mobilized forces would crash into the front line, their enemy would be torn to bits.

"If we do a modified version of that, we should be able to corner and cut them down. We haven't the numbers to go on a full frontal assault so we will come in from all sides but the front-"

"Are you crazy? They'll mow us dow-"

"No they won't." Matt easily retook his explanation, "When the side and back force move in, all eyes will be turned on the front diversion. Easy pickings for about… Four and a half minutes while everyone is confused. That is when the division of the ranks will start; no one will listen to the men in charge and will attempt to break free. The fight or flight instinct will be very strong and most will take the flight option."

"This could work." I murmured softly. "Private, what would be used as a distraction?"

"Unless I'm mistaken, and I'm not, we have some highly skilled pyro technicians correct?"

"Each squad had two men able to operate any form." Someone interjected, wanting to be of help as Matt brought his plan together.

"Lieutenant Keehl told me how they found a warehouse with fireworks and other celebratory devices. We could put on a real show for our diversion. Smoke bombs. Fire crackers. Colored smokers. Fireworks. Groundworks. Everything we can possible put to use. A gasoline fire line will be put up to keep the Germans from trying to run through when they're under attack from the sides and back."

"What kind of split are we talking about Private? We barely have three squads left."

"Each side will have one squadron, the back will have half a squad and will be accompanied by the silent companion, each pyro technician will have one gunman with him and the extra men will go on the sides."

"You must be crazy!"

"The back will all be killed!"  
"What about the snipers?"

"You must have a death wish for everyone, Private!"

"Shut up!" I growled at the men who fell silent immediately. "Private Jeevas has just given us an amazing plan with logic behind. The front will be protected by the smock bombs, the fire wall, and the gunmen with them. They'll be the safest. The back will be coming from a smoke cloud, the silent companion, so they'll look like a much bigger force. The Germans will know their front and back is no way to get out so they'll rush the north and south in a mad attempt to get free. The sides have the most men because they'll be the ones with the most fighting." Matt caught my eye and nodded approvingly at my explanation.

"We will place snipers on top of our buildings to pick off any stragglers." He added in. Men started nodding, the plan was making sense.

"Private, I think I speak for all of us when we say good job." Captain Landra said with a smile. Matt shook his head.

"No, it is never a good job until it's finished and we've won." Everyone seemed taken aback by his harsh words, even I was. "Gentleman, please inform your men of the plan before the fighting starts." With those final words, he turned on his heel and walked off quickly on his long legs. I paused for a moment before standing and going after him. I needed an answer.

"Private!" I called and jogged up next to him before dropping my pace to match his, "That was incredible. How the hell are you just a private? I need to know. Please." I knew I was babbling but the curiosity was burning inside of me, "No private could have come up with such an ingenious plan." He stopped walking without looking at me; he was really going to tell me!

"Mihael… I cannot tell you now but everything will become clear after we end this battle." His tone was different, deeper and kind of gravely. What was going on in his mind? Someone was seriously wrong.

"Matt, please, what is wrong?" I would never order him to tell me but I was hoping he would. I was hoping he felt like he could confide in me what was troubling his mind. "Why won't you tell me now? What happened?"

"Some things are better left unsaid, Mihael." He turned to look at me and his eyes… His eyes were so green they sent a shiver down my spine. Why was he looking at me this way? My skin felt like it was crawling with pleasure as his gaze didn't waver for even a second. What did this mean? Some things are better left unsaid… Did this mean he knew? Did he know what I felt? Did he know I was in love with him? Why was he staying so silent? Why wasn't he moving? Why was he watching me so closely? "And some things need to be voiced." Was he telling me to say it out loud? Was he giving me permission to come out to him? What should I do?

I ended up saying nothing as blush crept up my neck to my cheeks. Matt did the unthinkable. He reached up to my cheek and gently touched my hot blush before moving to cup my face. My heart started hammering in my chest as he leaned down and touched his lips to mine.

I kissed him back without a second's hesitation. His lips were warm and soft against mine as we seemed to melt together. He took hold of me and pulled me into an alley way so we wouldn't be seen. Oh my god, this was really happening. He lightly nipped my lower lip before running his tongue against it. I opened up my mouth and gently probed his tongue with mine. He must have liked that because he pinned me bodily against the brick wall of the alley. His tongue explored my mouth as I utterly submitted to this man who I had instantly fallen in love with.

He was very forceful and I loved it. His strong hand had pinned both my wrists above my head while his other hand was rested on my hip. I made no attempts to struggle, I wanted this as much as he did. "Mnnnhnn." I moaned into his open mouth as I felt his hard member press against my hip. He was fucking huge, oh my god. He was at least 28 centimeters… Matt naturally started to grind against me as he never stopped assaulting my mouth with his. A wet spot started to form against my pants as precum oozed from my begging member. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad. I needed him. I needed more!

His grip on my wrists loosened and I immediately dropped them to hold onto him for dear life. Without even touching me, he nearly had me reading to cum. How did one man have such a strong effect on me?

I couldn't take it anymore; my cock was throbbing in beat with my hammering heart. I was so close and I knew he had to be. I pushed him back slightly and undid the regulation belt at his waist. I reached in and grabbed hold of him, my hand unable to even reach all the way around as I undid my pants as well. I started pumping fast, unable to hold back and make this glorious moment last any longer. His hand replaced mine on my own desperate member and he started moving his hand up and down faster and faster. "Oh god." I moaned as he panted heavily. I was the first to cum, my seed bursting from me and shooting thick ropes to the ground. He didn't stop jacking me as I came hard, my hand tightened around him the second I hit euphoria. He groaned and shot his load all over the ground with mine.

Our panting gradually slowed down as we came off of our climaxes. I looked up to find him watching me, his eyes filled with… Compassion. A small smile played at his lips as he leaned forward and gently pressed his swollen lips against mine. So this was what it was like to be so in love that you didn't care what just as long as they looked at you. Just as long as they touched you. "Mihael." He whispered softly in my ear. "Mihael." The way he said my name was far more intimate than what we had just done.

"I love you." I whispered back. He didn't respond for a full minute before he pulled back and put his forehead to mine. "I love you." I said again, not needing to hear him say it but needing to say it myself.

"Ich liebe dich." He said softly, "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11: This Is the Real War

_This is quite possibly the most emotionally draining thing I have ever had to write in my life. You'll see why. I don't want to say anything more. _

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 11-This Is the Real War

It was the next day, the day that would make or break this battle. My eyes wandered to where Matt was standing in all his glory outlined by the fire light. I knew it was Matt even without being able to see any of his features. The second I looked at him, my heart sped up in my chest and a grin crawled over my face. Yesterday would forever be imprinted in my mind, his soft touch, his warm lips, the feel of his hand on my most intimate of parts… Goosebumps rose on my arms and a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine. It had really happened too, that was the best part. It wasn't a dream that got interrupted by my alarm clock and morning drills. Matt had really told me that he loves me. He had said it so softly the first time. The way he said it had clouded over my already hazy mind, such emotion filled his voice that I felt like life would be like that for the rest of my time.

We were moving around in front of the fire light so they could see us, so they wouldn't think we were up to something. With an hour before day break, we split off into our squads and went off to our respective positions. I had the biggest squad left so it made sense that we'd take one of the sides; we started the long trudge up to the north end without being seen or heard. They would break to the north since going south would take them to London where they'd be slaughtered.

Once in place, I got the men down to wait. Matt was the time keeper since this was his plan. If it worked, Matt would jump ranks like no man had ever done before in the history of the British army. "Five minutes." He said softly to us. I got the men up and moving so they'd be limbered up. "Four minutes."

I looked to Matt who was watching the horizon closely to where the sun would start showing itself in exactly eight minutes. "Two minutes." At the thirty second mark, we'd start moving. When the thirty seconds were up, the distraction would start and all eyes would go forward. While still in the cover of darkness, we'd move forward to open fire on the enemies who were over running out country.

Matt looked up at me for a brief second and I moved next to him. "Be careful." I said softly to him. He, once again, caught me off guard by pressing his lips against mine. Not caring who saw us kissing. My heart started beating frantically in my chest when his kissed me. It left like goodbye.

"Thirty seconds." He whispered to me. I stood and my men looked up, hungry for action. Marco was itching to get moving with Jonathan standing next to him looking bored. Once Matt stood, we took off at a slow jog, no use drawing attention before and ruining the carefully plotted out plan that my redhead had so cleverly thought up.

"Three. Two… One." The exact second that Matt said one; you could hear the fireworks going off even from where we were. I took a deep breath to calm the adrenaline rushing through my veins. Ryan pulled out his small hand mirror while Jonathan held a flashlight for it to catch the light. Five quick flashes were made then we waited. Five were flashed back. Both sides were ready. Matt looked to Ryan and nodded, he turned to face east and flashed four quick followed by one slow flash to signal the back team to move forward.

Now all we could do is wait anxiously for the fight to come to us.

We had located ourselves about two roads in so that we'd have a bit of wriggle room if we needed it. It also gave a chance for wounded men to move back from the heat of battle. Matt had suggested this place after looking over a map for a few minutes. I was once again amazed at his skills; he was able to plan an entire attack without looking at a map and pick a place where we'd catch them as they tried to rush out.

I watched Matt's face as we prepared to fight. I had seen him in action and had not been disappointed but this was a different kind of fighting. This wasn't something you could pull back from easily, it was all or nothing. Shoot or get shot. Live or die. He looked at me and gave me a small grin that made my heart flutter in my chest. We would live through this… We had to. I was in love with him and he couldn't die before we even got to really know each other.

Matt's hand went up, he heard them coming. Every man's gun clicked into place as we peeked around from our vantage points, nothing to see yet but they had to weave through the maze of buildings to get to this point-The first man rounded the corner of a building. Not yet. We couldn't move yet. Matt's hand remained up; he would give us the sign of when to start shooting. The distraction was still going strong, the bangs and hissing could be heard from where we waited.

His hand dropped as the first man was nearly on us. Marco made the first shot and killed the man with just that one bullet. It went straight into his forehead, a clean kill. The second soldier rushed forward, not seeing his fallen comrade. I brought my gun up to fire but a shot already rang through the alleyway as Matt took his shot. Another clean kill. We may be enemies but no man deserved to suffer a slow and painful death.

Men ran headlong into the alley, completely oblivious to the fact that we were ambushing them. All hell broke loose as we started firing at will into the crowd of frightened men… Like leading cattle into the slaughter house. Battle lust overtook me and I moved from the cover of the building so I could shoot more freely. The first men through were too panicked over what they had escaped that they didn't think to retreat. When almost twenty five guns were blazing, mowing down the men in the front, the ones behind wised up and got behind cover.

I pressed my back up against the wall of a brick building as I reloaded. Bangs sounded all around me from both sides. Death rained down upon the side roads of St. Albans but Matt's plan was working. I heard a small clink then the tinker of a pin being dropped, a grenade sat in the hand of Marco. Good thinking. He moved out from cover and threw it clean through the small opening of the alley into the next street where the Germans were cowering.

The explosion was massive in the small city road; buildings shook, glass shattered, men screamed in pain, and others ran for cover from the falling rubble. In other words, the grenade was an otter success for us but a catastrophe for the terrified soldiers in the dark camouflage. Another crashing explosion sounded from the next alley over to the same effect. This was a massacre.

Deafening silence fell upon us, enough to make you go insane. A long voice rang out in the quiet, "Die schweren Geschütze! Bringen Sie die großen Kanonen! Die schweren Geschütze!" I looked around for anyone who could understand them. Terry had been our German translator. Matt's face was deathly white. He understood.

"Matt." I snapped to get his attention. He understood what I meant perfectly.

"They're bringing in the big guns." His voice was shaky. I knew that if he was afraid then we all should be. Something flashed across his face, he had an idea.

"What are we going to do-" I was cut off, he wasn't even listening.

"Ihr Idioten! Nicht schießen! Die Briten gefangen mich!" He shouted out, his voice sounded panicked. What on earth was he doing? Was Matt… Was he German? He had… Oh my God he had told me he loved me in German. He was a spy! Matt was a spy! Oh my fucking GOD!

"Wer bist du?" A voice called back from the other side. Nobody could move as we stayed up against the wall. I couldn't believe my ears. Matt spoke it flawlessly as if German was his first language. There was no explanation for all the odd behavior other than him being a spy. No information. Mysterious. A private when he exhibited amazing skill. Speaking German. Explicit knowledge of German tactics. No…

Matt opened his mouth and shouted back a reply that none of us could understand, "Ich bin Major Fuchs, haben die Briten mich gefangen! Nicht schießen Idioten!" My heart was hammering in my chest. How could this be happening to me? I was in love with a German spy… Was he even the man I loved or just a cleverly thought up persona to get on my good side and inside the British army?

"Major! Was sollen wir tun?" The voice sounded panicked as it answered, this man didn't know what to do. He wasn't a high ranking officer. Maybe the highest left. I looked to Matt with tears in my eyes. If we got free, we'd have to take him into custody.

"Holen Sie mir die Hölle aus hier um jeden Preis!" Matt grabbed my collar and pulled me close. I wanted to fight but I was powerless against this man, "I promise I will explain everything if we get out of here." He pulled me closer and mashed his lips against mine in a passionate embrace of our mouths. He was standing as quickly as he had brought on the kiss that left my cheeks burning red and my heart aching. Please let him have a true reason. Please don't let all of this be a lie.

Matt, or who I thought was Matt, moved from the cover of the building. Something was wrong. My belt was missing… "Es ist wirklich Major Fuchs!" Another voice shouted. Matt's hands were behind his back holding my belt. My eyes widened as I saw what his nimble fingers were doing.

He ripped the pins out from the four grenades on my belt. "Mir geht es gut!" He called to his men… The grenades would kill all of my men. Would kill me. I bowed my head in a silent prayer. I didn't want to die. "RUN!" He suddenly shouted from halfway down the alley. My head snapped up in time to see him throwing the grenades… At the Germans.

The explosion was monstrous, a massive fire ball formed and raced down the alley as Matt ran for cover. He hit the ground hard having been blown off his feet. Time stood still. Matt lay on the ground, knocked unconscious. His helmet lay a good five meters away from him cracked in two. Blood covered the ground. The screams of pain hit my ears moments later but not from the German side… They were all dead. Marco lay on the ground with blood pooling out from a massive wound in this stomach. "Marco!" I cried out and moved to his side. Oh my God. He was… "NO!" I ripped off my uniform jacket and balled it up tight before pressing it over Marco's critical wound. "Radio the medics! Now!" I shouted to anyone who would listen. Anyone who could listen. I looked around helplessly at my men and the rushed about. I didn't know whose voice it was but I heard them talking frantically into the communicator.

"Men down! Men down! North side, men down! Operation went terribly wrong! Germans defeated but critical injuries! Send medic teams immediately!" The horrifying thing of this all was that Marco was awake and fully aware. His eyes, alert as ever, were watching what was going on around him. The chestnut haired man didn't utter a word as I applied as much pressure as I physically could to his gaping wound caused by flying debris.

"Don't even think about dying." I growled at him as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Mihael?" He asked me softly. "Tell… Tell Rosemary that… That I love her."

"Tell her yourself you damn fool!" I cried out. "Tell you own damn wife! I'm not your messenger! You gotta live to do it yourself!" A smile ghosted across his face and his chest shuttered.

"Take care of her too… She needs a man."

"No! That's your job!" He closed his eyes and fell eerily still, "MARCO!" I screamed again and again but he was gone… "I DIDN'T GIVE YOU LEAVE TO DIE!" I yelled at him, "SO DON'T YOU LEAVE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. I fought against the iron vice with all the strength I had left but fell still, emotionally drained by everything.

"He's gone, Mihael… He's gone." A soft voice whispered in my ear as tears streamed down my face.

"H-he can't! He can't be dead!" I sobbed. Jimmy's grasp on me softened into him holding me as I cried. "He… He can't be." Marco and Ron were dead… Terry was gone. Matt was a German spy. I didn't even know who else had died in the battle…

I opened my eyes only when I heard the medics come running up to the scene of utter carnage that had resulted in our battle that was supposed to be a clean and easy one. "Who's in charge here?" Someone asked.

"I am." I whispered and stood. I felt unsteady on my feet. I took a step forward. My head spun. Faces rushed before me as the ground reached up and met me.

Blackness.


	12. Chapter 12: Flipped

_When writing the last chapter, I cried. Yes. I cried. And I continued to cry after I had posted it. Yes, I'm just that wimpy. _

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 12-Flipped

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

All I could register was the slow but consistent beeping coming from something to my left. What was it? What had happened? Where was I? Why did I feel like a ton of bricks was lying on my chest currently? I slowly forced my eyes open with more effort than it should have required and found myself staring up at a white ceiling.

I cast around and found a man with short cropped blonde hair and piercing blue eyes watching me closely, "Father, long time no see." I said through a hoarse voice. He stood and put his hand on my back to help me sit up before handing me a glass of what I was assuming to be water.

"How do you feel?" He asked in such an uncharacteristic show of paternal instinct that I nearly spit out my water. Ever since mom died when I was ten he had been odd, never treating me like I was even there or even real. It had been like I was a figment of his past imagination. Nannies had raised me from the day my mother died; my father couldn't handle both being in the military and having a ten year old son that would need him. How did I feel? That was a hard question. I remembered everything in painfully vivid details with blood everywhere. I shook my head. How did I feel?

"Shitty." I commented as I put the empty glass back on the bedside table, "What happened to me?" I didn't remember anything after standing to address the medics about my injured men.

"You collapsed from exhaustion, dehydration, and shock." He said as he pushed a button on a remote, probably calling in the nurse to tell her I was awake. "A lot of your men died or were severely injured in the attack." The explosion replayed in my head, the awful scene of betrayal, "Mail Jeevas was lightly treated then taken to jail." If he was in jail… We couldn't be at St. Albans.

"Where are we?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"London." Back to the home base. So that was why my father had been at my bedside, not because he cared but because it was convenient for him. Tch. Typical dad. "What were his injuries?" I had to know, even if he was a German spy I still loved him no matter what and if he died then… Then I would have lost my reason for living. Plain and simple. I loved Mail whether he was Private Jeevas or Major Fuchs.

"Broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, seven cracked ribs, three broken ribs, a major concussion and some pretty severe burns. Oh and a broken nose with a lot of lacerations." Dad… No, he was General Keehl. He didn't care about Matt, all he saw him as was a spy. Even if he was a spy, he had nearly sacrificed himself to destroy the Germans and keep us safe. There was no doubt he was the Major they thought him to be but he betrayed them so readily… For me. For us. For the squad. I swung my legs over the side of my bed. I had to go see him. He had promised to tell me the truth after everything. Did he really even love me?

_Ich liebe dich. _

Yes… He did love me. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa, where do you think you're going soldier?"

"To see my men." I said evenly and moved to get up but his hands on my shoulders held me down as the nurse walked in. She surveyed what was going on in the room and frowned.

"Lieutenant, you may not be injured but you still need my clearance to get up and move around." I glared at her ferociously but she completely ignored me. Oh dear God! This was that demon nurse from the St. Albans field hospital!

"You!" I exclaimed in surprise. "You're the demon nurse!" She surprised me even more by laughing.

"And you're the determined Lieutenant who doesn't listen to the rules. I should have known it would be you to cause me trouble. Here, take these." She handed me a little cup filled with four pills. "They're just for general health." I shrugged and took them, no use fighting. I just wanted to get out of here to see my men… And Matt. Could I even consider him one of my men anymore after the events at St. Albans?

She started my check up to make sure I was fit and healthy; she also wanted to make sure I was mentally sound after everything that had happened on the field. "Well Lieutenant, I can't find a single thing wrong with you. Just make sure you come back every day for a week so we can track your health."

XxX~~~XxX

The list of survivors included Ryan Cross, Jared Mavis, Jonathan Macnist, Jimmy Smanit, and Mark O'Bryn. Less of my men had died than I had feared, nearly everyone was in the hospital for injuries sustained on the field but only four men, besides Marco, had died. Benjamin Rossey, Michael Finch, Don Bender, and Alexander James had all been dear friends of mine who were now dead. Ryan was in a coma, Jared had four cracked ribs, Jimmy was badly burned… The list went on and on of the injuries acquired while fighting for our country but the person who I really wanted to see was Matt.

Once discharge I got a ride over to the prison where the big baddies were held. The ones who committed horrible crimes during the war. Occupants ranged from Privates to Specialists to Majors, no rank was above the law.

I went to the front desk, "First Lieutenant Mihael Keehl here to visit with Mail Jeevas." Yes. I had been promoted from Second to First Lieutenant. The small silver bar lay as proof on either side of my collar.

"Mail Jee-"

"No, it's not male. It's pronounced like mile." I corrected and grinned ever so slightly despite myself. Matt had said the exact same thing to me when we first met.

"Mail Jeevas, prisoner brought into custody on major suspicions of being a German spy." The man read off in a bored tone. "Smith, please take Lieutenant Keehl to Jeevas' cell." A rather burly looking man nodded to me and I assumed I was to follow him. He lead me down the winding maze of cells that seemed to go on forever, it reminded me of the streets of St. Albans where so many of my friends had died.

"Here we are." He said and opened up the solid door. This wasn't a cell, it was a questioning room. Why on Earth had I been brought-Oh Matt.

A bloody bandage was wrapped around his head that hung low, his red hair standing out like blood on snow against his white prison shirt. He was in really bad shape. Oh my God, he needed serious medical treatment. They hadn't given him everything he needed to survive. They'd just covered everything up. His ribs looked swollen and very painful and his shoulder seemed to be causing him a lot of pain. When he looked up, his eyes were clouded. "Matty." I whispered softly and knelt before him where he sat handcuffed to the table. "Oh Matty." I moaned, he would die if he didn't get proper medical attention.

His eyes gazed blankly at me for what seemed like an eternity before realization dawned deep within his hidden pools of emotion. The second he realized it was me, he dropped his gaze to his shaking hands. I had been asleep for three full days and it looked like Matt hadn't been treated at all well. I reached up and took his hands in mine. He looked as if he was going to pull away but didn't have the strength to. I reached up and touched his beat up face lightly. "What have they done to you?" I asked him in a gentle voice. His lips moved but I didn't hear what he said. "Hm?" I questioned him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell you… I'd be in trouble if I did." His eyes were filling with tears that I never thought I'd see on him. "I couldn't risk telling you… I'm so sorry. I lied to you again and again-you must hate me-" His babbling was cut off by me leaning up and pressing my lips against his. "You should." He whispered as tears actually began to spill from his gorgeous eyes.

"Matt, I fell in love with _you. _Not a rank, not your body. Not your stories but you. Nothing is going to change that, I promise." He reached his left hand forward and touched my cheek. I was shocked to feel his fingers touching wetness… I was crying too. I looked down at his other hand and gasped. His right hand, his pinky and ring finger had been viciously broken. Torture in order to gain intel. "Please just tell me the truth." I begged.

"I can't." He pleaded softly, "I'm under oath to never speak of my missions." Under oath… He was a damn loyal bastard to face torture and possibly death for not spilling all of his secrets. I pulled the other chair up next to him and he was forced to let go of my face because of the cuffs holding him to the table. I shook my head carefully put my arms around his lower waist.

"I love you." I promised him, "I love you. My God I love you." He winced in pain but leaned into me as I kept telling him that I loved him. His chest shuttered with a breath as a silent sob wrecked his lungs. "Hey, I brought you something." I said after a long silence and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I lit one up for him and put it between his lips. He breathed in the smoke that would one day kill him and seemed to relax even more.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Someone yelled at the door.

"No one is to be let in!" The voice of Smith answered.

"Do you not know who this is? Take a good look asshat!" Pause, "Yeah, you better open up that fucking door!"

Two doors opened at once. The one to the hall and the one to the observation room. From the observation room came my father and another man I didn't know. The men from hall were unknowns to me.

"Lieutenant General L Lawliet, Major General Rue Ryuzaki, and tactician Nat Rivers," A man ranking Warrant Officer announced to my father, "They're here on behalf of the General of War."

"What on Earth?" My father asked as he looked between the four new arrivals. The man who was supposed to be Lieutenant General Lawliet looked right at Matt and spoke in a calming voice,

"Special Agent Captain Jeevas, are you able to move?" My eyes widened at his words. Special Agent? Captain?

"What is going on here?" I shouted in shock.

"Jeevas is to be released and all charges dropped on behalf of the fact that he's not a German spy." Lawliet said, eyes not leaving Matt. He had big, dark eyes that made me feel as if he was reading my whole past form a book.

"You can't prove that." My father snapped angrily.

"Yes. Captain Jeevas is a double agent. He's been with the Queen's Special Forces since he was fifteen years old. He infiltrated the German army at age eighteen under direct orders on mission and climbed the ranks to Major under the false name Radulf Fuchs. He's been feeding us intel since before this war started." I stared in shock as the man with shockingly white hair spoke. A… double agent?

"Matt?" I asked and looked to him for confirmation. He nodded slowly as he looked at the four men. He knew them and from their expressions, very well.

Matt, the man I was in love with, wasn't a German spy.


	13. Chapter 13: Truth Seeking

_Random facts I feel like sharing about myself. I hate the really big potato chips you can't eat in one bite and I love granny smith apple sauce. This being said while eating them both. You guys demanded another chapter so here it is. I nearly fell asleep on top of my laptop while writing it but it's finished and it's, in my opinion, another good one. _

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 13-Truth Seeking

My father begrudgingly came forward and unlocked Matt from the metal table that he was cuffed to. Once released, Matt didn't move an inch. My God he must be in a world of pain right now. "Captain, we must go. You've been ordered back to Headquarters." The one with white hair said. Nate River. I had heard his name before when my father had been talking to a few other officers. He was short, barely even five foot five with dark eyes. The two other officers looked a lot alike, they could be brothers. Hell, almost twins. They both had jet black hair but the one called Lawliet wore his a lot longer than Rue Ryuzaki. Major General Rue seemed to be more in the military mode. He stood straight but had a shifty look about him. Lieutenant General Lawliet stood hunched over, his eyes wide and watchful and his hair all over. This was, without a doubt, the oddest group of men I had ever met. Headquarters? Matt was leaving? I looked right at the highest ranked man, Lieutenant General Lawliet and spoke.

"You must be kidding. He can barely move. Matt-Mail needs medical attention and right now! If you move him now you'll only be hurting him more." I kept my hand around him as gently as humanly possible so as not to cause him any more pain than he was already in. He was so strong to be going through this and not uttering a word.

Major General Rue shook his head but it was the Lieutenant General who spoke, "We have better doctors on staff at our Headquarters. We will be well looked after, I promise you." His words didn't reassure me as I was sure they were intended to. I didn't trust him. Actually, I didn't trust any of the men who had come through the door minutes ago.

"If you're taking him, I'm coming with you."

"No, that is not allowed. You are not an agent nor are you of high ranking _Lieutenant._" I glared at the white haired man who had no ranking.

"I don't give a damn about your rules and regulations. Matt is still part of my squadron and he is _my _ responsibility. I'm coming whether you like it or not." No one spoke as I glared daggers at each one of them. The Warrant Officer that had accompanied the three men was the next to speak.

"If he insists upon coming, let him. We shouldn't forestall our return with Captain Jeevas any longer or deny him the attention he very clearly needs." I looked to the man; he saw reason behind my desperation to come. I owed him one and would repay it happily one day.

"Matty, can you walk?" I asked him softly, using the name I had adopted when I first saw him injured in this room.

"Yes." He breathed. I removed my arm from his lower waist and stood first so I could help him if he needed it. He was unsteady on his legs, it was obvious that it cause him a lot of pain to be doing this but again he didn't utter a word. The redhead before me was fierce in the face of danger and agony. He took a step forward, his knees shaking. I slipped forward and put his arm around my shoulders, the one that didn't sport a dislocated shoulder, and wound my arm around his slender hips.

Funny how I continued to notice these little things about him even as he leaned into me on the doorstep of his own death. I couldn't help but love everything about this man.

We followed after the four men as they walked out. They lead us down to a car, not a military jeep but a black luxury sedan. Man, they hadn't been joking when they said they were special agents. If they had been wearing black suits, that would have just completed the picture for me and I would have burst out laughing.

I was going to have Matt lay down across the seat with his head in my lap but realized that would potentially hurt his ribs more than sitting up so I got in next to him in case he needed someone to lean on. Seeing Matt beaten had infuriated me and I wanted to get back at the men who dared to touch him but I couldn't. I knew who had done it; the evidence was in Matt's broken fingers. Only one man would do that, General Roswell Keehl. My father. I had defied my father all my life but could I go against him with the intent to hurt him? One look at the pain Matt held in his eyes told me yes, yes I could.

Matt was mine. Mine. He was my Matt and anyone who touched him would have to face my wrath. "Mihael?" A weak voice asked. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up and try to rest." I told him softly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his lower lip push out ever so slightly. "Matt, are you pouting?" I asked and grinned as the corner of his lips pulled up.

"No." He said with as much dignity as an injured man could muster. I leaned over and gently pressed my lips against his cheek. Red stubble tickled my face as I kissed him but I found that I really liked it. I liked everything about Matt. Well, actually, I loved everything about him. The way he hummed to himself when doing a mindless task, how he tied his hair back in a ponytail before a battle, how he always knew what to say to everyone, how, with just one look, he could make my heart melt and my knees turn to jelly…

The ride must have taken a long time because I was shaken awake when we were there. When I looked out the window, I didn't recognize the scenery which meant we were out of London. Where the hell were we?

I helped Matt out with great care and we resumed the way we had walked out to the car, "Doctor?" I asked as we approached a rundown looking building. Was this really their Headquarters?

"Captain Jeevas will go there first and you will go to our leader." The Warrant Officer told me, I still didn't know his name.

"Why can't I stay with Matt?" I demanded hotly.

"Because you'd be of no help and you'd be in the way of our staff." My anger fizzled out. If I would be in the way of Matt getting better then I'd stay away. He needed to get better. I knew he would now but still, I was worried. "This way." I was instructed and stopped before a heavy duty looking door that was designed to look old to fit the building.

A code pad slid out with a few other do-hickeys that I had no idea about. Lawliet stepped forward and punched in a fifteen digit code, next he leaned forward and his eyes was scanned, lastly he placed his thumb on a small pad and it read his finger print. An automated voice spoke, "Lieutenant General Lawliet-access accepted." The massive door slid open without so much as a sound and he walked in. The other three looked at me and I helped Matt in. I stopped dead and looked around in amazement.

The place was huge, filled with people moving about at different paces. Everything was black and white, no color what so ever touched any bit of the area, it would be dismal if not for the teeming life rushing through it. There were men and women, a common thing to see now a days. Equality and all that stuff had been resolved recently. "Lieutenant Keehl, if you would please bring Captain Jeevas this way." A man said as he walked up to us.

He looked like a government agent. His black hair was slicked back and he wore a suit, the type you saw in Men in Black. He wore a pair of black rim glasses with the thick sides that emphasized his deep blue eyes. All in all, an attractive man but that didn't matter to me. I followed after him with Matt on my side.

We didn't go far. The agent lead me through the entry way and took an immediate left down a long hallway. Next we took a right before we were even half way down and followed that all the way down before another left. He opened up a large door and held it as Matt and I walked through. Men and women in white coats moved about like ants in a colony. "Agent Davis, have you brought the Captain?" Obvious they had been notified that Matt was coming. "Lieutenant, please follow me." A doctor with golden blonde hair said. I did as I was told and went into one of the rooms to the left. "You may leave him here. He's in good hands."

Agent Davis was waiting for me at the big door, obviously he'd be leading me around for the duration of my stay. Now that Matt was "in good hands", I was able to relax. I followed after the dark haired agent to a rather simple door that had only one letter on the door. W.

"This is our leader; he wishes to speak with you alone." He knocked, two quick raps on the white door, then waited. "You may go in now." I didn't know how he knew I should go in but I didn't question him. Time for questions would be later. I opened the door and walked in.

What I found was a simple room furnished lightly, a desk stood at the far end, the chair was turned with its back to me as I waited at the door, "Come have a seat. You must be exhausted." I stepped forward, my feet seeming to make more noise than they ever had before in the silence of the nearly bare room. I stood awkwardly for a moment then picked the chair on the left to sit.

Once I was seated, the chair swooshed around grandly and I found myself looking at a friendly old face creased with age. "First Lieutenant Mihael Keehl, I've heard many a great things about your battle prowess. It's an honor to meet you." I was completely taken aback. Shocked to be fully honest. "Ah, where are my manners? I am Watari." He offered me his hand across the desk and I shook it, finding his handshake to be both firm and warm. Like that of an old friend. "I must thank you for looking after Mail as well as you did. I worry so about him… He's far too reckless on his missions." Was this man Matt's…

"Sir, are you Matt… ehm… Mail's father?" I had to remember not everyone knew his little nickname. Watari looked at me for a full minute without blinking then burst out laughing.

"No, no my dear boy! He is not my child but he is like a son to me." His laughing finally subsided, "I have known him since he was a boy of only six, he was brilliant even back then." He knew everything about Matt, then. Of course he would… He wouldn't have an agent and know nothing about him. Stupid, Mihael, stupid. "But we are not here to talk about him, are we? You'll want to know why you were permitted to come, yes?" It was like he had read my mind. A place like this was really high tech; they could have stopped me from coming easily.

"Well… Yes, sir." I admitted lamely.

"I've had my eye on you for quite some time. You've got a lot of talent and seem to have a strong sense of right and wrong." He kept talking, saving me from having to comment, "I want to take you on. Not as an agent but for a rather dangerous mission that requires able body guards. You're strong, smart, fast, and loyal. And I know you will not betray the one in need of protection." I had to ask a question.

"Sir, who will I be protecting?"

"The Commander's daughter is in great danger, being his only weakness. She will be going into hiding and, as you have guessed, will need protection. I am working on assembling a team of the best to protect this young woman." I bit my lip, another question already on my tongue.

"When will this be taking effect?" I wanted to know so I could accept with a full understanding of what I was agreeing too.

"As soon as the leader of the mission is ready."

"And who is that?"

"Captain Jeevas." My heart leapt. Matt! Matt and I were going to be working together on a secret mission? YES! I smiled broadly at his answer and he laughed lightly, his wrinkles deepening with the humor he found in my reaction, "Yes, I thought you'd like that. Our doctors are highly advanced with new technology and drugs that will have Matt, as you called him, back to one hundred percent in no time. Might I ask as to how that nickname came about?"

"Uhm, Mail didn't really seem to fit when we… That is my squadron and myself, met him at the Ampthill Flitwick base." Watari smiled slightly and nodded.

"Matt… I like it. Do you mind if I refer to him as that from now on?"

"Of course not sir." I said immediately. He seemed so fatherly, how had he started a secret agent group?

"I wish we could talk more, Lieutenant Keehl, but I regrettably have been putting off my work for some time now and must return to it. Agent Davis will show you to a room so you may rest. Thank you very much for your time."

I left the room in a daze and followed Agent Davis, yet again, to yet another section of this seemingly endless building. He showed me to a very nice suite style room and left me to sleep, shower, relax… Anything I wanted. I stripped down to my boxers and got into bed, not realizing how tired I was until just this moment.

With Matt under close observation, I fell asleep with my mind at ease. Things would be alright now.


	14. Chapter 14: Left or Right?

_I fell asleep while writing this again… -.- Also, I GOT HELLO PANDA! OM NOM NOM! Oh dear, I'm a bit slap happy… _

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 14-Left or Right?

What time was it? I looked around at the unfamiliar room and tried to remember what had happened. The room was rather attractive. Large and spacious but well furnished so it didn't look empty. The color pallet was a bit dull for me but I could see the practicality of it; light browns and faded colors like red and green. Didn't show stains easily and wore well. The bed was pretty comfortable, much better than what I normally slept in, a desk off to the side with a dresser and a sturdy looking night stand. There was a TV mounted on the wall before a couch that looked like it'd be awesome to take a nap on. Might have to do that later. A painting on the wall drew my attention for some reason. I got my lazy ass out of the warm bed and went to go look at the print. The frame was nothing special, nor was the actual print but I liked it. It was a painting of the seashore looking out over the vastness of the ocean that was so blue you could get lost in all the colors of it. "I bet Matt would like to go there after all of this is done." I murmured to myself. Matt… Matt!

He had been so badly beaten up, was he going to be okay? I looked down at myself and saw that I was only in boxers. If I ran around the Headquarters like that, I'd be laughed at so hard. Hung over the arm of the couch was a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of loose camo pants not far from what we wore on the field. I pulled them on and looked at myself in a mirror. "Yeah. Lookin' sexy." I said with a roll of my eyes, my hair was a mess and my face still bore the signs of sleep marks.

I carefully peaked my head out the door, I didn't know if I was allowed to come out of my room or not. Down the hall to the right came to a dead end so I assumed I should go left, who wouldn't? I turned left only to come to another turning point. Left or right? I went with left last time so why not again? I turned left and started walking down the hall. A door to the right read "Weapons", another read "MB" and the one past that read "WB", across from the WB was a sign that said technology. Whoa, this place really was decked out and yet another turn choice.

This time the left seemed to lead to a locker room so I took the option to the right that looked kind of familiar. There was a turn to the right as I walked and went past but stopped when I saw the same entrance that I had come in through yesterday with the injured Matt. Maybe I could ask for directions in this labyrinth of halls. I went to the desk on the left and was greeted by a smiling woman with her hair pulled back in a very militaristic way. "Good afternoon Lieutenant, how may I help you?" She asked me with the same smile.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm lost and was hoping to find the hospital section." I grinned sheepishly and ran my hand through my blonde hair. I never had been shy when it came to asking the dumb questions but I was really out of my element among all of these really high tech agents. At least I understood why Matt was so… Perfect.

"No worries, it's a bit confusing when you first come here. You're going to take a left out of here and then the first right down a long hallway. If you see a sign reading "Dispatch", you're going the right way. At the end of the hall, turn left and the double doors will be on your right. From there, they can help you find the Captain."

"Alright, thanks." I said and turned around, walking out. At the door, something struck me odd. I turned my head and looked at her, "How did you know I was looking for him?"

"Simple, I was working when you came in and saw you two together. I assumed you were friends and you'd want to check up on him." She flashed me a smile as I, for the second time, turned around and walked out. Left, right, left, then the doors on the right. Easy enough. I followed the directions she told me and ended up in front of the double doors.

They swung open before I could touch them and I walked in. "Lieutenant, how may I help you?" A feminine voice asked to the side. Whoa, this was really kind of freaky.

"Uhm, can I see Mail Jeevas?" I asked stupidly, I was so out of my element here. Why, oh why, had I thought it would be a good idea to leave my room?

"Down this hall and take a right, first door on you left. Once in there, he's the first room on the right." It was really getting creepy the way these people worked like machines. I did as this one told me and found myself knocking on the door.

"C'mon in." A very familiar voice called. I opened the door and was slightly blinded by how everything was white. My eyes immediately focused on the only bit of color, Matt's fire truck red hair. "Hey Mihael." A smile cracked open across his face. Was this the same man who couldn't even walk yesterday? His cheeks were rosy, his eyes bright, he was a bit pale but otherwise looked alright minus all the bandages that covered his body.

"Hey Matt." I pulled up a chair so I could sit next to his bedside. "How're you feeling?"

"Not bad… Not great either but much better from yesterday." He shrugged and reached over for a pack of cigarettes. I gave him a look that he ignored. What caught me off guard was his hand.

"Wait a second; didn't you have two broken fingers?" I asked as I took his hand in mine. They… They weren't broken. They definitely had been yesterday.

"Yeah, they're healed." I turned his hand this way and that to examine his fingers. Not even any swelling. I moved them carefully incase he was bull shitting me but they moved perfectly.

"How?" I demanded, this wasn't even possible! Broken bones didn't mend over night.

"We're really advanced here, if you hadn't already guessed. Healing minor bones isn't all that hard once you've unlocked certain scientific codes."

"So… Where is "here", exactly?" I had been wondering that since the door slid open and I pulled the injured Matt through it.

"This is Wammy. The name makes no sense I realize but that's what it's called. I'm a Wammy agent, Davis is a Wammy agent. We're all agents of Wammy." Seemed simple enough but I didn't care about Wammy right now, I wanted to know about Matt.

"Matt, why didn't you tell me all of this when we met?" I asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from him. I reached forward and took his healed hand in mine. It felt right there.

"I was on a mission; I'm not allowed to speak of any such topic pertaining to Wammy anyway."

"What was the mission?"

"I was to recruit you for the mission Watari has told you about."

"Wait…" Had his love for me all been to get me here? His eyes dawned in realization of what I was about to say and he stopped me before the first word even left my lips. His hand grabbed my shirt front and he pulled me to him, moving his mouth over mine. I melted against him but was careful not to lean into him, his ribs were still injured and his poor shoulder.

Matt was the one to pull away, an impish grin painted across his perfect face. "Mihael, don't ever doubt my feelings for you." He whispered and put his forehead to mine, "I love you and I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it in as many languages as you want." I couldn't help but smile at his words. The first time he told me he loved me it had been in German, he had slipped up in his nearly perfect façade and said it to me in German in the heat of the moment. I had been too high off his touch to even realize it until much later. "Remember the truth or dare game?" He asked out of the blue.

"Not really, I was too drunk to remember my own name." He chuckled and kissed me lightly, just a quick peck. No matter how fleeting the kiss, my heart started hammering in my chest. Matt was one of those men who could do anything he want and not appear gay so when he put is free hand over my heart to feel my fluttering heart, it made him even manlier looking in my eyes.

The knock at the door didn't break out contact as a very attractive doctor walked in, "Good afternoon Mail, how're you feeling?" He asked as he looked up from Matt's charts.

"Fit as a fuckin' fiddle, doc." I moved aside so the man could go to his patient's side.

"Hand already healed, excellent. Ribs, not yet. You'll need a few more treatments before you're fully healed but you'll be fine in a week or so." Matt rolled his eyes and looked at the doctor who had obviously known him for a while but the doctor wasn't looking at him, he was looking at me. "Hello, Doctor Rick Monet." I shook his out stretched hand before he put the charts down, "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got another sick agent in the next room over." He walked out quickly and closed the door behind him. I moved back to Matt's side and smiled.

"I need a fucking smoke." He complained and looked wistfully at his untouched pack of cigarettes. I assumed no smoking in the rooms, made sense. Another knock at the door sounded seconds before Agent Davis walked in.

"Hey Mail, feeling better?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Of course I'm feeling better. If I didn't, I'd be dead." The dark haired agent laughed and tossed a book onto his bed.

"Brought you this to keep you busy but with the Lieutenant here, you'll have plenty to do." I swear he winked as he walked out of the room.

"You've got lots of friends here." I commented. He was easy to like, everyone in the squad had liked him almost immediately.

"I've known most of them since I was about six." He said with a shrug. Watari had said he met Matt when he was six, maybe it was all connected.

"Who are you?" I asked, knowing he'd finally be able to tell me.


	15. Chapter 15: Mail Jeevas

_The chapter you've all been waiting for. It may not answer everything but then again, who would I be if I didn't leave some things to the imagination? Ladies and gentlemen (if I have any male readers), I present to you… The background of Special Agent Captain Jeevas._

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome! _

_-Jaunt_

_P.S. I don't own the song_

Chapter 15-Mail Jeevas

"Who are you?" I asked, knowing he'd finally be able to tell me. Matt had been a mystery for so long that I didn't know what to do anymore. I had to know.

"Who am I?" He asked and frowned, biting his lip in a very adorable way, "Who am I… You know, I barely even know the answer to that anymore. It's been so long since I've just been Mail Jeevas that I don't think I know." His eye brows pulled together ever so slightly and puckered as he thought, "I really don't think there is a good spot to start other than the beginning." I leaned forward to listen, this really was important to hear. I had to know who I was in love with… I had a right to at least know that, didn't I?

"My parents met in Nefyn, its right near where I was born. Charles Jeevas had already been a military man for a while when he met Kathryn Moore. They got married after knowing each other for only eight months; the wedding was very small out in the country side for safety reasons.

"A year and a half later they had their first born son, Benjamin Jeevas. December 1, 1990. Only a year after the birth of Benjamin, I was born. I wasn't a normal baby. I was very sick when I was born but I don't even know what was wrong with me. So you can imagine I grew up with a very sheltered life. At age five, I had only ever been out of the house three times. I mostly stayed in my room and played with my toys. A lot of the time Benjamin would play with me, always playing the games I wanted to. He was my best and only friend, always taking care of me and picking me up when I fell and hurt myself. Christmas of '96 rolled around and we had a visitor who was very different from all of the people I met.

"He introduced himself as Quillish Wammy. Yes, he started the entire organization. He took me aside after I had eaten my breakfast and opened my presents. All he did was ask me a bunch of questions and asked me to solve problems. Little did I know that he was assessing me but who would think in terms of that as a six year old? After he was done, he thanked me and left saying he'd stay in touch. I didn't think about him again since I had all my new toys to play with.

"1997 came and my world got turned upside down. Fall was approaching quickly on the coast, the leaves were already turning red. Mom was taking me out, a rare event, with my brother. Dad was going to meet us at the zoo since he was at work. I was so… I was really excited, I could barely sit still in my seat. Benjamin was laughing at my excitement and Mom put up with us, always smiling. We were driving over a bridge and I looked through the windshield and saw a huge semi barely down the wrong side of the road. I screamed and grabbed my brother's hand the second the truck impacted with us…

"The car was flipped and rolled right off the bridge into the deep river… I didn't know what to do, I was so scared… Benjamin and Mom were both calm as I started crying. Mom turned around in her seat and spoke to me. 'Mail, darling, when the car is half filled, open the door and swim out. Everything will be okay. I love you.' I looked at her, not understanding why she didn't say she'd be coming. Benjamin didn't let go of my hand and then he spoke, 'I love you, Mail. Don't worry. Everything will be okay.' He took his favorite ski goggles out of his bag and put them around my neck." Matt reached up and touched the goggles that hung loosely around his throat. So that was why he always wore them, a constant reminder of his brother. He continued in his soft voice.

"I did as I was told and opened the door, swimming up to the top of the river where I got dragged away by the current. I wasn't a strong swimmer and only just managed to reach the bank where I crawled up. People gathered around me but I didn't want them. I curled up on my side and started sobbing. Mum had lied. Everything wouldn't be okay." Matt took a shaky breath and wiped away a tear forming under his eye. I squeezed his hand. This was… This was a horrible story, "I was rushed to the hospital and they tried to contact my father but he was missing… He disappeared. There was nothing else for them to do but send me to an orphanage where I was to grow up but I was never really alone… No… Mr. Wammy visited me every week." A smile ghosted across his pale face.

"Again, I didn't realize that he was there because he has plans for me. Big plans. He turned into a kind of father figure to me. He'd give me hugs, ask me how my week was, bring me little presents and take me out for ice cream. The orphanage wasn't so bad but knowing that my mother and brother were dead haunted my every waking moment. My dad was missing and I had no idea where he was. By the time I was nine, I was already hacking into some pretty intense data bases.

"I still don't know how but Mr. Wammy somehow found out about my hacking and sent me a laptop for my very own. That was when I realized that in my three years of knowing him, he had known there was something special about me. My life continued on like that until I was fifteen when Mr. Wammy came back and told me to pack my bags because I was leaving. I didn't mind leaving the orphanage; I didn't have any friends and always had to stay inside because of my health.

"He brought me to an old rundown warehouse and said to me, 'Mail, one day you and I will run this place.' And just like he promised, the organization was built in this old warehouse and stands today as Wammy or The Organization to the outside world." I had more questions that had to be answered.

"Matt, what about you being a spy?"

"What about me being a spy?"

"How did it happen? What did you go through? How have you survived as a double agent?" He laughed as my questions tumbled out of my mouth.

"I was really smart as a child, my parents taught me everything they could and I remembered every little bit of it. Watari, his doubled name, trained me even further in the almost four years before I turned eighteen. More and more joined Wammy and we trained together. Agent Davis was the second one to join, that's why he stopped by. We're old friends. Known him for almost eight years. We were sparing partners. As for my health problems, everything I went through in my training strengthened me until I no longer had any issues. How did I survive? I'll tell you. Barely. The German army is rough living but it was all for England that I did it."

"What about your father?" I knew the second I voiced it that I shouldn't have. Matt's face turned stony cold.

"I found him two years ago."

"Where?" I whispered, this was a dangerous topic.

"Charles Jeevas is no more. There is only Colonel Benedikt Eberhardt." He had switched sides. Matt's father hadn't gone missing; he had betrayed his country and his son. I hung my head slightly, ashamed for having asked him such a heart breaking question. This is where my father and I differed… I cared about others. I didn't have the heart to break a man's fingers to get information. I chanced a glance up to his gorgeous face and found him watching me, his emerald eyes holding an emotion I wasn't familiar with.

Matt reached forward and brushed his thumb under one eye then the other. I had started crying without realizing it. "Mihael." He said softly to me and leaned forward. "Never before has someone cried for me." I felt like such an idiot. I wanted to look away but his gaze held me rooted to the spot. "Thank you." He took my chin gently between his thumb and forefinger and pulled me up to him. His lips touched mine softly, they were so soft and warm. His eyes didn't leave mine as he pulled back, "I love you." He promised.

"Scootch over." I said with a grin and got into bed with him, putting my arm around his shoulders. "I love you too. Don't ever doubt that." Matt's head leaned into mine and I sighed happily. I had been with a few men before but never had I felt such strong emotions for them. Never had it hurt to be away from them. Matt was my everything now. They'd have to kill me to break us apart. His breath steadied out and I quietly started to sing to him.

"_If I don't say this now  
I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one  
I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but  
Hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

Oooh, Oooh,

_Be my baby  
Oooooh.  
Oooh, Oooh,  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

There now, steady love,  
So few come and don't go  
Will you want to ,  
Be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control,  
The city spins around  
You're the only one  
Who knows, you slow it down

_Oooh, Oooh,__  
Be my baby  
Ooooooh,  
Oooh, Oooh,  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you-"_

"_And I'll look after you." _A soft voice finished. Matt's vivid green eyes were watching me peacefully. I gently kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes again and fell back asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Start Up

_A bit of a filler chapter, getting from point A to point B so the story can continue. I really don't like doing that kind of chapter but it had to be done and here it is in all of its stupid glory._

_So I had a really cool moment yesterday. I had the pleasure of talking with __**ReverseEND**__ after I reviewed her stories. Turns out she's a fan of mine and freaked out seeing my pen name in a review! So she told me that and I freaked out that someone recognized me in a review. We were both freaking out and being dorks. Thank you ReverseEND for making my day a little brighter :)_

_As always:_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 16-Start Up

"Knock knock." I said before walking into Matt's room in the hospital section of HQ. "Whoops, I can come back." Matt must just be coming back from a treatment because there was a nurse on neither side of him as he was sitting down on the bed. Whoa, he really didn't look good. His injuries were healing up but he looked really pale. He still had yet to tell me what kind of treatments they were, whatever they were they really worked on injuries but he always looked so sick after them. Was it worth it? He'd say yes, he's say that it got him back on his feet sooner into the line of duty. Oh Matt… We hadn't been here for even a week yet but I already knew my way around for the most part. To be honest, I was hoping to be enlisted in Wammy after this protection mission. Matt wouldn't be returning to my squad and I refused to leave me.

"No, no. Stay." He said, dark circles under his bright green eyes. The two nurses helped lay him back and pulled the blanket up before leaving. I usually wasn't here for the directly after and now I understood why he asked me not to. His already pale face turned even paler and he coughed roughly a few times. I stood and put my hand on his shoulder, I hated being useless to him. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? Stupid." I rolled my eyes dramatically and got a grin out of my tired, but still lovely, boyfriend. Yeah, he was my boyfriend now and I couldn't be happier with the turn of events that cause us to make it official.

"Sorry."

"Did you just apologize for apologizing?" I asked and sat back in my seat, taking his cool hand in mine. "Your hands are cold."

"Cold hands. Warm heart."

"Oh brother." I complained but smiled, kissing his hand then leaning forward to kiss him lightly. His face turned slightly green, I knew that look well and grabbed the trash can just in time for him to be rather violently sick. He coughed a few times after and reached for his water, swishing it around in his mouth before spitting it in the can with his breakfast. "What's wrong?" My voice was soft as I put the can down close by in case he needed it.

"Ze treatment." A heavily accented voice said from the door. The accent was definitely French and when I turned my head to look at the newcomer I saw that he spotted one of those stereotypical French mustaches that don't look good on anyone, "You see, ze treatment is revolutionary and of all ze peoples to have had it respond quite well. Captain Jeevas is ze only one to not take well to it short term. He is usually better in a few hours. Mail, how are you feeling now?"

"Like I went through one of your fuckin' revolutionary treatments, Doc." Matt kept his tone light but I knew he hated the treatments, who wouldn't if you got so violently sick afterwards.

"Always with ze attitude, mon ami."

"Always with ze stupid accent, mon cher." I bit my lip to keep from laughing at Matt's impression of the doctor's accent.

"Everybody is a comedian." He complained and walked out of the room having been satisfied that Matt wasn't going to die right now.

XxX~~~XxX

"Dispatch is this way; Weapons Central is one more hall down." People were bustling to and fro about the HQ all wearing the same black suit with a white shirt and black tie, even the women. It was weird seeing women in ties but I guess that was the protocol here. "Hurry up." An impatient voice called to me. Out of all the agents moving about the hallway, one stood out. He was wearing a black suit and regulation shoes but his hair. Bright. Flaming. Red.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." I said and walked into the door he held open for me. My mouth dropped open. This was heaven. Guns, guns, guns! Everywhere! Guns! Smith & Wessons, Jericho's, MKs, grenade launchers.

"I knew you'd like it here." Matt went up to the counter and leaned over it, "Hey, I need double for the 7418 mission." The guy nodded and went to a big door on the felt hand side, must be storage. He came back with not only weapons but technology as well.

"Hand guns, pocket distractions, communicators, tracking devices, locators, and a few other things. Then these," He brandished a pair of dark sunglasses and handed them to my boyfriend, "Are new. Tiny computer screens in both lenses controlled with this."

"I can't believe you officiated my design so fast from the proto."

"Mail, come on. It's me. So we should head out for a drink some time after your mission." I bristled at those words. He was hitting on Matt! MY Matt!

"That'd be cool but," He reached back and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward, "I've already got a boyfriend who I'm very happy with. Thanks for the gear. See you round." We gathered out gear and walked out, our business done there. We went out the door opposite to the one we came in and were right across from the bunk room where Matt lived while we was here. "Everything packed?" I nodded; I didn't have much to pack after all. Agent Davis from before had gotten me a few sets of clothing and other things I had requested. They all fit in a small back pack. "Meet me back here in… Oh… Eight minutes as we'll head to dispatch where the others will be waiting."

Matt turned to walk into the men's bunk room but I grabbed his arm and twisted him around, placing my lips gently against his for a blissful moment. A deep chuckled vibrated his chest as he pulled back, "Get your bag." He told me and slapped my butt playfully. Damn, he really did look good in that suit. I was wearing one too but I knew we had to change before leaving since it was way too obvious to walk around in agent suits while on a covert mission.

XxX~~~XxX

The ride to London didn't take nearly as long as the ride from London while Matt was dying in my arms. Now he sat next to me, well, not anymore. Now he had his head on my shoulder and was ever so slightly snoring in a really cute way, not the disgusting kind that you parents do. With Matt resting so peacefully, I couldn't help but feel at ease. If he was comfortable in a situation then I could be as well. I had learned that Matt's instincts were razor sharp; probably for him time behind enemy lines. He didn't tell me about his involvement in Germany in any detail at all and I was still curious but I was just thrilled that he felt he could open up to me about his past. Him telling me about his parents and brother meant the world to me.

Commander Jaxon Pearle was a huge asset to the English force, he was smart and not afraid to get out there and do it himself. Qualities like that were feared by opposing forces such as the Germans. It was a good move for the Germans to try and exploit any weakness Commander Pearle may have.

"Hey, wake up." I whispered as we pulled into a very well guarded facility in the heart of London. His green eyes snapped open and like that he was wide awake and fully conscious. "Sleep well?"

"I had the comfiest pillow." We walked in with four other agents and were escorted to a waiting room by an officer that I barely paid attention to. This place was beautiful but I couldn't help but think it to be too much. My family was very well off and had a lovely mansion out in the county side but this, this made my house look like shit!

Not even ten minutes of waiting later the Commander walked in with a very pretty girl behind him, maybe about sixteen or seventeen. He looked Matt up and down, smiled, then took a seat. If we weren't here for a mission, I would have done exactly what he did in the Weapons central but it wasn't an option.

My eyes drifted to a painting that looked a lot like the one in the guest suite I had at HQ, the blues were the same and the general idea but how different could the beaches be. Traveling out of the country for the beach I envisioned us going to would be amazing.

An elbow to my ribs brought me back to the current time and place, "That is all. Please take good care of her." Had I really been day dreaming so long that I missed _everything _the Commander had to say? Whoops…

Leslie Pearle was blonde, tall, and had green eyes but nowhere near as bright or beautiful as Matt's. I guessed she was the type of girl to wear dresses and everything but today she was garbed in jeans, a tee shirt, sneakers, and a jacket. All very practical for going into hiding. Everyone else had dressed way down, it was required. Jeans, shirts, jackets, and sneakers. None of us could wear anything that stood out so we all looked like some cheap ass pop band on tour. "Ms. Pearle, please come with us. We have the truck waiting."

Without a word, she followed us out to our eight seater truck and took out. Now we had her life in our hands and her father's trust. There were six agents in all. Matt, Agent Hunter Davis (my guide), Agent Touta Matsuda, Agent Kanzo Mogi, Agent Roslyn Halen, and myself were Leslie's protection. Quick fact, Wammy is international so having two Japanese wasn't odd. Agent Touta and Kanzo got in the front seats, Davis and Halen right in the middle with Leslie between them, and in the back was Matt and me sitting next to each other leaving the space on the side open for the sole reason of us wanting to be near each other. "Might as well settle in, we've got a long drive and we aren't stopping to sleep." Davis called to all of us.

I yawned slightly and Matt smiled, kissing my cheek lightly. Where he lips touched it felt like my cheek was on fire. I grinned and blushed but knew better than to act since this _was _a mission and we had to be diligent… Blah! Instead of sleeping I took Matt's hand in my lap and turned it palm side up. Slowly I started tracing the lines of his calloused palm. The watchful green eyes never left my face for more than a few second. Moments like these were why I loved relationships. Sex was good. Okay, sex was great but the tender times shared with your loved one were just as good.

"You've got a short life line." I commented softly as I compared our hands, "See?" I ran my finger along his life line then mine.

"I've never really believed in that kinda shit."

"Never believe anything that doesn't have scientific fact behind it." We both fell silent, content to just hold hands but after a while Matt started getting antsy.

"Anybody mind if I light a cig-"

"NO!" Five people yelled at once, startling Leslie who was still wide awake.

"Oh… Okay." Matt resorted to fidgeting and bouncing his leg. I had known a lot of smokers and if he didn't get a fix soon, he's start to get cranky. That was the last thing we wanted to deal with. Matt in a bad mood wasn't a fun thing to deal with.

"Here," I handed him a pack of minty gum, "This might help."

"Thanks." He said and unwrapped a piece. Thankfully he relaxed a bit as we all got comfortable for the long drive. Matt's hand found mine again and squeezed it gently while he stared out the window.

He suddenly leaned into me and whispered, "Ich liebe dich."

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17: Room Assignments

_Special thanks to ShotGunKissAndBeyond for, yet again, translating the German for me. _

_This chapter was equally as awaited as the one on who Matt is so read on and enjoy, you can kind of guess from the chapter title… haha. Oh! I'm sick again… Flu… Again. Yay -.- _

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 17-Room Assignments

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty." A soft voice said into my ear, "Mihael, get up." It was Matt, of course, and I couldn't think of any better person to wake up to after sleeping for however long I had slept for. He looked like he had just woken up himself, his hair was all frizzed up on one side and his eyes were a little bleary. I straightened up, getting my head off his shoulder, and looked out the window. We were stopping. Why were we stopping? "We're stopping for gas and dinner."

I got out before Matt since I was in the middle and stopped to wait for him. His hand squeezed my butt playfully and I rolled my eyes before taking his cool hand in mine. We had to look normal and this was normal for us. The hostess seated us immediately and as soon as we were seated, Matt got up and walked to the back. No doubt to smoke. I wouldn't necessarily say he was a heavy smoker but when the urge hit him he had to answer. He needed to stop smoking but that was a different battle.

When he came back in he was a lot calmer and sat easily next to me as we ordered and ate. If not for the urgency of the situation, this would have been really nice. Since we became official, we had only been able to hang out at the HQ because we weren't allowed out. "Can I interest you guys in our dessert menu?" The waitress asked and I was the only one who nodded. I looked it over and saw the chocolate lover's molten chocolate lava chocolate cake and ordered that.

XxX~~~XxX

We had driven another twenty one hours before we finally got to our destination that felt like the middle of nowhere. "Welcome to our home for the next few months." Davis said as I looked at the building. It didn't look like much, from the outside it appeared to be an old looking house that blended into the background but if we were hear it was definitely a very high tech safe house. "Agents, you know the rules."

Davis opened up the door with a concealed code pad and he walked in first to make sure no one had managed to get in, which was very highly unlikely. "Clear." He called back and we escorted Miss Pearle into the house. "I'm sorry ma'am but I need your cell phone, pager, laptop, anything that can be connected to the internet."

Without so much as a sound, she handed over her cell phone and pager. Guess she didn't bring a laptop, just made things easier for us. "Matt and Mihael will be rooming together for obvious reasons; you two take the room on the left. Matsuda and Mogi will be rooming with me on the right hand room. Roslyn will be with Lady Pearle for protection's sake." I had no complaints over the rooming assignment, more time to spend with Matt… Alone.

XxX~~~XxX

A week went by. Then two. Two turned into a month. A month turned into two months. It seemed like we had always been here, the only thing that made this mission bearable was Matt. My Matt. A smile crept across my face at the thought of my loving boyfriend. The sound of the shower being turned off brought me back to current time and location.

Red hair was visible against the pale coloring of the bathroom, always an eye catcher with his hair. "Mihael?" He called to see if I was back yet. I had gone out with Davis to get provisions since we had gotten low.

"Here." I called back as I lay across our bed. The safe house was originally designed to have the protected couple stay in this room but it suited us much better since Roslyn and Leslie were not going to sleep in the same bed.

Out walked Matt with a crème colored towel tied loosely around his hips. You could very easily see the sexy Adonis Belt that Matt sported, you know the V that really toned guys have. I drank in the sight of my pale but beautiful boyfriend. He wasn't pale for lack of being outside, he was a redhead so what could you expect? Red locks were plastered straight down covering his eyes so when he tripped over his own boot, I couldn't help but start laughing my ass off. "Ouch! Ow! Fuck!" He cried out and hopped on his good foot. "Mother fucker!" I stopped laughing and pulled him onto the edge of the bed.

I got down on my knees and sat back, putting his foot on my folded legs to check it. I checked each toe then rotated him this way and that. Truthfully, I loved Matt's feet but it wasn't so much a foot fetish as it was a Matt fetish. Cheesy? Yes but I didn't care. Every moment with him was magical and new. "You're fine." I said and he actually giggled. "What?" I asked, curious as to what had my beloved giggling for the first time.

"Dammit Mihael! I'm ticklish! Let go!" He tried to pull his foot from my grasp but it was no good. I held on tighter and tickled the pad until he was laughing so hard that tears formed in his eyes. "UNCLE! Uncle! I give in! You win!"

"What do I win?" I asked and let go of his tortured foot. He sat up and grabbed the front of my shirt to pull me close; his lips were on mine in less than a second. Damn he tasted so good. Like cinnamon and mint both at once, he never had smoker's breath since he chewed a lot of gum to avoid it.

I was hyper aware of the fact that Matt was only clad in a towel as we kissed. I pushed him back slightly so he held himself up on his elbows. His mouth opened and his tongue traced my lower lip before, out of nowhere, he bit it lightly. Just enough to make me moan into him. I knew he loved that, loved to hear me moan.

His reaction was more shocking than anything I had experienced here yet. From his throat bubbled a sexy growl and he flipped me over so I was on the bottom and locked his lips back onto mine. It became a battle of dominance in our mouths as we both put forth everything we had ever learned. My hands were pinned solidly above my head and I became aware of something else that was very solid against my thigh. I knew Matt was big from the time in the alley and I had been dying to get my hands on it, literally. Wait! I didn't want to be the bottom.

I wrenched one hand free and got it around his waist so I could roll him over but he was going to have none of that. He grabbed me by the shirt front again and pulled me up only to pull my shirt off and toss it aside. "Level playing field… Almost." His voice was so deep and sexy that I knew a beast was about to be unleashed upon me. A sexual beast that I had been dying to experience. His calloused hands pushed my shoulders down and he was on top of me, his weight both hands that rested on either side of my head.

Hot lips were at my jaw, kissing to where my neck and jaw met. His tongue my jaw line lightly and he blew on it sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. His teeth nipped lightly at my skin then harder, his teeth were replaced by him sucking the exact spot where a hickey would appear. Oh man did I moan, "Matt, oh God Matt!" I was forced to grip the bed sheets as he took my soft nipple into my mouth and sucked hard. His hand found my other nipple and he pinched it kind of hard but I loved it.

Matt's tongue trailed down my chest, over my abs, and stopped at my waist band. I looked down to see him grinning like the cat that ate the canary. My mind was blown at his next move. He unbuttoned my jeans easily then with his teeth, took the zipper into his mouth and tugged it down in a very easy movement. He made incredibly short work from there as he pulled off my pants and underwear together.

Horribly enough, he didn't do anything to my fully hard penis. Instead, he stood and dropped his towel to show his semi hard member. He got onto the bed again with me and lay on his side, pulling me to face him. "Ich wohne dich." He whispered in my ear. The way he said it made my skin crawl in a good way. The message was clear. He wanted me.

He grabbed me and pulled my body against him as his tongue assaulted my mouth again. I tried so hard to gain dominance but I was helpless against him and let him explore every bit of my mouth. "S-stop." I panted and he did it immediately. I pulled him up so he was half sitting and straddled his hips. Our cocks were touching as I looked up, blushing ever so slightly, into the eyes of my lover. "I love you." I whispered and took his lips back.

I could feel every pulse coming from his begging member; it was so enticing and delicious looking. I broke the kiss and, ignoring any more foreplay, slid down between his legs and wrapped my fingers around the shaft of his glorious manhood. I looked up at him over his rock hard dick and something caught my eye. Oh. My. God. He was pierced. That most definitely hadn't been there last time in the alley way.

Matt's hand reached down and caressed my face tenderly, "Matt… That is the damn sexiest thing ever." I said softly as I looked at the ring piercing his head of his beautiful cock. I didn't give him a chance to speak as I swirled my tongue around his head causing him to toss his head back and moan. I chuckled as played with his ring, flipping it front side to side in my mouth. That only caused him to moan even louder. He had no idea what he was in for tonight.

He pushed himself up so he was half sitting again as I opened my mouth and tried to take him all the way it but it was literally impossible for me to do. I got maybe half way down before I just couldn't fit anymore. His fingers wound into my hair as I started to bob my head up and down while pumping his shaft in rhythm to my mouth. His hips started to move to meet my every move, he was fucking my mouth and I was loving it. I reached down and lightly tickled his smooth balls. "Oh Go-nnhmm." He moaned and closed his eyes again. "S-Stop! I'm gonna cum." He pleaded and I accepted his request. I pulled off of him and barely had time to take a breath before his lips were back on mine tasting his own precum. "Turn over." He whispered softly into my ear. My stomach did a flip as I realized what was coming. We were going to have our first time together and… Oh my god. How the hell was that monster cock going to fit up my ass?!

I looked back over my shoulder as he pulled a bottle of lube from a drawer, always so prepared. I grinned and bit my lip as he dribbled the liquid on my exposed ass. It should have been cold but it was warm, pleasantly warm. His finger slowly invaded me and I moaned, pushing back against him. God, I felt like such a little slut right now but I wanted him. I needed him. Two fingers worked in and out of me gently before two became three then four. "Tell me if it hurts." His voice was full of concern, he didn't want to hurt me.

"Matt, please, just get in me!" I begged as he lubed up his twenty eight centimeter monster. I bit my lip and turned back forward as the pressure of his head battled against my ass muscles. I gasped out loud as it slid in and he froze to give me time to adjust myself. I wriggled my hips, I needed more. I was being stretched so far that I couldn't believe it. His hips touched my butt lightly and he stopped, leaning forward to kiss the back of my neck and whisper.

"I love you." The pace started out slow but I changed that.

"Oh God! Faster Matty!" I cried out. He was so big and so amazing. Sweat dripped off my face as I panted with him slamming into me. His arm wound around my thing waist and he pulled me into his lap where I started to bounce. "Ahh!" I cried out as he hit my prostate. "Nnngnn!" He turned me so we were facing each other and we embraced in a passionate kiss before I shoved him down and rode him like a cowboy moaning all the while.

His strong hands grabbed my hips and held me up as he started thrusting into me. "Oh! Faster Matt! Faster!" I begged as he repeatedly hit my sensitive prostate. His piercing was so close to rubbing my g spot. If he only went a little deeper…

I looked down to his powerful hips thrusting up into me then I screamed in ecstasy as my wish came true, the small metal ring rubbed up against me in the perfect way. My cum exploded from my cock and sprayed up onto his perfect chest. He didn't stop thrusting into me as I tightened around his throbbing shaft. "Cum for me! Cum for me Matt!" I cried out as I slammed down onto his hips a second before he quivered and came hard into me. I felt the hot ropes of sticky seed shoot up and coat the inside of me.

"Oh God Mihael!" He moaned as he came inside of me. I collapsed on the bed with him still inside of me still panting. Matt's strong arms pulled me close and he spooned me, his hot breath tickling the back of my sweating neck.

Our breathing started to slow down as he slid out of me with a soft _pop! _ and sighed happily. I felt his glorious seed still within me as is started dripping out slowly onto the already soiled sheets. "Good thing the room is sound proofed." He whispered. I could hear the smile in his words, I started laughing and he soon followed.

"Y-yes! Thank God for that." I managed to say as we calmed down a bit. I turned so I could look him in the eyes. Just being able to look at this beautiful God sent man was a blessing. Having him look at me was so far beyond what I could ask for. Him loving me was inconceivable. I rested my hands on his slightly sticky chest and lightly pressed my lips against him in a tender kiss. "I love you." I breathed against his full lips. His eyes were so watchful of me. His perfect lips opened and spoke.

"Jetz und fur immer." He told me. I didn't understand and was about to ask when he spoke again, "Now and forever, Mihael, now and forever."


	18. Chapter 18: Uhm Surprise!

_Writer's block sucks… And I've been on a mega emotional rollercoaster these past few days. So, as most of you know, I have a HORRID relationship with my parents who kicked me out at 16 for being gay. Well, my mom was recently diagnosed with breast cancer and I went to see her a day two days ago. She screamed at me to leave because I'm so unworthy of being near here… I cried the entire way home. So I walked up to Logan and my apartment just needing to see him. I opened the door and turn on the lights… There he is, down on one knee with a ring box open. He proposed! So now he's no longer my boyfriend but my fiancée! YAY! We are, of course, going to wait until we're out of college but it's official! (I'm really sorry if you don't care, just skip this XS)_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 18-Uhm… Surprise!

Holy shit it felt like I had shat out a monster truck. Oh dear God! What the fuck happened last night?! Oh yeah… I smiled slightly as I opened my eyes. Matt's arms were wrapped loosely around my body. Was that a hickey? Ha ha, I didn't remember giving him that but it looked good on his perfectly pale skin. His blazing red locks fell around his face in utter chaos and curled up ever so slightly at the ends. I looked at his full lips and smiled again, his mouth was open just a bit. The sign of being deeply asleep. "You know," He said with his eyes still closed, "A picture would last longer."

"I thought you were asleep." I said softly as his hypnotizing green eyes opened and looked at me. My God, I would never get over the fact of how gorgeous he was. His arms loosened from around me as he sat up, the blanket falling down around his waist as he ran his fingers through his soft hair that I loved so.

"I was." His voice was a little deeper than usual; he had yet to fully wake up. "I'm gonna take a shower." As he stood, he stood shamelessly naked which made me want him all the more. He was so comfortable with himself, where did all his confidence come from? "I said I'm gonna take a shower. That means you're coming." I laughed and got up out of bed myself. Wincing immediately, I followed him into the bathroom where he started the water.

Matt turned and wrapped his arms around me gently, just holding me there. I felt like I belonged there. He wasn't trying to get me to have sex, he didn't want me to say anything, he just… Matt just wanted me in his arms for the simple fact that he loved me. I sighed happily and rested my head on his chest while the water warmed up, filling the bathroom with steam.

XxX~~~XxX

"What's the game plan?" Davis asked as we walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Matt was the leader of this mission so it was only natural that he'd be asked this kind of question.

"Besides keeping us up half the night." Roslyn said over a cup of what I assumed to be coffee. My cheeks turned bright red, had we really been that loud? Matt didn't blush but instead took my hand and kissed it.

"Get used to it." Was his response before he sat down next to Davis. "We're to stay here for another three days before jumping safe houses." I poured us both a mug of coffee and handed it to him as he drummed his fingers on the counter, "It'll be a clean move since no one outside of Wammy knows where we are or what we're doing." We all nodded then Leslie walked into the kitchen and we all fell silence before Matt spoke up, "Morning, sleep alright?"

"Yeah, but I had this weird dream of this banging sound coming from the wall." She rubbed her eyes and plopped down as Matsuda made breakfast. There was not a sound uttered before everyone started laughing their asses off, even Matt and myself. Leslie sat there in bewilderment at our laughing as Davis fell off his stool from cracking up so hard.

"Shut up and eat your breakfasts." Matsu said as he handed us each a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast on it. He was the best cook out of all of us, Roslyn couldn't boil water, so he usually did the cooking for us.

"What's all the noise about?" Mogi asked as he stumbled blearily into the kitchen and accepted a plate from Matsu.

"Calorie burners." I commented as I shoveled the food into my mouth. I was planning on using the workout facilities after eating so I wanted to eat up fast, maybe I'd get Matt to join me so he'd spot me. "Come spot me." I said as we were walking out of the kitchen together. Both of us were already in work out clothing, I made sure to walk behind him so I could look at his butt, so we went right into the workout room. Automatically my boyfriend pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, no complaints here, and got on one of the treadmills. He was obsessed with staying in top cardio shape, he always said that a good agent was a fast agent… I'd have to remember that if Watari asked me to come on full time.

Abs. Oh yes, Matt had them still and forever would with how he was about them. Washboard all the way. I got a very nice view of him as I warmed up the ground with some quick work that loosened up the body. "You're teasing me." I complained, he turned slightly with a look of surprise on his face.

"I am?"

"Yes! It's not fair! You're getting me all hot and bothered."

"By doing what?"

"Living."

"So I should stop living?"

"No, just stop being so fucking sexy."

"Sorry, that can't be done. I'm naturally sexy."

"Pffft, you can say that again."

"I think I will. I'm naturally sexy."

"Wow, I didn't mean that literally-" BANG! A massive explosion sounded that made us both jump nearly a mile in the air.

"Move!" Matt shouted as he ran out of the room to see what had happened. A huge hole in the front of the safe house! "Davis, grab the car. Roslyn, Mogi, Matsu, circle up around Leslie and don't let anyone near her. Mihael, come with me." He dashed up the stairs and tossed me a fully automatic gun. Before it was even in my hands, he was already dashing back down the stairs to where everything was settling from the explosion.

I followed after him without a second thought, if only to make sure he was okay. He leapt through the opening in the wall and started firing at people I couldn't even see yet. "Around back! Around back!" He shouted to the group of three protecting Leslie. I moved forward and moved over the loose rocks to give him some backup. Davis pulled the car around back when Matt made a quick hand signal. BANG! BANG! BAM! Bullets were flying; it was a miracle that we weren't hit.

"Two o'clock!" I shouted to him over the constant sound of guns. He dropped to one knee and turned to the two o'clock position and shot the man dead. I turned to nine o'clock and nailed to men in the chest.

"Get ready!" Matt tossed a smoke grenade that billowed out thick columns of dark smoke, "Go! Go! Go!" His hand pushed me to the side; we were getting to the van. I took off and grabbed his arm to make sure he followed after me. Screams of confusion and orders rang through the air. The door was open and I dove in, Matt a second after me. Mogi slammed the door shut and Mogi slammed on the gas.

We lay on the empty seat panting for a good thirty seconds before finally sitting up. Everyone was here, everyone was alive. "You two alright?" Mogi asked from the third row. He unbuckled his seat belt and moved up to look us over. After closely checking us both over, he laughed. "Only you guys could do into a suicide mission like that and not even have a scratch." I watched Mogi as he pulled off his button up shirt, he had an under shirt on beneath, and handed it to Matt who was greatly lacking in a shirt.

"No one but Mihael wants to see you half naked." Matusda told him with a grin as Matt pulled on Mogi's shirt and buttoned it up. Mogi was bulkier than Matt, wider shoulders and a bigger chest and a lot taller, so it was pretty big on his but at least it was a shirt until we could get new clothing since everything was left at the "safe" house. Luckily there was no information there what so ever. Well, it wasn't really luck. It was proper planning of the Wammy agents. All of us were instructed to carry our wallets at all times so we did; now I understood why. In a moment like that, it would be easy to forget about your wallet that had identification in it.

Leslie leaned forward after Mogi sat back down and kissed my cheek then Matt's, "Thank you." She said softly and sat back between Mogi and Matsu. Davis was driving and Roslyn was in the passenger seat. It was good thinking for the group of three to go into the third row or else we could have landed right on top of them as we jumped back in. I guess that was the kind of thinking and planning ahead that was required of secret agents.

"Buckle up guys; we're going to drive as far as we can before stopping. I want a lot of distance between us and them." Davis said as he turned on the radio to some rock station. The adrenaline from the fight drained out of me and I was exhausted. One look at redheaded lover told me he was feeling the exact same thing. His eyes were drooping shut and he yawned in a really freaking adorable way. I moved slightly so I could lean up against the window and waited for him to lean into me. After a moment, I felt his warmth on my arm and shoulder before I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: A Bit of Normality

_Hey guys, this is a really detail driven chapter just because I wanted to do a really involved chapter… Hope you like it, I had a lot of fun writing it XD Enjoy! And thank you for all the congrats on our engagement! I love you guys!_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 19-A Bit of Normality

By the time I had woken, we were far away from our starting point and it was night time. Matt wasn't next to me, he was up in the front behind the wheel while Davis slept in the passenger seat. Roslyn was in the seat next to me, she was wide awake with alert eyes looking out the side window. From the gentle murmuring in the back, Mogi and Matsu were awake as well. Matt's tanned hand reached towards the radio and turned it on after making sure the volume wasn't high so Davis could keep sleeping. It really was a miracle that none of us were killed in the attack.

I wondered how my men were doing, were they still on the line even though I was MIA to them or did they have a new leader? The second option pissed me off but I had no reason to think of them as mine right now. I was on a secret mission with agents who technically didn't even exist that worked for a man who didn't exists that ran a secret agency that didn't exist. Did that mean I didn't exist? I glanced up at the rear view mirror and saw Matt's green eyes watching me; they were catching the light off of the dash and were illuminated in a really eerie way. What was out next step?

Everything fell silent except the steady beat of the radio. Now I understood why there were six agents for just one person. Two on offense, three on defense, one slipping away to get the car. The math now made perfect sense having seen it in action. With nothing else to do, I put my head back against the window and closed my eyes. I waited for sleep to take me.

XxX~~~XxX

Matt pulled into a parking lot and got out, everyone followed his lead. "Where are we?" I asked softly as I stepped up next to him.

"Glasgow." He said with a shrug. Why here? "We'll get supplies, eat a good meal, then head to the next SH. Simple as that." I looked to Davis who nodded. I wasn't sure where the last safe house was but we had driving for a very long time without stopping for more than ten minutes for bathroom or fast food.

"Let's go there." Matsuda said with enthusiasm, pointing at a nice looking restaurant that wouldn't be serving burgers and fries (thank God because I would barf if I ate another one). The place was called Osteria Piero, an Italian restaurant that was rated the best in Scotland… Yum! Money was no object, we had an almost never ending supply of it while on missions since Wammy was, somehow, very rich. I'd has to ask Matt how all the money was procured.

We were seating almost immediately since it was still a bit early for dinner. The menu looked fantastic. Barley soup, spiced sausage pasta, pizzas of all kind, rabbit, lobster, shrimp, seafood dishes, and pretty much any kind of pasta you could think of! It was kind of overwhelming but it was worth it. As waitresses and waiters walked past with different dishes, I kept changing what I wanted to order. Seemed to me like everyone else was in that same deliberation, everything looked amazing. "Hello, my name is Rodric and I'll be your server this evening. What can I start you guys off with to drink?" I see why they choose Scotland, they spoke mainly English here but Scots Gaelic was making a comeback.

"Can I get a coke?" Matt asked and Rodric smiled, nodding as he wrote that down. Water for Davis and Matsuda, Mogi got a Pepsi, Roslyn and Leslie got iced tea, and I got a coke as well. I didn't like the way Rodric looked at Matt… Like he was his prey. Not a chance, jack ass, not a chance. Matt is mine! Mine I tell you! MINE!

Rodric came back after a while with our drinks. It seemed like every time Matt and I were at a restaurant or bar, he got hit on by the waiter or waitress. Back at the pub he had that brunette whore after him and now Rodric. Fuck. "Ready to order?" He asked while looking right at my red haired boyfriend that I loved to pieces. Everyone was silent at that question, "First timers here? Alright, what are you in the mood for?"

He went around the table and got what we were in the mood for them made a few suggestions that each person picked from. It took longer but we'd get what we wanted and before long, he was off to the kitchen with our orders. "Why does everyone have to hit on you?" I complained quietly to Matt who looked surprised.

"Who was hitting on me?"

"You're so clueless." I teased and took his hand that was rested on his leg, "Rodric totally was flirting with you." He laughed quietly and kissed my nose.

"Well, it's useless since I'm utterly head over heels for this one guy."

"Who?" I asked as a joke.

"Uhm, you might know him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, totally my type. Oh and he has a killer bu-"

"You guy are like newlyweds." Davis commented from across the table.

When the food came, it all smelled fabulous. Matt had gotten the Caciucco, a sort of stew over pasta, and I had picked the Saltinbocca alla Romana which was a veal dish. I shot Rodric a glare as he was watching Matt, he'd get the message eventually.

Dinner was amazing, it was the best meal I had had since the war started. It was like the war wasn't even going on here on West Regent Street in Glasgow. Maybe it wasn't all that hard to be normal…

Scotland had yet to formally pick a side but, according to my father, they were close to joined England's side which was a major relief. Was that yet another subtle reason why Scotland was chosen as our next stop? Everything was done for a reason and maybe… Man, I was really over thinking things. "Dessert, anyone?" Rodric asked once the table was cleared. I had had time to look over the dessert menu and saw exactly what I wanted.

"I'll have the Mousse al Cioccolato." It was a freshly made chocolate mousse and with my addiction to chocolate, it was the perfect treat while on the run.

"Meringue, please." Matt said as he handed the menu to our waiter. He wasn't a chocolate fan, his only flaw. I knew for a fact that Matt had a distinct hatred for milk, which was an adorable little quirk of his, but he loved fruit which is why he ordered the dessert he did. It came with a fruit salad, right up his alley.

XxX~~~XxX

We made our way to St. Vincent Street and picked up everything we'd need in range of clothing and supplies. There were plenty of weapons in the truck so there was no worried there; all we needed was clothing and a bit of food to get us the rest of the way to the next safe house up in Strathblane.

I almost felt normal today. We had gone out to eat at a nice restaurant, went shopping, and continued our little "road trip" that just happened to be a secret mission to protect the Commanders sixteen year old daughter. Nothing out of the ordinary, right?

Mogi was driving when we got on A879 out of Glasgow and hooked up to A807 that would eventually get us to A81. Matt and I cuddled up together in the third row of the truck, our legs intertwined together, as we got on our way. It wasn't a long drive to Strathblane, only about thirty minutes with the major roads we were taking, but then we headed even further north to get to the safe house.

Contact had been made with Wammy about our current situation, they were going to look into our attackers and find out who sent them. We could be at ease now, at least for a little while.

The drive was incredibly easy and we arrived at the safe house not even an hour later. Inside was very similar to the other one, nearly identical actually. "Same rooming?" Matt asked as the door sealed shut behind us. Everyone agreed with the assignments so we headed up to our respective rooms that we'd stay in. The time in each place had been shortened greatly. We'd stay a week at each place then move. After getting attacked at the last place, it was important that we stayed on the move.

A while later, Matt was on the main computer getting contact to Watari. The altered voice came over the speakers, "J, I hope you are well." J… Must be his code name, like how Watari was W. The screen popped up with a scripted W.

"We're all unharmed luckily thanks to fast action." He responded with a small smile, "What is news of the war?" I wanted to hear this as well, we had been cut off from the happenings and going ons of the battles being fought.

"A lot has happened. The army marched in on Ipswich and regained what had been lost; they're hoping to regain Aldeburgh by the end of next week." The Germans had moved from Aldeburgh to Ipswich and into Ampthill Flitwick where we battled against them. So they were being forced back, that was excellent. "News from an agent came yesterday that the Germans want Scotland on their side but they aren't bending. We've nearly got them with us." More good news. "Bulgaria and Turkey have both joined Germany but that was expected." Matt bit his lip pensively and took a moment to speak.

"What of Russia?"

"Staying neutral but I think Agent Penber is making headway with some of the officials. If we can get enough support from them we'll get their full help. We're still trying to get Germany's surrounding countries to join us, Austria is being stubborn."

"Big shock."

"Indeed. How is Leslie holding up? He father is worried sick."

"She's a trooper and does as we tell her too, she's a good kid."

"That she is."

"Best of luck." Watari said and ended the link. I looked to Matt who looked like he had something on his mind.

"What is it?" I asked softly, taking his hands in mine.

"We weren't randomly found at the safe house… Someone betrayed location. I'm positive of it." He whispered. His tone told me all I needed to know, he suspected someone among the agents had done it. "One of us is working for the other side."


	20. Chapter 20: This Just In

_Guys, I'm really sorry about not posting for almost a week… I feel really bad about that but Logan and I went to his parents home to tell them the good news about our engagement and we were there for the weekend and got back really late Sunday. I know that's no excuse but I really am sorry. Forgive me? Pweeze? :3_

_So I've got some not so good news. I nearly died last night. As some of you know, I've got really bad asthma, have my entire life and it's not getting any better. Well, I got hit with a really bad attack last night while talking to my dear Reth, who freaked the fuck out, and got hit when I was laughing really hard. If not for Logan, I would have died. Praise be to my lovely fiancé. Speaking of that, we've got our colors for the wedding. Black and white are the main colors with dashes of red to spice it up. One of us will be wearing a black suit, white shirt and red tie. The other will be in a white suit, black shirt, and red tie. We have yet to decide who… _

_This chapter… This chapter. I really like this chapter. It's intense on different levels and furthers the relations among the group of agents. We still have no idea who the betrayer is though! Keep reading. _

_As always:_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 20-This Just In

It's not a matter of if or maybe, this is dealing with yes or no where only the ultimatum counts. I understood that it was true but I didn't want to think anyone in out close knit group was betraying us. Matt's unwavering stare never left my face as I thought it over. Who could it be? Under what reason would they betray us? I bit my lip as I thought, it wasn't Matt and it wasn't me. That was for certain. We had been together every moment at the safe house nearly and Matt would never betray Wammy or Watari. "Who?" I asked softly, unable to think of who it may be.

"Let's look at the circumstances. It can't be either one of us. That leaves four others that could have done it. Mogi, Matsu, Roslyn, and Davis. We need to think objectively as to who would benefit most from doing it. Mogi. Strong and kind. He was with Matsu most of the time. Both of them are Japanese, Japan has yet to enter the war so their country wouldn't gain anything from them being a spy for Germany plus I've known them for a very long time. Neither would do it. Davis is a good man, loyal to Wammy. He's been with us since nearly the beginning. He'd never betray Watari or me. Roslyn… She's been with Wammy less than a year and I don't know her background. I'll get as much intel on her as I possibly can." All signs were pointing to Roslyn. We'd never make a move before we were certain but the others had to be warned. I sighed heavily as Matt stood and wrapped his arms around my lower back to pull me close. His cheek rested on the top of my head in a kind gesture.

Later that night, Matt and I were in the room Matsu, Mogi, and Davis were staying in. We spoke in hushed tones since the girls were asleep in the next room, "You really think so?" Davis asked the redhead softly in the dim light. Matt nodded from where he was leaned up against the wall. His hair was oddly illuminated by the one lamp that was turned on, giving his hair the darkened look of fresh blood.

"I know so." Was his answer, he was so certain of himself. The other agents trusted their leader so they only nodded and waited for him to speak more. "Roslyn is the only option if you look at it. She's the newest member of Wammy and none of us know her background. She's not English, I know that for a stead fast fact." Matt went on to explain the reasoning behind his thinking. I watched each man's expression incase anything fishy crossed their faces. Who knew, it could be one of them who was responsible for giving away the information of our location. "Mihael?" Matt asked after a while, I had been zoning out.

"Yeah?" I asked, giving him my full attention.

"Let's get some rest." Together we walked out of the boy's room and went back to ours where we stripped down and got into bed. I had discovered the first night we slept together, not having sex mind you just sleeping, that Matt was very cuddly in bed. It was absolutely adorable how he's snuggle up against me to fall asleep, yet another thing I loved to death about this man who had changed my life so drastically. His arm went around me loosely and I used his other arm as a pillow while my back pressed against his chest and our legs intertwined together. I slept better with Matt curled up with me, I had never been a sound sleeper until this mission started and we shared a bed.

The bed was freakin' huge but we barely used more space than a twin sized bed, neither of us wanted to break off the contact between us even as we slept. We'd wake up in the exact same position we had fallen asleep in. I loved waking up to him even in stress filled situations like knowing there was a betrayer among us. I usually was up before him and I'd just kind of be there, watching him. His shockingly red hair would fan out from his gentle face making him look a lot younger than twenty two. Even though his eyes were closed you could still picture the vibrancy of his gorgeous eyes. I was utterly smitten with Mail Jeevas.

I was turning soft spending all this time with Matt…

XxX~~~XxX

"So you see, everyone will have to be under constant monitoring. I've contacted Watari to have someone watching the monitors of this safe house every minute of every day. I apologize but that includes the bathrooms. We cannot take any chances of the betrayer getting word to the enemy of where we're holed up." The words felt so foreign in my mouth that I almost thought I wasn't the one saying them. Matt's eyes were half closed and his head was in his hand as he slowly sipped at his coffee. I was seated next to my boyfriend and the others were watching us closely to see what exactly was going on. To be honest, I had no idea what to say from here. Matt must have sensed that because he decided to speak then.

"I don't want to point any fingers-" He broke off and yawned before resuming what he was saying, "But I do have my suspicions as to who did it. This watch is being conducted for the sole reasons to protect Leslie and discover the agent who is betraying us." Everyone listened with rapt attention because whenever Matt spoke in this tone, he had something very important to say. Who would Matt have been in a different life? If his family hadn't died and his father hadn't run off, who would Mail Jeevas be? Would we have ever met?

XxX~~~XxX

Time started to drag on after just a few days; we were monitored constantly in every room without exception which made certain things hard to do. It was awkward taking a shower, going to the bathroom, and sex was out of the question which was really getting under my skin. I was getting irritable and ended up spending most of my time in the small gym. What surprised us all the most was Matt's attitude; he was getting surly and irritable with each passing day. No one could quite figure it out; Matt was usually such a good natured kind of guy. Something had to be bugging him… He was in charge after all, maybe it was stress.

That night, I decided I decided to take measures to make sure my lover was okay. "Matt?" I called from the bathroom.

It took him a moment to answer, "What?" He asked shortly, his voice cold. This wasn't my Matt.

"C'mere." I told him and heard his heavy sigh. You'd think I was asking him to carry the bed in here, what a drama queen! The second his bare foot touched the tile, I grabbed him and forcefully pinned him against the wall with my body. He gasped at the sudden act and then looked at me.

"Oi, what d'you think you're doing?" Matt asked and shot a glance up to one of the cameras, "They're watching Mihael!"

"Who cares?" I breathed against his collar bone.

"I-I do!" He insisted and tried to push me away, "Stop!" His hands on my shoulders barely pushed, he wanted this as much as I did. I nipped his neck lightly and he shuddered, his already rock hard erection pressing into my hips. Wow, he was really excited. I moved my lips up to his and found him utterly submissive, his mouth opened up to mine immediately and realization dawned on me. Matt had never been topped. A wicked grin spread across my lips as I forced my tongue into his very willing mouth. I pushed my body up against his and let go of his hands pinned above his head so I could grab his hips. He gasped into me when I took hold of his hips and started grinding against him. "S-Stop." He begged but I knew he didn't mean it. His cheeks were flushed with want and his eyes filled with a lust that made my stomach jump into my mouth. Stop? I couldn't even if I wanted to.

I bit his lower lip and felt his hot breath against my cheek as he tried to turn away. "Bed. Now." I growled and pulled him to the large bed. I shoved him down roughly and met no resistance from him as I pounced. He whimpered as I pulled him to my lips, I wouldn't let him take dominance but he didn't seem to want to. "Matt?" I breathed hotly in his ear, "Will I be the first?" I had to know if I was… I had to know if I'd claim this part of Matty for the rest of our natural born lives. His breath caught in his throat so he just nodded. I smiled ever so slightly and stopped my attack on him for a moment to brush back his soft locks from his kind face. His eyes were burning with need that I would soon give him. From my vantage point of sitting on his chest, I pulled my shirt off nice and slow and tossed it aside. Matt's eyes nearly popped out of his head as I slid my lips down his chest and stomach and rested them on his hips. Our erections were pressing against each other; I forced myself to bit back a moan as he moved slightly. Shit, I wasn't going to last long.

I forced myself to take a breath as I unbuttoned the front of his shirt and pushed it off of his beautifully defined shoulders. Agonizingly slow, I ran my hand down his chest onto his perfect abs that would make the gods jealous. "Stop teasing me." Matt begged from underneath my powerful hands.

Just too really get him hot, I stood up and pulled off my pants and boxers leaving me completely naked. I watched him looking me over, "Jetz." I said in German. He complied immediately and got on his knees before me. I now had a secret weapon over him; German commands made him do everything. His hand wrapped around the base of my manhood and his soft lips ran up my shaft before his tongue darted out and moved over my bulging head. I nearly came right then and there at how good he felt around me. I moaned immediately and reached down, wrapping my fingers in his lovely red locks of hair. There was no way to stop now; I forced myself into his mouth. "Holy shit Matt!" I cried out as he deep throated me, taking in every inch of my throbbing member. "Nnhhg," I moaned as he started to slowly move his tight lips up and down my begging shaft.

The knock at the door was barely heard, I was so close to cumming that I didn't even register it, "Guys, I'm coming in." Davis called from the other side and opened the door. One look at what we were up to and his cheeks turned bright, flaming red. He threw his hand up to cover his eyes. "Dammit guys!" He shouted in embarrassment, "I come up here to talk with you and I find this… Euhg!" Quicker than previously possible, I grabbed my pants and pulled them up.

"What?" I asked sourly, I had been so close to releasing.

"There's an urgent message from Watari you two needed to hear." Davis said and tentatively peaked out from behind his fingers. His hand dropped but he didn't look at either of us. "It's about Mail's alias." Matt's alias meant Major Fuchs. My eyes flashed to the green eyes of my lover. "There was a tip off… They know that Major Fuchs isn't who he says to be. Mail… You're in serious danger."


	21. Chapter 21: Never Truly Gone

_Guyyyyysssss! I'm so sorry about not updating for over a week. I couldn't think of any place good to go with this chapter until today and you know how much I hate a bad chapter so I just… Didn't. haha. Well, so… Here's the chapter. I hope you like it… Don't kill me if you hate it please :(_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep (hopefully) loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 21-Never Truly Gone

_"Warning. Code red 01-22. Identity found." _Momentary static, _"Agents, Matt's German identity has been found as a fake. He's in grave danger. Take quick action under C-37 coverings. Mission P-C-909 aborted. Return to Wammy as soon as possible. Protect Agent Jeevas at all costs. Over."_

We were all dead silent in the control room when the message finished and the W flashed off of the screen. I wasn't sure how to react, Matt's life was in danger and we were being forced to abort the mission. It had to be really bad if the safe houses weren't enough to protect him. My eyes flashed over to Matt, his face was calm and collected but he was paler than usual. It was Davis who spoke first. He cleared his throat to break the silence first, "Captain, what are your orders?"

Matt turned and pulled up on the large screen a map of the area. "We're here." He indicated a point on the map with a laser pointer. "To get from Strathblane to London by the most direct route is exactly six hours and fifty six minutes. Taking back roads could be anywhere from seven and a half hours up to twenty hours. We'll have three groups all leaving close to the same time to confuse anyone trailing. Leslie and I will be split up for obvious reasons." He already had a plan after just hearing the message? Matt was utterly incredible.

"The teams will be Mihael and Matsuda, Mogi and Roslyn, then me with Davis." His eyes flashed to Davis who nodded his agreement. Why was he splitting us up? I understood Roslyn with Mogi. Mogi was really strong and fast acting. If anything happened, he's top her betrayal. Matsuda was a sharpshooter and I was a man of action so we'd work well together. "Leslie will be going with Mihael and Matsu. You guys will leave second; they'd expect you to leave first so Davis and I will go out first. Then last will be Mogi and Roslyn. First car leaves tomorrow at six hundred hours sharp. Ten minutes between one and two leavin-wait. Scratch that. Two and three will leave at the same time. Six minutes between the two groups leaving. Understood?"

A collective yes rose up from us who were listening in utter awe to his on the spot plan. "I'll get the routes into your GPSs so we all take different routes." He stood quickly and was gone before anyone else could speak up. I looked to Davis who had watched him leave as well.

"Damn, he's good." Matsuda commented in the silence that was starting to turn rather awkward.

"He was the first Wammy agent. Of course he'd be the best." Davis snapped and walked out. Something was up, he seemed nervous.

"Davis, wait." I said and he stopped in the doorway. "Someone among us is the betrayer, has to be. Don't you think we should all stay together, that way he or she can't get news out of who's who when we leave or the plan?" It could only make our job easier to keep an eye on everyone at once.

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" It was Matsuda who so quickly agreed with my plan.

"It can help us catch who's the betrayer." Roslyn added.

"Maybe Leslie should be kept with us for her safety. I'll go get her, someone come with me?"

"Mogi, no need." I pressed a button on the remote and it buzzed up to Leslie's room. "Leslie, can you come to the control room? We've got a new plan."

"I'll be there in a minute." She said and twenty two seconds later, she was walking through the door. Davis moved over so she could sit on the couch that pressed up against the wall.

"This is the safest room in the safe house, it's best if we all stay here in case another attack is launched." Davis told us, "Once Mail is back, we should seal ourselves in."

"But what about the bathroom and food and stuff?" He brought up a good point. As much as Matsuda goofed around, he actually had a good head on his shoulders.

"Buddy up and monitoring. There are no blind spots with the cameras in any of the rooms." A voice said from the door. My heart jumped ever so slightly at the sound of Matt's deep tone. If he asked, my heart would sing for him. I couldn't help the smile the touched my lips. "So with all these precautions, we should get out of here alright tomorrow. Rest up, relax, all those good things and put all your technology in this box." He brandished a plain old cardboard box, "I'm not taking any chances."

I was the first to move, I pulled off my belt that had all different kinds of gadgets on it and emptied out my pockets. That earned me a grateful smile from my stressed boyfriend as I sat back down. The box was put in the middle of the table where all could see it after he tossed all his stuff in there as well.

XxX~~~XxX

Later that night after we had all eaten, Matt and I were cuddled up under a blanket in a corner of the control room. I had my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around me in a blissfully happy moment despite the horrors of tomorrow we were to face. "Matt?" I asked softly as I smoothed out the lines of his tees shirt.

"Mhm?" He sounded like he was half asleep but when I sat up to look him in the eye, I found him as alert as ever. His eyes were on Mogi's back, he was taking watch while the others slept. We were going to switch off to make sure no one made outside contact while we were sleeping.

"Can I ask you something?" From his chuckle I knew a smartass remark was coming.

"You just did." Yup, I knew that was coming. I rolled my eyes dramatically and sighed, "Alright, alright. Ask away."

"Why do you always speak in German to me?" He understood the context since he only ever spoke to me in German at intimate times between us. His perfectly white teeth showed but not in a smile, he was biting his lip in a nervous way I had never seen him do before. "You don't have to answer that." I quickly covered up, my cheeks burning bright red. I looked away so he wouldn't see my embarrassment.

His cool hand cupped my cheek and made me look back at him, "I'll tell you but… But it's hard to talk about it." Another heart breaking story was coming, I could just tell. "I was in the German army, only a Corporal at the time. I didn't lead a squadron or anything of interest but I was under a very popular Master Sergeant, Dirk Emeric. He was one of those guys that, even with a war going on, he was happy and kind to everyone he met. He didn't see himself above others like so many officers do. Well… I was just a kid, only nineteen at the time, and I fell head over heels for him. Yeah, I know. An English spy falling for a German officer.

"He saw that I had potential and got me promoted quickly up the ranks from Corporal up to only one ranking below him, Sergeant First Class. As almost his equal, we talked a lot and I found out about his hatred for fighting and his family. He just wanted to go home to his mom and dad. We got really drunk one night and ended up… Well… Coming out to each other. Things happened and we ended up in bed together. It really was a rather wonderful night to be honest and the next day, we were shipped off into battle.

"We lost. We were slaughtered by the English forces because I had tipped them off through Wammy just like I was supposed to do. Somehow Dirk found out about me being a spy but he didn't turn me in. He told me he'd keep my secret since I was working and putting my life on the line to end the war. I loved him a lot and he felt the same for me… He felt so much for me that when I was cornered under suspicions of being a spy, he stepped forward and said that it was him who told the English the plans to attack…" He stopped for a moment but I dared not look at his face, I just kept tracing the lines on his palm. "They dragged him away and put him before a firing squad. As they took him away he said _"I love you Radulf, now and forever."_ Even as he was going to die, he kept my secret. Not even an hour later… He was dead. Dirk Emeric was the first person I ever loved, he was the first person I made love to, he was the first one that I felt so much for that I told him I love… Now… I don't know. I just express my love for you in German because I see a lot of Dirk in you. You're both brave, strong, intelligent men who'd do anything for the right cause." I was like his first lover? He spoke German to me because he loved me that much? My heart swelled in my chest and I hugged him to me tight.

"I love you Matt, I love you so God damn much that I don't know what to do with myself half of the time."

"Y… You aren't mad?" He asked, his voice sounding shocked.

"How could I _ever _be mad at you?" Silence fell between us as I loosened my hold on him. "Hey Matt?" I asked sleepily as I cuddled him even more.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." I felt him chuckle and run his fingers through my hair.

"Sleep, love. Morning will be here sooner than you know." I listened to the steady beating of his heart as I drifted off into sleep.

XxX~~~XxX

_"Are you coming or not?" A voice called. I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at a gorgeous blue sky without a cloud in sight. "C'mon Mihael, the water looks perfect." Bright red hair came into the view before the head it belonged to. I sat up and looked around._

_ This was the beach from the picture back at Wammy. "Wow, this is really pretty." I said as Matt took my hand and kissed my cheek. He was in a really good mood._

_ "You picked a good spot. Now stop staring at the water, I want to go swimming." He hauled me up but didn't let go of my hand as we walked to the water. It was so nice and warm against my feet as we made our way to the deeper water. A perfect decline without any big drop, the bottom was all sand. This really was the place of dreams. Matt dove in before me but I quickly followed, not wanting to be left out of the fun. We swam for hours before finally swimming back to the white sand beach that was utterly deserted. _

_ I walked up to our towels and dried myself off as Matt plopped down, soaking wet, on one of the lounge chairs. "Hey, so why are we here?" I asked after finally sitting down next to him._

_ "You mean you already forgot?" He laughed and held up his left hand, a glint of gold from his ring finger. I looked down at my left hand and saw the same, "We're here on our honeymoon Mihael." His smile was so perfect; he outshone everything on this beach. "You wanted to come to a beach so W let us use his island as our wedding gift." I reached over and took his hand in mine, a smile on my face as well. So we were married and on a beach. This was awesome! "And tonight we're boating over to the mainland to eat at this awesome sushi restaurant named-" _Ca-chink.

XxX~~~XxX

The noise was very real and so was Matt leaping up like a panther ready to attack. I jumped up on instinct and saw the gun being held to Leslie's head, her face the picture of terror. "Don't do it!" Matt shouted, looking at the person who had betrayed our location, "Don't shoot!"


	22. Chapter 22: Mind Over Matter

_**Honorable Mention to HeroofTwilight'sgf for being my 150**__**th**__** review! **_

_I think this may be my favorite chapter ever, seriously. This may be the best one I've ever written but hey, it's one in the morning and I could read this over when I wake up and totally hate it… I sure hope I don't because this is the big reveals chapter. *crosses fingers* I really hope I didn't fuck this up… _

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

_P.S. Check out ShotGunKissAndBeyond's two DN mattXmello stories, they're really awesome! (sorry for the advertisement guys, this will be one of the only times (this is also the first…) I'm starting to babble. G'night my lovelies!)_

Chapter 22-Mind Over Matter

"Don't do it! Don't shoot!" Matt shouted at the gunner. Everything seemed to slow down as the person turned their head to look at him. "You don't want to do this." Their eyes were wild but behind the adrenaline was something else… Sadness, "You're in a tight spot," he took a slow step forward, "You got caught up in some really bad stuff and this is your way out, isn't it?" Another step.

"Stay back!" Another gun came to their other hand and was now pointed at Matt's chest.

"You aren't going to shoot me. We're friends and no matter what, you know I'll get you out of this." He took a few brave steps forward.

"Stop Mail! Please! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then don't. Put the guns down and you come back to Wammy with us. Everything will be fine. We'll protect you from whomever it is that's making you do this. You're one of us." Tears rolled down the betrayer's cheeks.

"Please… Stop Mail. I'm begging you-"

"No. I'm begging you. Don't shoot Leslie. She's innocent." He was right in front of the person now, "I'm begging." What the hell was he doing?! My Matt went down on his knees right before who we thought was a friend. His hand reached up and pointed the barrel at his chest, "Don't shoot an innocent girl." I couldn't see his face. I was panicking. Matt! Oh God dammit Matt!

A hand stopped me from moving forward, I looked to who it was… Matsuda, "Don't." He whispered in my ear. I had no options but to watch at my lover put his life on the line before who was once his friend.

"Dammit Matt! You… You understand! You're an agent! You've been behind their lines! They… I don't have an option!"

"You always have an option. Wammy will protect you if you chose the right path and put down your guns. We will help you but we can't if you kill Leslie or me."

"I didn't want this." Their voice broke softly, "I didn't want any of this! I never wanted to be an agent! I never wanted to live a double life!"

"Killing her won't get you out of this, it will only push you in deeper. Look at me, I'm on my knees begging for you to save your own life. Not mine, not Leslie's but your own. If you pull that trigger, it'll be the nail in your coffin. Even if you manage to kill me, the others will stop you before you even make it five yards. You'll be leaving a team without their Captain. A soul mate without his other half… You'll be taking away another of Watari's loved ones."

"This isn't about them!"

"Of course it is. Your decisions impact everyone you know and everyone who loves you."

"Nobody loves me!"

"That's ridiculous. I love you. Watari loves you. Mihael loves you. We all do. You're family to us. In our profession, we have nobody but our team mates." Utter silence fell throughout the room; you could have heard a pin drop. "I knew it was you from the moment we were attacked-"

"Why didn't you stop me sooner?"

"I wanted to give you the chance to rethink it. I wanted to give you more options."

"Options…" Their eyes didn't leave Matt's face, if only I could see his expression. My eyes flashed to Mogi's face that was covered in concern before looking back to the three people that were the center of attention.

"Please." Matt whispered gently.

"Mail… I have no option."

"NO!" I screamed as an ear splitting bang broke the quiet. Another screaming bang ripped through the silence that came from the first shot. Matt's body collapsed back. "MATT!" I screamed, my voice cracking. I looked around wildly to see Davis holding a smoking gun pointed right at Roslyn's head.

Roslyn's face was at ease, a gentle smile melting her harsh features as her body slowly crumpled. I leapt over the table to Matt's side. "Oh Matty." I sobbed and grabbed at the front of his shirt. Davis sighed but it wasn't filled with sadness… It was filled with relief.

"Matt, you okay?" He asked and looked at my lover splayed out on the ground.

"You're damn lucky she picked the gun you said she would." A familiar deep voice said from next to me.

"Matt?!" I exclaimed as he opened his eyes and sat up. "What the fuck is going on here?!" His chest was covered in blood. I had seen Roslyn pull the trigger! I heard sniggering from the corner I had just been in, Matsuda was laughing full out now, "This isn't funny!" I cried out as Davis and Mogi joined in. I looked to Matt who was shaking with laughter, "Okay… Okay it kind of is." I said and started laughing too. Matt pulled me to his chest in a tight hug.

It took a while for us to stop laughing but when we finally did, I needed an explanation. "Seriously, what the hell was all of that?"

"I pulled Davis aside after we got here to discuss plans. Once the message came from Watari, I knew we had to act fast to catch Roslyn in the act. I had Davis come in with two "loaded" guns to put into the box except one was filled with BB blanks. We took a gamble on which Roslyn would take and luckily, she took the one we guessed she would leaving the bullets for Davis to take her out when the time came."

"What about the… The blood?" I asked softly and touched his soaked chest.

"An excellent fake blood sake taped to my chest." He pulled off his ruined tee shirt to show the empty bag, he ripped it off unceremoniously and tossed it aside.

"Why didn't you tell me about this you fucking jackass?!" I shouted and smacked the back of his head hard.

"I knew you'd freak out of give it away by accident." I opened my mouth to protest but then closed it… He was right. "I promised I wasn't going to leave you." He whispered and tucked my head under his chin in an affectionate move. "Trust me next time."

Everything calmed down considerably after that, Roslyn's body was removed and Watari was contacted. Leslie fell asleep in Matsuda's arms; he has been there to comfort her after what had just happened. I stayed up against Matt, we had moved back to our corner so we were out of the way. My heart still hammered in my chest as we lay there almost an hour later. "I thought I lost you." I whispered more to myself than him. He didn't answer, just held me tighter.

XxX~~~XxX

"Alright men, we're still not out of the danger zone yet. Mogi, I want you to go with Matsuda and Mihael as more protection for Leslie. Understood?" He nodded without a word. It was ten minutes before Davis and Matt were scheduled to leave, Matt was barking out last minute orders. "Remember, follow the GPS as closely as you can. Stay to the big cities and blend into traffic. Don't forget to-"

"Captain, don't worry. We know." Matsuda said with a smile. "Just take a deep breath, we've got this covered." I smiled at my boyfriend who was wearing a black and white striped long sleeve tee shirt over his baggy jeans. It was a good style for him.

"Just don't stop for _anything."_

"And don't pick up any hitchhikers." Matsuda sassed back lightly, "And don't run with scissors. We know the drill, _mom._"

"Davis, ready?" Matt finally asked after a long silence.

"I'll bring the car around." He jogged out of the room. Everyone else seemed to disappear as well, giving me and Matt a minute alone before we separated.

"Be careful." I said and pulled him into a tight hug as we stood. "I want you back in one piece, you hear?"

"Loud and clear." He told me softly. I looked up and we were kissing. Not the kind of kiss that lead to sex, the kind of kiss that said I love you and only you. We melted into each other, praying that we'd feel the other's embrace many times more before this mission was officially over. His tongue gently caressed my lower lip and I opened my mouth, granting him access. "Ah-hem." Davis cleared his throat and we pulled apart.

"Take care of him, okay? He trips over his own feet when he's not careful." I told Davis who grinned at the two of us.

"Don't worry, I'll do my job." And with that, the both of them were gone.

"Good luck." I whispered once they were out of the room.

XxX~~~XxX

I should have said something to him… Not goodbye. Never goodbye because we'd always see each other again. I should have told him I loved him. He knows that I do but if only I had told him again. I could tell him back at Wammy… "Hey, everything okay?" Matsuda asked from the driver's seat. I looked over to him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just thinking."

"Caution: Blonde thinking." He joked and I forced a smile at his bad joke, "Thinking about Matt?" I was silent for a minute; he really was more intelligent than people gave him credit for.

"Always." We were about four and a half hours into the drive. Less than three hours before we reached central London then another hour or so to Wammy from there, then I'd get to see Matt in less than seven hours depending on his route with Davis. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

_"Mail… can I ask you something?"_ A voice asked, there was static to it. I opened my eyes, what time was it? I looked at the radio, that was Davis's voice.

_"Anything, mate." _

_ "When we first met… What did you think of me?"_

_ "Uhm… I was really happy to have a friend." _ Momentary silence while the radio crackled. What was going on?

_ "What else?" _

_ "I thought… Where's this coming from Hunter?" _

_ "I… I don't know. I just feel like we haven't talked like this in a while." _

_ "Is something up?" _

_ "No no, nothing's up. I've just missed you is all." _

_ "Don't tell me you're going soft after all this time." _Davis snorted at Matt's smart ass remark.

_"No… Hardly… I just… Why did you befriend me?"_

_ "I liked you from the start. You were strong, smart, and really nice to me." _

_ "You were nice to me first." _

_ "Oh yeah, that's right… I gave you my pudding at lunch when the adults sat us together." _They both laughed for a moment.

_"I'm glad I had a friend like you to grow up with." _

_ "You know… I am too. You were my only friend for a long while."_

_ "At first I was jealous because Watari always liked you best…" _

_ "I always wondered about that… I'm glad it didn't affect our friendship though. I would have been crushed if you hated me and I didn't even know why." _

_ "Matt…" _Davis trailed off. Something was up, _"You're making this hard." _

_ "Hm? What was that?" _

_ "I'm sorry Matt." _Silence fell over the radio. What was going on?!

"Matsuda?" I asked in shock, we could do nothing. Something horrible was going on and we didn't even know what.

"_Why?" _Matt's soft voice asked. Was he at gunpoint? AGAIN?!

"_The same people that got to Roslyn got to me. It's you or my wife." _ Another long pause followed the words Davis whispered.

"_I understand… You have to do this." _ A loud buzzing sound came over the radio.

"_What the fuck?! You bugged the car?! Who can hear this?!" _

"_The other car. Mihael, Matsuda, Mogi, and Leslie can all hear everything that's going on this very second. This is also being recorded to Watari's computer as an urgent message." _

"_You sneaky bastard! You're dead!" _

"_Think again Hunter. I've got a gun to your stomach. This is a moot point."_

"_GOD DAMN YOU JEEVAS!"_

"_How did I know? It was simple. Five weeks ago, you said you had a quick mission but you, in fact, didn't. You weren't dispatched for anything so I trailed you. It was then that I found out you were really feeding information to the Germans. I also heard you accepting their mission to kill me as well as work with Roslyn to kill Leslie. You've always been cocky about checking for someone trailing. You never checked. I played it to my advantage and discovered your plan." _

"_MOTHER FUCKING CUNT MAIL!" _

"_So these are your true colors. _

"_I'LL KILL YOU!" _A loud bang sounded then silence, not even the crackling of static from the radio. Matsuda kept driving but I felt like my whole world had stopped. What had happened? Who shot who? Something wet dropped onto my hand and I looked down in horror to realize I was crying. I didn't know if Matt was dead or alive for the second time today.

"Mihael." A soft voice said from right behind me. It was Leslie, leaning up. She wrapped her arms around me from behind and gently kissed my cheek, "Everything will be okay. Matt… He… I…" She fell silent, unsure of what to say to console me. "I'm sorry."

We reached Wammy a few hours later and slowly walked in after Mogi opened up the massive door with the secret panel. There was a large group of people waiting for us, Watari at the front. "Welcome home." He said, sadness laced through his words. He believed Matt was dead. "Leslie, let us show you to your room. You'll be staying with us for the rest of the time. Agents, go clean up, eat a good dinner, and get some rest." His eyes met mine for a long moment, we shared a similar sadness. I had lost my lover. Watari had lost his son.

I sat across from Mogi and next to Matsuda in the cafeteria. Six agents had set out for the mission… Three had returned. How could this have happened? I stabbed moodily at my spinach and feta stuffed chicken breast (the food was really gourmet in the cafeteria). "Mihael, you should eat. You need your strength." Matsu said to me softly over the clatter of the other agents who were chatting away happily.

Just to make him happy, I forced down the rest of my dinner before standing and taking my plate to the counter for it to be cleaned. I had showered in the men's dorm bathroom before coming down here for dinner but I had no inclination to return to the bunk room. Instead, I went to the entrance and sat down on one of the couches. I shifted so I could watch the door at all times under the small hope that Matt had survived even though he should have come back hours ago. "Just admit it… He's dead." I told myself as I sat there.

Hours passed. I only knew after glancing at my watch, I had stayed up all through the night watching the door for Matt. No one had bothered me, even Matsuda hadn't come by to try and coax me into a bunk.

1:34pm the door slid open. "You wouldn't believe the hell I've been through just to get back here."


	23. Chapter 23: The Return

_I'm really really really sorry about the whole not posting thing… School started on the 28__th__ and my life has been hectic. And my mom passed away yesterday and I've kinda really been torn up over it so my life really is a shit hole right now… I'll stop boring you with my issues now._

_I'm not a huge fan of this chapter but it's one of those necessary ones to get the story to the next place. Hope you don't hate it too much. _

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 23-The Return

I couldn't believe what I saw before me. My eyes must be deceiving me. What was going on? I shook my head to try and clear it, I rubbed my eyes to try and make sense of what was going on. When I opened my eyes again, he still stood there. "M… Matt?" I asked softly, looking at the shock of red hair that I knew so well. How was this possible? His green eyes watched me closely as if gauging my reaction. Did he see me as a threat?

"Who else would it be, dumb dumb?" A familiar grin quirked up at the corners of his mouth and before I even registered what I was doing; I ran over and pulled him tightly into my arms.

"You idiot! I thought you were dead!" I shouted as I refused to release him from my iron like grip. "I-" My voice cracking off pathetically, "I thought I'd lost you again!" His hand gently stroked my hair as I realized, to my horror, that I was crying.

"You're the idiot. I told you to trust me." I remembered when he said that… I had thought he was dead moments before when he was "shot" by Roslyn. I shook my head and pulled back to wipe my tears away.

"What happened?" I asked softly but before he could even open his mouth, someone shouted.

"MAIL?!" Voices all over started calling out his name in shock but one got everyone to go deathly silent as walked into the entrance.

"Matt, it's good to see you both alive and well." Watari said with a fond smile crossing his kind features. "But not unscathed." I looked back to Matt seeing a gash on his forehead with crusted blood dried around it. "I must insist upon hearing the details." My heart fell; I just wanted to be with him now, "Later. For now, get that looked after. Eat. Rest… And calm down Mihael before he has a heart attack." I smiled at that and felt his fingers intertwine with mine.

"C'mon." He whispered in my ear and pulled me out a side door. I looked around and realized we were in one of the two classrooms on the left side of the entry way. "Oh thank God." He breathed and turned to face me.

"I was so worried." I whispered but he didn't answer with words. He put his hands on my hips and pressed his hot lips against mine in a passionate kiss. I melted the moment his hands met my hips, this was the touch I longed for no matter how close we were to each other. My eyes slid shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I took a step back, pulling him with me, and sat on a desk (we were in a classroom after all). He was so warm and alive, all my wishes came true the second he stepped through that door and now… Now was our time. His hand slid around my back and pressed up into him so we were as close as possible while his tongue gently opened my mouth for access. "Oh Matt." I whispered as he pulled back for a fraction of a second. His answering smile was breathtaking as he moved back in to kiss me.

I ran my hand down his back and wrapped it around his strong waist. He winced and shied away from my hand and I immediately broke all physical contact, "Oh shit Matt, I'm sorry! I just… You know… I wanted to… Let's get you to the med wing."

"No, I'm fine." He insisted but I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

"Let's go before I carry you." I warned and he followed right after me. We walked out of the door hand in hand and down the long hall before taking a right and finding the doors to the medical center on the left. The doors stood open so we walked right in and there was the doctor from last time walking past the main hall of the wing.

"Ah! Back again Agent Jeevas?" He asked with the same French accent Matt had so openly mocked last time. "It is good to see you back in one piece zis time."

"Har har." Matt rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that crept across his face.

"Your usual room is taken but we do 'ave one open." Doctor Monet turned on his heel and led us down the same hall but this time went into the room on the left instead of on the right. "Dress down and I will be back in a bit."

When the door closed, I took a seat on the chair and the corner while Matt pulled off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in a tank top and his boxers. I took one look at them and grinned, "Really, Matt? Really?" He was sporting a pair of pale pink boxers with cows all over them.

"Oh shut up." He said and sat on the bed to wait for Doctor Monet to come in. It didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would, guess I was just used to the field doctors taking forever to get to your cot when you needed them.

"Nice underwear." The doc said after one look at his pink cows. "Let's take a look at the damage." With that, the examination started and I was silent. He started by making sure Matt's legs were alright, testing each joint's rotation and making sure there was no swelling. His arms were next, checking his joints then cleaning out a few small wounds up on his left shoulder that looked a bit nasty. "Pull off your shirt." Matt tossed it aside and sat up straight for the next bit. His back and chest were scratched up but otherwise nothing was all that wrong. The cuts were cleaned out and salve was applied before his forehead was cleaned and bandaged. "Is zat all?"

"No." I answered, "His ribs may be damaged." Matt shot me an exasperated look as Doctor Monet lightly touched his sides, running his fingers along each individual rib. He may seem like a bit of a fool at times but he was an excellent doctor. He didn't miss a single thing.

"Zere is nothing broken or cracked. Ze worst option would be a bit of bruising but otherwise… He is okay. You will survive, Mail."

"Gee, thanks doc." He replied sarcastically as the doctor left. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Glad you're okay. Want to eat first or sleep?"

"I'm damn hungry. What do you think?" He asked as he pulled his clothing back on over his fresh bandages. Together we walked down the hall to the end where the mess hall was open and waiting. The food was awesome again. Interesting little thing about Matt was that he _loved _breakfast foods, he'd eat nothing but breakfast if he could. It was just before dinner time but when he came in, the chef started making his favorite which turned out to be Eggs Benedict. Yet another thing I had learned about him just by observing. I got some kind of random pasta dish that was the first name I saw. I wasn't really hungry but I thought I might as well eat since I hadn't in a while.

Matt and I went to a small table designed for two to sit down while we waited for our food. "That was crazy how you know." I commented after a long, but not awkward, silence.

"I've known him for a long time… I could read it all over his body that he was in some deep shit before he even went to see the Germans." His voice was soft even though we were all alone in the mess hall. "I wish it hadn't been him but… I don't know. I'm just sat I lost a friend in the process of this." I reached across the table and took his hand.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know but I still wish there was something I could have done for him and Roslyn. I feel like I failed them."

"Matty," I used my nickname for him, "they failed you. Not the other way around and don't you forget that." We fell back into a comfortable silence until our food came and silence was replaced by the gentle clinking of utensils on plates.

After an early dinner it was time to get Matty to bed so I lead him back to the guest suit I was using (first one on the right). It seemed almost routine for us to undress and get into bed together but this time I was the one holding Matt. It did feel odd or anything, we weren't one of those couples were there was a man position and a woman position. We could swap up and be perfectly content with either.

Sleep came quickly for the both of us plagued by exhaustion and emotional drainage.

XxX~~~XxX

I woke to knocking on the door from the hallway and carefully slipped out of bed so as not to wake my exhausted boyfriend. I pulled on a pair of loose sweats and opened up the door, "I'm Agent Ronald DeMarco. W has requested that Agent Jeevas come to his office." With his message said, he turned and left the door way. I sighed and looked back to Matt… I'd have to wake him up now.

I walked back over to the bed and gently touched his shoulder, "Hey," I said gently in his ear, "Wake up." Nothing. "Matt." I said a bit louder and still nothing. "Matt!" I growled in exasperation and pressed my lips against his. That sure woke him up fast.

"I'm up! What's wrong?" His eyes darted all around the dimly lit room before focusing on me. He truly was a machine when it came to his work.

"Nothing's wrong at all, Watari just wanted to see you for a report." I told him calmly as he seemed to relax. "Get dressed and we'll head over." He stood up from bed and cast around for his clothing that I had set aside for him. Once we were both ready we walked out and to W's office.

Matt knocked and the door opened for him. I hesitated, not sure whether or not I was allowed in. "Come in, Mihael." Watari said after a moment of deliberation on my part. I stepped in and took a seat next to Matt. "I understand you've been through quite a lot but what we're here to discus is what happened after the line was cut in the car. I assume there was a shot fired off from the noise."

"Yes sir. For a moment, Davis was distracted by oncoming traffic and I managed to fire off a round into his upper thigh in order to disable him. He swerved off the road and the car flipped sending us into the forest slightly. My head smashed against the dashboard and I was rendered unconscious. When I came to, I was utterly alone with no sign of Davis… I haven't a clue as to where he is but I can assure you he's out there plotting his revenge on me. After I managed to get out of the car, I hitched a ride back to London and got dropped at the edge. Then I walked here."

"You handled the situation well but next time please report such findings directly to me instead of taking it into your own hands." Watari smiled affectionately at Matt as he grinned.

"Will do. Is that all?"

"No, not quite. But it is the last of the knowledge I needed to acquire. You see, you and Mihael have done a wonderful job as agents but now you need time as a couple."

"I don't quite follow you." What was Watari after? Matt had spoken my exact thoughts.

"The two of you are getting some time off so you can be together. A location has been set where you'll be safe and far from the war. Matt, don't even think of arguing because the arrangements have already been made. You leave tonight." His smile was warm, the kind you saw when a father watched his kid walk across the stage to get their college diploma. "That is all." He looked down at his desk and started to write, successfully ending the conversation.

I followed Matt out as he stood to leave. "Where do you think we're going?" I asked as I took his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I don't have a clue but it will be nice to actually get away from everything." His lips were ever so slightly curved upward; he was as excited as I was and just hid it better. What could I say? One on one time alone with Matt was a dream come true. "It'll be even nicer to get away with you and only you." I smiled at that. Since meeting Matt, we had only had sex once. Nearly twice but Davis had walked in on us. I wanted to show him how much I loved him in every way possible. Sex included.

"We should go pack." I said and he nodded, splitting off to go our respective quarters for now.


	24. Chapter 24: The House,The Lake,The Beach

_I know it's been a long time since my last update… Twenty one days actually… But life has kind of been hell for me and I've been unable to write anything happy at all. You all know about my mother dying but only a few of you know about my little brother committing suicide. Yeah, he was found dead on the 16__th__. We were really close and it just shut me down getting the call that he was dead. I hope you all can forgive me for not being emotionally able to update._

_So this chapter is a lot lighter than past ones. They're off to vacation and all that fun stuff so it's a lot happier than what has been going on recently. Read on to find out._

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 24: The House, The Lake, The Beach

"Now boarding flight 325 to Santa Maria, Brazil." A voice over the loud speaker called out. Matt's eyes were following the lines of his book as if he hadn't even registered the call over the speaker. He was reading Mein Kampf in German, not a big shock that he'd go for the original text. Neither of us made a move to get on the plane since we were flying first class courtesy of Watari. Also part of W's plans, we had no idea where exactly we were going just yet. The flight was to Brazil but for all we knew, there was a connecting flight or something of the sorts. Matt had his goggles resting casually around his neck; they lay loosely against his plain white tee shirt. A single look at him said a lot. His arms were covered in scars of varying degrees, his chest was as built as the rest of his body, his face was weathered but beautiful and his eyes… His eyes held such depth that you could drown in them. "First class tickets, if you'd please start to board now we are ready for you."

I closed the book that was resting in my lap open and slipped it into my carryon bag while my boyfriend did the same. He bent over when putting it in his bag, his hair fell forward into his eyes and I lost sight of the green I had love from day one. When he straightened up, I took his hand and we walked to the line of first class passengers waiting to board the plane to Brazil.

Matt looked up at me as I was about to sit down, "What?" I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable under his intense eyes. I sat down and looked to him, waiting for his answer that wasn't coming. His cheeks turned a light red that was hard to see against his well tanned cheeks.

"I was just thinking about how gorgeous your eyes are." He admitted as if it was a crime. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're adorable." I told him and smiled a little wider. We were off to some unknown place for vacation with only each other, this couldn't get any better. Once the door closed, Matt reached over and closed the window that showed we were still firmly on the ground. I hated the takeoff and landing, they freaked me out and I hated being able to see everything. Made me think the plane was going to fail and we would all die. Closing the window helped a lot but… How did Matt know about my fear? I shrugged it off and settled into my seat to get through the take off.

XxX~~~XxX

I woke to cool fingers trailing lightly over the lines of my palm. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Matt watching me, "We're here, love." He whispered and gently kissed me on the lips. It was true, light was shining through the now open window and I saw green grass and another plane. People were standing to get their bags out of the overhead compartment.

It didn't take all that long for us to get off the plane and head for baggage claim. Watari had told us that once we got our bags that there'd be an agent of Wammy waiting for us with a sign that we'd recognize. Matt had a black suitcase with a red bandana tied around the handle and mine was the same color except with a yellow bandana around the handle so they were easy to find. Together, hand in hand, we walked off to find the agent that would be waiting for us.

_Matt Wammy_

_and_

_Mihael Jeevas_

Well, that had been a lot easier to find than I had thought. Mihael Jeevas… I couldn't help but smile at the name; it had a really nice ring to it. "Mail, Mihael?" The agent with jet black hair and a deep tan asked.

"Yup, you got us." Matt said with a good natured smile, "You're Marcus Fletchly, correct?" How the hell did he know every agent of Wammy?!

"Yes sir, it's an honor to be meeting you in person. I was set as back up on the Namintin Mission and saw what you did single handedly, you were amazing." Marcus couldn't be more than nineteen himself, it made sense that he was on pick up duty then. He seemed like he'd be a very good agent one day if not already. "I'm to take you as far as the outskirts of the city then you'll switch cars with a S.W. GPS that will take you the rest of the way to your destination."

"Alright, sounds good." It seemed to me like Matt was always the one doing the talking when it came to anyone involving Wammy. Was I bending over to easily and letting Matt take control? Should I try and be more assertive? Matt out ranked me on the battle field being a Captain but in Wammy, he way out ranked me with no chance of me catching up right now. He was ranked as a Captain but he was part of the founding. On Wammy levels, I was barely more than a private. "Stop worrying." Matt whispered in my ear as we walked. Again he had known something I tried to keep from him… It wasn't even worth it any more, keeping secrets that is.

We sat in the back together as close as we could get. It was warm in Brazil but I still didn't want to be anywhere that Matt wasn't after thinking he was dead for so long. I held his hand firmly in mine, letting him know that he wasn't allowed to pull away for any reason short of an attack on the car.

Santa Maria was surprisingly big with shopping centers, parks, neighborhoods, and even a few forests in it. I registered it all while we drove south at a pretty good speed, fast enough that things blurred if you looked the wrong way. Both Matt and I were awake but I could see that he was fading fast; his eyes would close for a moment longer than I blink then snap open as if trying to convince himself he wasn't tired. I would insist upon driving at least in the beginning on the way to wherever.

Marcus pulled over at a rest stop and turned to look at us, "Alright guys, we're just outside the city and your car is waiting right there. Have a great trip; there will be more of an explanation once you reach your destination." I got out first followed by Matt on the other side. We got our bags out and headed to the other car while Marcus turned around and headed back into the city. One look at the car made me smile. It wasn't fancy, it wasn't new, it wasn't even something I'd take a second glance at actually. That was what made it perfect.

"Ford F-150 1990, not bad." Matt said and ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was getting tired.

"Dibs on first shift." I said with a quick smile. He opened his mouth as if to protest then closed it, thinking better of what he was going to say. We tossed our stuff in the bed of the truck before getting into the cabin portion. I turned on the car and a ton of light lit up across the dash. Maybe this wasn't some old truck. The GPS started and I headed south on 392 as instructed.

XxX~~~XxX

Matt and I had switched off driving a few times before we finally came to our destination. There was no telling where we were since the GPS only showed us our direct route and nothing around the area… Watari you sneaky bastard. I wasn't the one driving when we pulled up to the house we'd be staying in. "Wow." I said as I looked up at it, it was gorgeous.

The house was on the larger scale and had one of those big wrap around porches you saw in those old American movies. It was white with big windows and a swinging chair for two. "Wow is right." Matt agreed as he turned off the car and got out.

I could hear the gentle sounds of water hitting stones, we were on a lake? "Watari sure knows how to pick a place." I said with a smile as I lifted my suitcase out of the bed.

"This has been a Wammy house for about eight years now." Matt said as he walked up the steps. "I remember hearing about the purchase from Davis." He said the name of his old friend so casually but I knew it must hurt to think about the betrayal. I said nothing as I followed him into the house. To be one hundred percent honest, I really only had one thing on my mind right now and it wasn't the cleanest of thoughts. "Wanna go for a swim?" There went my hopeful plans involving, well, anywhere. Maybe not though.

"Sounds good to me." Right where he stood, Matt pulled off his shirt and tossed it over a chair. Guess we were going naked. Maybe he had the same plan as me. I reached for my shirt but got distracted by his body. Since we had met, I had seen his body plenty of times but we had only had sex once which had been due to the very stressful situations we were constantly thrown into. Every time I looked at him, my heart raced and I got a bit light headed. Whenever he took off his cloths, my body went crazy with a need to touch him. In order to distract myself, I turned slightly and pulled off my shirt and jeans hastily. They were left on the ground with my boxers as Matt and I went through the wide double doors that lead to the private lake.

Being me, I ran and jumped right in but Matt took his time looking around at the surroundings with a casual pace. I didn't mind, it gave me more time to look at him. When he was a few feet from the water on the dock, he leapt in with a mighty cannon ball that splattered me. He surfaced close to me and I broke the distance, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him close. Everywhere place he touched left my skin tingling. His vivid eyes were on mine, pulling my soul to his. "Hey." I whispered and cut the final distance by kissing him full on with so much passion that we could burn up the sun.

Matt's answering passion nearly made me melt, everything he didn't show suddenly came through the bond we held. Love, passion, adoration, hurt from betrayal, pain through struggle, everything flooded into the kiss. My cheeks were wet with tears at what I felt through his lips. They weren't sad, they were happy tears. He pulled back and in the tenderest action possible, kissed away my tears, "I love you." His voice was husky with emotion; I had never heard him like this before. It was terrifying and lovely at the same time. It was real.

His arms tightened around me and I felt he very definite hardon against my hip. If I hadn't already been hard as a rock, I would have been feeling that. I moved my arms up around his neck, already submitting to him as he leaned down and kissed me again. His lips were hot against mine; his tongue slipped into my mouth and quickly engaged mine. My eyes slid shut and I moaned into him as my knees felt like they'd give way. He was so amazing in every aspect. Oh god he felt good. His calloused fingers held onto my hips tightly in the cool water.

He broke the kiss, his cheeks flushed and his breath coming a little heavier than usual, "I don't care where or how… But I need you now." His tone made me weak at the knees.

"Take me now." I begged. My words were too much for him because he grabbed me up into his arms and carried me to the sand beach where he lay me out. His lips were immediately back to mine while his hand slid down my chest and abs to wrap around my throbbing member. I gasped and my eyes widened at the feeling of his touch. Oh my GOD he was amazing.

His hand tightened then pulled up agonizingly slow towards the head of my dick. He didn't stop there. Matt moved in between my legs and looked up at me as his tongue slid across me, tasting my pre cum that leaked out already. "Shit, ohhh!" I moaned loudly as he took me into his mouth, just the head though. "Nnnngh." I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. He went right for the kill and deep throated me. There was a little gag reflex but otherwise I slid right down his throat. "Oh God Matt!" I reach down and wrapped my fingers in his hair. I couldn't take it, it was just too much. I came hard in his mouth shooting rope after rope of thick cum that he swallowed as fast as he could.

I slid out of his mouth with a soft _pop!_ and a bit of my cum dripped from his lips onto my leg. "That was amazing." I said and lay my head back under the sun. I knew Matt still needed his turn but I needed a moment to come down off of that high. I had really wanted to top him but it just wasn't an option right now.

Quickly, I sat up and forced him to lay back. I didn't want to be prepped… I wanted to drive him absolutely crazy by doing it myself. Truth be told, I had never done it to myself and I was nervous but it was for Matt. I wanted him to go horny crazy.

I saw his eyes, they were questioning as I gave him an evil grin and a wink. I sucked on my pointer finger and turned to give him a good view. Slowly I slid my finger into myself and heard Matt groan, it was working. I grinned to myself and added another finger. I closed my eyes and exhaled in a small moan. I could imagine them as Matt's calloused fingers working in and out of me. My own member started to rise again at my stimulation only making the situation more hormone charged.

A hand took my wrist and pulled me back. "I can't take it anymore." Matt's deep voice whispered in my ear as he leaned over me. His left hand went over mine and laced our fingers together. His right hand guided his twenty five centimeters into my begging body. "Oh shit Mihael, you're so tight."

He was so big but I wanted more. I pushed my hips back and felt his P.A. piercing slide up through me. I shuddered and moaned in pleasure as he kept moving forward into me until his hips touched my skin. We stayed still for a long moment as I adjusted to his mass in my ass. "Please." I begged as I looked back at him, my eyes as full of wanton as my voice.

My weight was suddenly pulled off the ground and I was sitting on Matt's lap. I wrapped my arm around his neck while his right arm snaked around my waist. His left hand went back to my member while his tongue played with my nipple. Oh my god I was going into sensory overload. I leaned my head back and moaned loudly; thank everything that we were alone out here. "Oh shit! Oh GOD Matt!" I started to move my hips while he pulled me up and down on his dick. It felt so good. "AHHH!" I cried out as his piercing hit my prostate and slid past to go further up. "Don't stop!" I begged as he pulled away from my chest.

I was flipped onto my back, my legs up in the air, as he fucked me senseless. Sweat rolled down from his temples as he thrust into me, hitting my prostate every time with perfect aim. "Oh shit, I'm not gonna last much longer." Matt said breathlessly. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him. Our lips met and my body gave in. I came, for the second time, my cum shooting up onto my chest and his. I tightened around him and he came moments after. I felt his hot cum shooting into me, filling me up.

Matt fell onto his side and pulled me close, still buried deep inside of me as he slowly began to go back to his soft state. His breath was hot against the back of my sweaty neck. I closed my eyes against the warm sun and sighed happily, "We really needed this." I commented as Matt wrapped him arm around me comfortably as we spooned.

"Sex?" He asked, I could hear the grin in his voice.

"We always need that." I pointed out and chuckled, "No, I mean this vacation. I've never felt you this relaxed." I pushed back slightly so we were closer. He was so calm right now; all the tension that was usually present in his muscles was gone. It made me happy that he could be like this around me.

"It's only because I'm with you, love." There was no hiding the smile that stretched across my face. I loved him more than my own life. I'd very willingly take a bullet for him even if it meant I died. He meant that much to me. I would do what Dirk had done for Matt… I would go before a firing squad just to protect him.

"I love you." I whispered, knowing it was the truest thing I had ever said in my life. Matt was a special human being, he was someone you were lucky if you ever even got to meet let alone have him fall in love with you. Dirk must have seen that as well because he died for him.

I yawned and let my mind wander away from such thoughts to happier ones involving my future with Matt full of many days just like this one.


	25. Author's Note

**Author's Note: He guys, it's me. Jaunt. I promise you that this story isn't done, I've just had a really full plate. As soon as I'm not under so much pressure and stress, the story will continue. I'm soooo sorry! Please don't hate me! **


	26. Chapter 25: Heaven on Earth

_Hey guys, guess what! I'm not dead! Haha, sure seems like I was… No I've just been really busy with school and work and everything that goes on in life. Siriusly (any HP fans?) life shouldn't be allowed to be this hectic. Anyways, I hope you guys are all doing well. I made this chapter extra fluffy and happy to make up for my super extended absence. Enjoy the cute yaoi fluffiness of it all!_

_As always,_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 25: Heaven on Earth

The screen door creaked close as footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. I couldn't help but smile as the red haired figure appeared in the kitchen doorway covered in sweat that beaded attractively down from his temples. Lord was he ever attractive. "C'mere." I beckoned him over and lifted the wooden spoon to his lips. "Don't be a baby." I said as he hesitated for a moment. "This coming from the man that eats military rations." It was a valid point, rations were known for tasting like shit and it held ever true no matter how hungry you are. He licked the spoon I still held in front of him, his eyes warmed slightly as he tasted it.

"Since when did you add cook to your resume?" He inquired cheekily. I tiled my head up to place a chaste kiss on his lips before I reached down and squeezed his butt playfully.

"You need a shower; dinner will be ready soon so hurry up." Matt turned and moments later I heard him going up the stairs two at a time before the water started to run from the bathroom attached to the master we stayed in. To be honest, Matt had a terrible singing voice. Horrible. It made small children cry and he knew it. But that didn't stop him from belting it out in the shower like most of us do. I heard the off key notes drift down the hall and grinned as I kept cooking out dinner. I think he was attempting to sing a Panic! At the Disco song but it was hard to tell with just how bad he was.

Dinner was finished the moment Matt walked back in clad in a pair of fitted jeans and a white v-neck tee shirt. Damn he looked good. "Here." I said and handed him a plate while he gave me a soft kiss on the lips that made my heart flutter in my chest. "Save it for dessert." I teased as he tried to deepen the kiss that was meant to be innocent.

"Nooooo." He complained and kissed me again, "You know I've got a sweet tooth."

"Eat." I commanded gently as I moved to the table with a puppy dog like Matt following. We had been here for about a week, time really had no meaning to us now, but it was at the point where we needed to connect with the real world. I reached for the remote and turned it to the international news to get caught up.

_"More breaking news, listeners. Two simultaneous attacks on a British and American embassy result in terror ripping through Europe as the battle takes a new step. The attackers are yet unknown but it is guessed that among the terrorists is German Colonel Benedikt Eberhardt, an extremist with a bitter hatred for England." _ I froze and looked at Matt. Colonel Benedikt Eberhardt's real name was Charles Jeevas. Matt's father. _"The first attack landed on the American embassy mere minutes before the second fell on the British embassy. A total of thirty seven lives were lost on the steps of the embassies. On scene now are some of the world's top police to find out who is the culprit of such a deed." _ The screen went black then, I had turned it off. I didn't want to hear any more.

"Matt?" I asked and met his steady gaze. He didn't answer for a few seconds but when he did there was something steely about his tone.

"Don't worry; he's not my concern now." I looked down at my weathered hands, how could he say that about his own father? "I only say that because when I'm with you, you're the only thing that matters." Pleasure flushed across my face as he reached across the table and took my hands in his. I looked up into his eyes, seeing only tenderness devoid of all negativity that always seemed to be hidden in the depths of Matt's soul. "Blush suits you." Oh damn, I only blushed more when he said sweet things like that. I shook my head, unable to formulate any coherent thoughts.

"Uhm." I managed to stammer out, my heart already hammering against my chest. The more pressing matter was the situation in my pants… Boy Scouts could camp under there. Of course that only made me blush more.

"Dammit, Mihael." Matt said and stood, coming over behind me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're too sexy for your own good." His voice was so sexy as he blew cool air against my neck, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

"Mmmmhm." I moaned and leaned back into him, desperate to feel his touch. His strong hands suddenly grabbed my hips and pulled me up before a hand between my shoulders forced me down over the table.

"You're too sexy to leave like this." He growled animally. Whoa… I think I just got harder hearing him like that. Matt's capable fingers wound around my waist and undid my jeans, dropping them to the ground. His raging boner rubbed against my thigh as his hands pushed my shirt up around my neck. I shuddered as his cool fingers ran up my stomach and tweaked my nipples.

"Noo." I moaned, it felt too good. I was going to lose control. His hands left my chest and I let out a cry of anger, I wanted more! The slow zip of his pants being undone came to my ears seconds before his strong hand pushed me down against the table face down.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard your ancestors will feel it." He whispered in my ear and entered me. I cried out in pain but he didn't stop, his member throbbed inside me with every second. The cool feeling of his piercing running up my arse only made me moan louder.

"Matt!" I moaned as he was buried balls deep in me, "Harder! Fuck me! Oh GOD yes!" I shouted like a whore as he started moving his hips. I pushed back to meet him. "Please!" I begged, I needed more! I needed for him to utterly dominate me. His hand held my back down and the other did something I never expected. I felt the stinging as his hand slapped my ass. I gasped in pain and pleasure. "Nnnhnn, harder! Again! Again! Oh god please!" I moaned as he slapped my ass again. His hips slammed into me, forcing me into the table again and again. Matt groaned deep in his chest when I tightened around him.

"Cum for me, Mihael." He growled in the same sexy voice while he slid completely in then all the way out of me.

"Not yet." I begged, knowing he could make me cum if he wanted to. His body shifted, he slammed up into me and I screamed in ecstasy as he utterly destroyed me. It was too much. I whimpered as my body gave in and my seed shot all over the ground but he still didn't back off while I shuddered through the most amazing orgasm ever. His pace faltered then with a final slam, he came hard while moaning my name.

We collapsed together onto the ground, his arms wrapped loosely around my body. I leaned back into my lover and closed my eyes for a moment, "That was… No words even." I said breathlessly. Never before had I wanted to be dominated by a man but Matt… Matt made me feel like a bitch in heat.

"It was." He whispered in my ear as he tightened his arms around me. "Mihael?"

"Hm?"

"Never mind." I turned in his arms to look at him; there was a distant look in his eyes.

"No, what is it?" Something was wrong.

"I… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I didn't understand, why was he apologizing?

"For bringing you into my crazy life, for putting you in danger, for making you go against your father's wish-" I cut him off with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"If I had the same choice again, I'd pick the same path." His answering smile was radiant, one of those rare moments where I realized just how out of my league Matt was. He was beautiful, he was a genius, he was everything I wanted to be yet here he was with me, another foot soldier. I grinned slightly as I remembered what he once said to me. "Matt, don't ever doubt my feelings for you." Recognition dawned in his eyes and he grinned affectionately at me before kissing my nose.

"So much for dinner." Oh! That was right… Sex had interrupted dinner. Oh well.

"Eh, it reheats but I'm hungry for something else." I gave him a seductive look and stood, "C'mere, lover boy." I said and ran up the stairs. Matt caught me in a flying tackle so we landed on the bed.

"Round two." He said against my chest.

XxX~~~XxX

"_The road I walk is paved in gold  
to glorify my platinum soul.  
I'll buy my way to talk to God  
so he can live with what I'm not."_

I lay out across the sand on a long towel while Matt swam out to the raft out in the deeper part of the lake. The radio blared with one of my favorite songs, Don't Stop by InnerPartySystem. There were cold beers in the cooler that the radio sat on top of and the warm feeling of the sun beat down on my chest. What more could a man ask for? Well… Maybe a blow job but after last night I was drained dry. How did Matt have so much energy?

"_The selfish blood runs through my veins,  
I gave up everything for fame.  
I am the lie that you adore,  
I feed the rich and fuck the poor._"

There was a loud whoop followed by what sounded like a monstrous splash. He would forever be a kid at heart no matter how many horrors he saw. When Matt was allowed to just let loose and play, he acted like the most immature child you had ever met but it was probably the most adorable thing I had ever seen. More adorable than puppies, and I _loved_ puppies. I sighed happily as I sat up and reached for a beer from the cooler. Five o'clock somewhere, right?

"_I got, what you want,  
It's just, don't stop.  
I got, what you want,  
It's just, don't stop_."

I popped open my beer and took a sip before setting it aside and picking up a book I had found in the library of the old timey house we were living in. It was called "The Asiatics" by Frederic Prokosch written in 1935. So far it was kind of interesting; it was about a young American's adventures in Asia in the early twentieth century. When Matt had seen the cover he had shrugged in the "never heard of it" way he had which was a bit of a shock. It seemed like Matt knew every book that had ever been written.

"_This is entertainment,  
Lies are entertainment.  
You are down on your knees,  
Begging me for more_."

A big yawn wrecked havoc on my concentration, man was I tired. And sore. Definitely sore in the ass area. But it was a good kind of sore, like the kind after a hard work out that you feel all through the next day. I became aware of Matt then, who definitely was not in the lake anymore. He was stretched out across another towel reasonably close to mine. How had I missed that? I shook my head and put the book aside to give attention to the love of my life. "When did you get here?" I asked as I traced water droplets down his chiseled abs.

"A few minutes ago, you were pretty absorbed so I didn't want to bother you."

"Yes, because we all know how much you bother me." I teased and leaned down to place a kiss on his warm lips that tasted slightly of strawberries. Since coming to the house, he hadn't smoked once which was kind of amazing. I had been told that Matt would never quit as long as he lived but here he was having gone just over two weeks without so much as touching them. I was so proud!

His eyes were closed when I pulled back, "Are you asleep?" I demanded but his eyes fluttered open.

"Around you? Impossible." I couldn't help but smile, he was just so damn perfect! I lay back and we stayed silent, listening to the song play out.

XxX~~~XxX

"_The war rages on as attacks on populated areas of England become more and more frequent. Death is being brought like the plague as hundreds are killed in each attack. Advisor to the Queen, Harold Martchkiss, was killed in the most recent attack. Many more deaths will follow should the war continue this way. In the beginning there was a definite advantage to England and their allies but now there seems to be no hope for the once powerful nation. Is it time to fall into the demands of the Germans? The military is losing more men and women every day than they ever have in history, is it worth the lives lost any more? _

_ "In other news, the perpetrator of the attacks on the embassies in Germany has been discovered. As predicted, the villainous miscreant is none other than Colonel Benedikt Eberhardt. Time is up for today, thank you for watching _International Life Around the Clock_." _I just shook my head, how could such a terrible man have fathered such a wonderful son?

"It's ready!" Matt called from the kitchen. I jumped over the back of the sofa in a mad dash to get to the treat he had been baking all day. "Whipped cream?" He asked as he was cutting a large piece from the flourless chocolate cake he had made especially for me.

"And strawberries?" I asked hopefully. Ah-ha! There they were!

"I also went out a got some freshly made raspberry preserves from a local farmer, want some?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I pulled the gallon of milk out of the fridge and poured myself a glass. Matt hated milk so I didn't even bother asking before putting it back in. You'd think that he'd love milk since his favorite meal of the day was breakfast but nope, he refused to drink it.

"Here you go, love." He kissed the top of my head and went about the clean up since the cake was a pretty messy thing to make. I took one bite and nearly melted, "Is it good?"

"Matt, if you ever get fired from being a spy you could be a chef." That got a happy laugh from him as he started washing everything. There really weren't words for how happy I was to be here with Matt but I was also sad, we'd be going back to England at the end of the month with was a week and a half away.

The lovely redhead sat next to me with a piece for himself and started eating. "I'm surprised it turned out this well." He said as he accidentally got whipped cream all over his lip.

"Can't take you anywhere, can I?" I teased and leaned over to kiss him on the lips, licking away the handmade whipped cream. "Dork."

"That pretty much sums it up." He admitted and smiled. It was weird when I thought about it but Matt had come into my squadron labeled as a hacker yet I had never seen him do anything more than send messages to Wammy. Was he really a hacker or did they just say that to get him in?

"Are you really a hacker?" I blurted out, blush peppered my cheeks.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I've never seen you do anything… hacker-y at all."

"I'll have to show you some time, it's kind of boring to watch though. I just don't really need to do it all the often anymore since I'm a field agent."

"Did you do it for Wammy before?"

"When Watari first got me involved, yeah. I did all the hacking then since I was by far the best. I still am but I prefer to be out making a visable difference."

"Is that why you're so good at video games?" I teased, Matt did tend to game for hours on end. But then again, I usually joined him and we'd pass out on the couch together with the game still going. Geez, we really were a couple of guys.

"Oh shut up."

"No tell me, how did a nerd like you become so good in the sack?"

"Oh my GOD! You're as bad as Jared!" He exclaimed, his cheeks turning almost as red as his hair. Jared… Ryan, Jonathan, Jimmy, Mark… The boys. I missed my boys like you wouldn't believe. Where were they? What were they doing? Were they even still alive? "I hope they're still okay." He voiced my own thoughts. "I could get someone back at HQ to check on them for us."

"No no, it's alright. We'll be going back soon enough."

"Uhg. That's right, I completely forgot. Man. I sure forgot about being an agent fast."

"Loser."

"Hey now! You're the reason so you can blame most of it on yourself!"

"Gladly." I said with a serious face. Our eyes met but I couldn't hold it any longer, I cracked a smile at the same time he did.

We moved into the living room and put a DVD in, The Avengers or something like that. I opened up my arms and Matt snuggled up against me until we were both perfectly comfortable. The movie started pretty quickly with action nearly right away but I really wasn't paying attention to it, I was more focused on the feeling of the human in my arms that I loved more than life.

This really was heaven on Earth.


End file.
